Four Friends
by captainkodak1
Summary: This is the continuing story of Kim and Ron with Josh and Tara at their sides.  This is the sequel to Aftermath of Camp Wannaweep
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this work of fiction.

Here it is everyone. The first chapter of the sequel to "Aftermath of Camp Wannaweep". Aftermath has been one of my most successful series. I really appreciate all the reviews and comments. I would like to thank a few special friends. First and foremost. Continental-line. His help, ideas and support really made the story better. I would like to dedicate this coming fiction to him and all the people who have stood to protect this nation and this land and still pay the price years later. Then there was Jezrianna, Triaxx2, Doug4422, Miss Piratess, goofmore, recon228, and so many others. Thanks guys, you have kept this old man writing.

Also I would like to dedicate this story to all those who don't really like Kim and Ron together in so many stories. This one is also for you. I proved to myself that a non K/R story can be done with romance, angst and action. I am one of the biggest KP supporters yet my most successful story is non K/R go figure. I hope all of you enjoy the coming story. I hope that all of us can work together and keep Kim Possible and all of the gang going.

**Four Friends **

**Chapter One - A new beginning for the four**

Josh turned his car slowly into the parking lot of the looming brick building. Tara was sitting in the passenger seat nervously playing with the belt of her dress. They came today for the first time in a couple of weeks. Tara played sat quietly as Josh parked the car and stepped around to open the door for her. She placed her arm through his as they turned to head for the building. Their eyes traveled over the brick and granite exterior of the ominous structure as they approached the front gate. They noticed the numerous security cameras on the exterior, the barred windows, and the chain link fencing with barbed wire. Tara sniffed and clutched Josh's arm even tighter.

"You ready?" Josh asked.

Tara was only able to nod.

"OK, here we go." Josh whispered.

The two teens approached the main gate. The guard checked their names on the visitors list and they were allowed through the gate. The two teens stared at the sign over the main door.

"Upperton General Sanitarium"

Josh and Tara both knew that is was a nice name for mental hospital. They both took a breath and entered the front door. There were several visitors as well as a number of medical staff in sight. The large open atrium of the entrance appeared warm and inviting but only hid the fact that the patients here were placed here as they were deemed a danger to the public. The people they were visiting were held in the highest security section of the hospital. Those patients were deemed such a menace to society that they were literally kept under lock and key.

They approached the visitor desk to speak to the nurse at her station.

"We are here to see Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable" Josh stated.

"Oh, yes, we were informed that you would be coming. Your visitation papers have been cleared." The nurse mentioned. "They are both in room 115 on the restricted hall waiting for you."

"Jonathan?" The nurse called to a passing orderly. "Will you take these two young people to Room 115? They have been cleared."

She turned to Josh and Tara.

"Jonathan will clear you through and allow you into the room. When you are ready to leave, just use the phone in the room and dial 564 for this desk."

"Thank you, ma'am." Josh said as they followed the departing orderly.

The orderly led them to a heavy steel door; he took a card from his pocket and swiped it across a card reader then entered a code on a key pad. The door buzzed and the orderly waved them through. Josh and Tara stopped on the other side of the door as the orderly closed the door and lead them to another closed door. He opened the door and ushered them into the room then left closing and locking the door behind him.

Tara and Josh stared around the room. There were a number of armchairs and a couple of tables. There were no windows. The two occupants of the room stood when Tara and Josh entered the room. Kim and Ron had been seated in two chairs in the room. They both wore orange jumpsuits on and wore shackles on their ankles. They stood and approached the two teens. Kim headed for Josh and Ron for Tara. There was a moment's hesitation then both couples enveloped each other. Tears, hugs and kisses where in abundance as they held each other for sometime. They then took seats. Kim sat in Josh's lap as Tara sat in Ron's.

"How are you two doing?" Josh asked.

Kim and Ron exchanged glances and shrugged; then Kim spoke.

"I guess as well as we can. We have sessions each day with a number of groups and on a private level. They let us see each other just a little each day."

Ron then spoke. "Have they made repairs to that section of town yet?"

Tara and Josh looked at each other then Josh spoke. "Well for the most part the most heavily damaged buildings are being torn down and are there are plans for most to be replaced. Most of the other buildings have been repaired. The last injured person went home from the hospital a couple of days ago."

Kim and Ron winced when Josh spoke of the injured. Luckily no one was killed in what had become known as the Middleton Days Disaster. Kim and Ron had been on a float in the Middleton Days parade. They had just come off a number of missions and were a little tired. Drakken and Shego had of course escaped this last time again. Chasing them all over the globe had been hard on Kim and Ron. Then in the middle of the parade, it happened. Someone threw a number of M-80s on the float where Kim and Ron were sitting. When the smoke cleared was when the horror began. Kim and Ron went into a full breakdown as they had at the school. Every float was a death machine to them, each bystander a goon. When it was all over there were many floats destroyed, damage to many buildings and several injured. It took two Ranger teams to subdue Kim and Ron.

Now the two of them were in the hospital. They had been sedated for a number of days after the event. Then in a very short court session they were sent to this facility until a decision could be made about their future.

Josh and Tara noticed that the two teen heroes were upset over something.

"Ron?" Tara asked. "There is something that you and Kim are not telling us isn't there."

Kim looked over at Ron and walked over to take his hand.

Ron spoke up. Tears started to pour from Kim's eyes.

"They came in just a few minutes ago. They have reached a decision about us."

Ron paused and bowed his head.

"The two of us are to be committed to this facility for the foreseeable future if not the rest of our natural lives. We have been determined to be too great a threat to the safety of the general public."

Tara's eye widened as she started to scream.

"No."

"NOOOOO"

"NOOOOOOOOO"

Tara felt a slap across her face and she opened her eyes. Kim's face stared with concern down at her.

"Tara! Are you okay, wake up, you were having a nightmare." Kim said.

Tara sat up and looked around. She and Kim were in a tent. Then she remembered. The camping trip, they were on a camping trip.

"Tara!" she heard Ron yell, and the front of the tent unzipped. Ron's blond head preceded his body as he entered the tent.

"Ron!" blubbered Tara as she put out her arms. Ron reached for her and pulled her to him. Kim slid over to the side of the tent.

She knelt to the side as Josh put his head in the tent.

"What happened?" he mouthed.

She put her fingers to her lips and motioned him to back up so she could get out of the tent. Once outside she fully stood up.

"Tara had a nightmare, a bad one apparently. She was mumbling something about Ron and I, a hospital, a disaster. I couldn't understand it all." She said quietly.

Josh shuddered. He wasn't about to tell Kim of the nightmares he had been having. The worst was he standing in a funeral home. Global Justice Flags hung around the room. There was an open casket in front of him. He took a few steps forward to stare at her lying in a casket. She was beautiful in death as in life, maybe even more. She and Ron had died saving a village. Her red hair perfectly in place, her hands crossed over her heart as she lay wearing her mission clothes. Then he would turn his head to the side and see a closed casket, where Tara knelt sobbing, the casket that he knew to be Ron's. Ron's casket was closed for a reason that he didn't even want to think about.

"Josh, Josh, don't zone out on me now please." Kim said as she wrapped her arms around herself. It was chilly outside of the tent and all she had on was pajamas.

Josh reached in his tent and pulled out a blanket that he wrapped around her shoulders. She smiled at him and opened the blanket as a silent invitation for him to join her. An invitation he instantly accepted. Kim pulled herself close to him, feeling the warmth of his body in the coolness of the night.

Ron sat on the floor holding the shuddering, sobbing Tara. He knew she had had a nightmare, a real bad one by her reaction to it. He held her tight and gently kissed her as he rocked her back and forth. Tara pulled back and looked into his eyes. Even in the darkness of the tent he could tell that she had been terrified by the dream and only holding him and seeing him with her own eyes would calm her.

"Ron" she said sobbing. "It was awful, Kim and you had another episode and people got hurt. They …they committed the two of you to a mental hospital for life."

She wrapped her arms around him and began to cry again. Ron glanced at the entrance of the tent. He could see Kim and Josh kneeling there. They had heard what Tara had said.

"Ron, I think it would be best if you spend the rest of the night with Tara. She needs you right now. I think our parents would understand." Kim whispered.

Ron nodded and pulled Tara closer as he pulled the sleeping bag around the two of them. Tara was slowly and gently going to sleep in Ron's arms. He lay over onto his pillow that Kim had brought him as she got her own. Ron pulled the sleeping Tara over onto him and rearranged the sleeping bag over the both. Tara murmured in her sleep and cuddled closer to him. He smiled and laid his head back. He tried to dismiss his own nightmares.

His own nightmares had haunted him for weeks now. Tara had been kidnapped by Shego. He had gone running to help her but of course it was a trap but not just for him. The laser weapons were set to ignore him and go straight for Kim. He closed his eyes as he heard Kim scream in pain as the numerous laser beams cut into her body. Then the lasers turned on Tara. He later stood in horror listening to the receding laughter of Drakken and Shego as he knelt sobbing on the floor of the lair covered in the blood of the two ladies that meant the most in his life.

Kim and Josh crawled into the other tent and settled down for the rest of the evening. Josh had opened his sleeping bag and Kim snuggled in next to him. Josh pulled the other sleeping bag over the two of them and settled back down to sleep. Kim held him close as his breathing deepened. She smiled. He went to sleep as fast as Ron did. Must be a man thing. She lay quiet in her own thoughts. She remembered the nightmare the other evening that had left her gasping for air and whimpering in terror after she woke up.

The two couples were at a dance. She and Josh, Ron and Tara. It was a wonderful, the two couples dancing and laughing into the evening. Kim would dance with Josh and then Ron. Tara would dance with Ron then Josh. Each couple enjoying the company of the other. Ron always the goof had even pulled Josh into a few dance steps. Kim and Tara nearly split their sides laughing at that one. Then the screams began. Monkey ninjas spilled from the rafters on Monkeyfist appeared from the dark. Kim and Ron stood and prepared for battle when Monkeyfist flicked his wrist. There was a muffled gurgle behind her and she turned to see Josh slipping to the floor with a knife in his chest. She turned back to see Ron attacking Monkey Fist with the Lotus Blade in his hand. The fight was short and Ron slipped slowly, quietly to the floor the blade falling from his lifeless hand. Her last thoughts were of MonkeyFist's leering face. "I am now the true Monkey Master."

Kim snuggled closer to Josh and drifted off to sleep.

**Morning**

Ron was up early and was fixing breakfast as Kim and Josh came out of the other tent. Kim looked around and did not see Tara. Ron held up his hand in quieting motion as Kim and Josh joined him around the fire.

"Tara is still asleep. She didn't sleep well the rest of evening. She isn't able to tell me about the dream, just that it had something to do with Kim and I and a disaster. I am letting her sleep."

"How about you Ice-man? How are you doing? Did you get any sleep?" Josh asked Ron as he put his hand on Ron shoulder.

Ron shook his head. "Not much, she was so restless even when she slept I wasn't able to sleep."

Ron nodded to some covered plates next to the fire. "There is some bacon, and pancakes there. I made some bug juice there so you can have something to drink or there is some hot water for hot chocolate."

Kim headed for the tent where Tara was asleep. "I'll check on Tara real quick."

"Okay, KP. Come on Josh, grab some grub, just be sure to leave enough for the ladies" Ron said.

Kim quietly slipped into the tent to see that Tara was up and brushing her hair.

"Tara? Are you okay this morning?" She asked.

Tara smiled at Kim just a bit and started to tear up. Kim slid over and took her in her arms.

"It's okay Tara. It's okay." Kim whispered.

"Kim, how to you and Ron do it?" Tara asked.

"Do what Tara?" Kim questioned.

"Deal with it." Tara stated lowering her head.

"Oh" Kim said. "I don't know Tara. I guess the two of us are so in sync in that department that we feed off of each other. One supports the other. We deal with it together because we face it together. But it has been getting harder. The incident that happened at the school is a good example. We lost it that time."

Tara nodded. "Is Ron okay?"

Kim smiled. "He a little tired; I don't think he slept a lot last night. But right now he's out there cooking and feeding his face."

Tara giggled. "He's okay then. Come on; let's get out there before those two bottomless pits eat everything."

Kim grinned, her eye sparkling. "If those two don't leave us anything to eat then those two won't be getting anything later if you know what I mean."

"Oh, cruel, I like it." Tara smiled.

The two girls turned and exited the tent. As they approached the fire Ron and Josh arranged for seats for the two girls and handed them two plates filled with a warm breakfast and then handed them each a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

"Ouuuu, service with a smile." Tara said. "A girl could get used to this."

Josh smiled. "Of course, but then you two girls have to do the dishes."

Ron and Josh laughed as the smiles faded from Tara and Kim.

"Oh that is so not funny." Kim growled.

'Ah, ah, ah, KP, remember, what you said when we left. We are to share the camp duties. Besides, while you and Tara are doing the dishes Josh and I will be packing up the tents." Ron mentioned.

The two girls pouted just a bit then began laughing when Josh and Ron stood over them with crossed arms and stern looks. After they finished eating Kim and Tara pumped enough water in their large pot and started to wash and dry the dishes. They packed up the rest of the dishes and took the rest of the food out of the bag that they hung in the trees to keep it away from the bears and packed it into the backpacks.

Josh and Ron had rolled up the sleeping bags and attached them to the backpacks. Then they placed the tents onto the girl's backpacks. Josh and Ron were carrying the remaining food and what water they would be using. They also carried out what trash they had not burned. Everyone cleaned up a little then finished packing.

Ron helped Tara with her backpack while Josh did the same for Kim. Josh and Ron then put on their packs, strapped on their hip belts and the four headed down the trail. The two couples held hands while they could but several times the trail was too narrow. They stopped for a quick but restful lunch beside a stream under a canopy of trees. Ferns, moss and small flowers grew along the side of the stream making it a cool, soft and comfortable place to stop. A little snuggling was in order after a lunch and then back on the trail. The friends arrived at the ranger station where Mr. Possible waited with the family van. He helped them load their equipment into the van and they all piled in for the trip home.

The group soon arrived at the Possible home where the girls headed for Kim's room and bath and the guys headed for the guest room and bath. Everyone took a shower and got cleaned up after all the clothes they had used on the camping trip were sorted and the first load in the wash. It was late afternoon when Ron and Josh knocked on Kim's door. Kim opened the door and let them in.

They had heard the doorbell just a few minutes earlier when they heard Mr. Dr. Possible scream "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DO YOU MEAN BY ARREST!"

The four teen ran down stairs to find Officer Hubble and another officer standing in the living room. Mr. Possible's face was very red and Kim could tell that he was very angry.

"Officer Hubble, what are you doing here and what is going on?" Kim asked.

Mr. Possible snarled as he spoke "Kimberly you and Ron go back to your room now!" Mrs. Possible took his arm. "Dear, NO. We can't go against this right now. Let's go through the motions."

"Mom, Dad what up with Ron and I?" Kim asked.

Officer Hubble turned to Kim and Ron.

"Ron, Kim, I hate to tell you this. But warrants for your arrest have been posted. The Rockwaller family is pressing assault charges against both of you. Mr. Stoppable with assault with a deadly weapon with intent to commit bodily harm and Kim they are charging you with conspiracy to commit assault. I am really sorry, but both of you need to come to the station with us."

Kim and Ron looked at Officer Hubble in complete surprise.


	2. Chapter 2  The Arrest of Team Possible

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this work of fanfiction.

**Four Friends – Chapter Two – The Arrest of Team Possible**

Kim and Ron stared at Office Hubble in complete surprise.

"What do you mean Officer Hubble? That was weeks ago."

Officer Hubble nodded then spoke. "I know Miss Possible; the police were not going to press any charges. However, the Rockwaller family has forced the issue by filing formal charges. The DA reviewed the charges and had the warrants issued."

Mr. Possible sneered. "Oh yes the same gentleman, who told me that I should keep my daughter and her partner at home instead of getting in the way of the 'real men'."

"Yes, Mr. Possible, I am afraid there is no love lost between the DA and Team Possible." Officer Hubble said.

"But right now, we need to get through this evening. Mr. and Mrs. Possible I suggest you call Ron's parents or better yet go over there. Then the four of you come to the station. Kim and Ron will leave with us at this time. They will be processed then taken to the county jail. They will be held separate from the general population, so don't worry about them. After all the paperwork is done, bond is set by a schedule. You can post bond yourself or get a bondsman to post it for you. They normally charge 10 of the total amount of bail. For the charges against Kim and Ron, the bail will be about $10,000 apiece."

"$10,000?" We don't have that kind of money." Mr. Possible said.

"You don't have to. The bail bondsman will post the entire amount for $1,000 Mr. Possible."

"Kim, Ron. We need to get this over with. Now I really hate to do this but." Officer Hubble reached onto his belt and took his handcuffs in his hands. "It is required."

Josh and Tara stood to the side in shock. Tara took a few steps toward Ron but stopped when he shook his head.

"KP, I think we need to let Wade know so he can pass the news on to Dr. Director." Ron suggested.

"Good thinking Ron" Kim said as she pulled the Kimmunicator out of her pocket. Wade's face soon appeared on the screen.

"Wade, we have a situation here. Ron and I have just been arrested." Kim told Wade.

"WHAT?" screamed Wade as he fell out of his chair. His face soon returned and filled the screen. "Tell me this is some sick joke."

"Fraid not Wade." Kim mentioned as she turned the device to show the officers waiting for them, and then turned the device back to face her.

"Wade, it is because of the incident at school. Please get in touch with Dr. Director and let her know what is happening. I think we are going to need a lawyer."

"Okay, Kim, already done." Wade said shakily. "Are you two going to be okay?"

"Yeah, Wade, we are going with the officers now. Just get us someone here ASAP."

Kim turned off the device and placed it on the table next to her. Then nodding at Ron, they joined hands and stepped up to the officers.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Kim said.

Officer Hubble faced the two teens, "I am Officer Leonard Hubble, are you Kimberly Ann Possible and Ronald Adrian Stoppable?"

The two teens nodded. "Yes" they answered.

Officer Hubble continued. "Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable I have a warrant for your arrest and I place you under arrest for the charges of assault with a deadly weapon, and conspiracy to commit assault and aiding in an assault."

Officer Hubble handed Kim and Ron each a paper. The two teens each looked at the papers then refolded them and Ron gathered them and handed them to Josh.

The other officer spoke up "I would like to read you your rights at this time you can answer verbally or by nodding your head.

**1. You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Do you understand?**

Kim and Ron answered "Yes"**  
**

**2. Anything you do say may be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand?**

Kim and Ron answered "Yes"**  
**

**3. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. Do you understand?**

Kim and Ron answered "Yes"**  
**

**4. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. Do you understand?**

Kim and Ron answered "Yes"**  
**

**5. If you decide to answer questions now without an attorney present you will still have the right to stop answering at any time until you talk to an attorney. Do you understand?****  
**

Kim and Ron answered "Yes"

**6. Knowing and understanding your rights as I have explained them to you, are you willing to answer my questions without an attorney present?**

Kim and Ron answered "No"

Officer Hubble stepped forward toward the two teens. "Kim, Ron you don't have any weapons on you do you?"

"No" they answered.

"Okay, I and Officer Gillian here are going just to search you as a formality, do you understand?" Hubble asked.

Kim and Ron nodded and separated just a bit so the officers could get close to them. As Officer Hubble started Ron said "Officer Hubble I just remembered, I have a knife in my front pocket, we just got back from camping and I forgot I put it there."

"That's fine son, thank you for telling me, I'll get it." Hubble answered as he reached into Ron's pocket and retrieve the knife. Tara stepped forward and he gave it to her.

The two teens turned around as the officers placed the cuffs on the two teens. Kim hissed slightly as the cold steel of the handcuffs closed on her wrists. 'This is what Drakken and Shego have felt. These things are a little cold and they are so hard.' She thought. The officer finished locking the handcuffs then stepped back. Ron stood beside her as Officer Hubble placed the handcuffs on him.

Josh held Tara as they watched Kim and Ron being handcuffed.

Tim and Jim ran into the room. "Mom, Dad, there are TV crews all over the yard and…"

The twins stopped when they say Kim and Ron standing there with their hands cuffed behind their backs.

"What's going on? Why are Kim and Ron handcuffed?"

"Josh, can you take Tara home?" Ron asked.

"No, Ron I want to go to the …" Tara started

"Tara, no, please, that…that would not be a good idea right now. I don't think that will be the place for you. We have no idea how long this will take." Ron said. "Please, this is hard enough, just please let Josh take you home."

"Kim, Ron, we can't leave you two like this." Josh said.

"Josh, please, it would help Ron and me if you would take Tara home. I have a feeling that this is going to be a long night. Both of us will need to be thinking clearly and if we are worried about you then we won't be able to deal with the stitch." Kim told Josh as she walked up to him. She rose on her toes and gave him a slight kiss. "Please?"

Josh just nodded but did not say anything.

Ron had stepped over to Tara and gave her a kiss. Tears fell from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him. "Ron?" she whimpered.

"It will be okay, buttercup." He whispered.

The two officers came over and took the two teens by their arms.

"Let's go." Officer Hubble said as he and the other officer led the Kim and Ron out the front door and onto the front porch.

What greeted them outside could only be described as a circus. There were several news vans and many cars. The instant the two came out of the front door several camera lights came on and the area was bathed in light. Camera's flashed and reporters stuck microphones in their faces.

"Team Possible, do you have a statement? What are the charges being brought against you?"

Kim and Ron remained silent as they were taken to the squad car and stooped the get in. Kim looked over to the other side of the street. Connie, Lonnie and Bonnie Rockwaller stood watching the events. The expressions on their faces could not be described as anything but gleeful.

**The Police Station**

The media circus was repeated at the Middleton Police Station. Luckily the patrol car was able to pull into a controlled area away from the media so the Kim and Ron could be taken from the car away from the view of the media. The officers led the two teens into the police station. Inside Officer Hubble turned to speak to the two of them. Miss Possible, you will go with this female officer who will take your clothes and store them, you will be given prisoner jumpsuit to wear. Mr. Stoppable you will go with me and the same will be for you. After you have changed you will meet back to the fingerprinted, photographed and held until all of the paperwork is completed.

Kim nodded and the officer took her arm and led her into a room off the hall. Officer Hubble took Ron into a room on the other side of the hall. Later the two teen were lead to a room where the fingerprint machine was. Both of them were now wearing orange jumpsuits. Kim went first and the technician took each finger in turn and laid it on a screen and scanned it. Then it was Ron's turn.

"You mean we don't get the inky finger deal?" Ron asked.

Officer Hubble smiled, "No Mr. Stoppable, this is a fairly new machine with new technology we don't use the ink anymore."

"Rats, I always wanted to do the inky finger thing." Ron mentioned.

"RON!" growled Kim. "How could you joke at this? We are under arrest. We were taken out of my house in full view of everyone in handcuffs and guess who was there. BONNIE! She was smiling Ron, smiling! After all we did for her."

Ron became quiet. "Yeah, I know KP. I saw her. I am sure she was getting her fill." Ron's eyes started glow as his voice turned hard.

"Ron, take it easy. Don't go monkey in here. That would not help either one of us." Kim whispered.

The blue light faded from Ron's eyes as he shrugged "Got it under control KP."

"Kim, Ron, this way please" Officer Hubble asked.

Kim and Ron entered another room where a camera was set up.

"Miss Possible, please step up to the area and face the camera. Wait for the first picture, turn to your right then turn around and face left."

Kim complied with the instructions as did Ron right after her. They were then placed in a cell together.

Officer Hubble told Kim and Ron. "Things with you will be a little different. Normally we would not put the two of you together, but things have been kind of busy and we don't have enough cell space. The two of you will wait here until the paperwork is done. When all of that is done you will be transported to the county jail. If your folks post bail which I am sure they will you will be released from there."

Kim and Ron lay on the two bunks silently each in their own thoughts. About an hour later the lock to the cell clanked and Officer Hubble was outside the door.

"Kim, Ron we need to transport you over to the central jail. Juvenile Hall is full and the central jail has some cell space. I'm afraid we will have to separate you at that time but hopefully you will not be there that long. I'm also afraid that we will have to put the handcuffs back on you."

Kim and Ron nodded and as they exited the cell they turned so that the handcuffs could be replaced. Officer Hubble and Davis lead the two teens toward the door where the squad car awaited. There were a multitude of lights outside as many news camera teams awaited them to leave.

"Wonderful" Ron said. "I can see the nightly news now. Teen hero duo taken to jail. Film at eleven."

The two teens stood tall as they exited the door to a storm of shouted questions, camera flashes and a flood of lights. They walked quickly to the squad car and allowed the two officers to help them into the car. The car pulled out of the station and soon arrived at the jail. The car pulled though the gate and to the prisoner entrance. As the officers helped the two teens out of the car, Kim and Ron took the time to look around. They had been in several jails around the world helping police forces. But now they were in the area where they normally sent the people they caught. They were the ones in handcuffs and behind barbed wire fences and bars. It was a different view from here. They were being taken into the jail by police, they entered the jail and were taken to separate cells on one hall.

Kim rubbed her wrists where the handcuffs had bitten into them just a bit. She jumped a little when the door clanked shut behind her. She then glanced around the small cell. There was a small sink and toilet and a bunk with a thin mattress. There was no pillow or sheets. She sank onto the bunk and put her face in her hands. She lifted her head then went to the sink and scrubbed her fingers until the skin was red.

Ron paced back and forth within the small cell. He was nervous mainly being concerned about Kim. He had splashed water in his face as clear his head. He then lay on the bunk for awhile as his mind wandered. 'Man, these mattresses are worse than the ones we had a Camp Wannaweep. Camp Wannaweep, the incident seemed to be ages ago. He had been the hero then. Now, now he was sitting in a jail cell after being arrested. He wasn't the hero now. He was considered a criminal.'

He glanced around the cell again and thought. 'This cell is sure small. Is it me or is it getting stuffy in here?' He glanced at his hands. 'At least they really didn't use that ink stuff for the finger printing. I bet you can almost never get the stain out.'

The two teens had actually dozed off for a little when the doors to their cells clanked again. The Jail officer waved them out of their cells. "Your parents have posted bail. They sent clothes for you to change into." The two teens changed in record time and soon were walking out to meet their parents. Parents and teens dissolved into hugs and kisses.

Mr. Stoppable looked long at this son.

"Are you okay son?"

"Yeah dad, by the way what time is it?" Ron answered.

"It's 11:00 o'clock" Mr. Stoppable answered.

"KP and I haven't had anything to eat. I don't know about Kim but I am starving." Ron mentioned.

"We have you something ready for the two of you at home." Mrs. P said. "There is someone here that I think you will be pleased to see." She turned and indicated a tall man in dark sunglasses.

The two teens smiled in recognition. "Matt!" they yelled and went to hug the man they could only hope would be their attorney. Matt Murdock aka DareDevil, was an attorney who spent time helping the various superhero in legal matters and friend of the two teens.

"It's been sometime since you were in action in New York. It was a pleasure to assist you then and I am here to help now." Matt said hugging the two teens.

Kim pulled back and wiped tears from her eyes "How Matt, how did you get here so fast."

"Dr. Director called me while I was supposed to be on a flight heading back east. It just so happened that I was waiting for my flight in Denver. She told me what was going on. I grabbed the first flight here. I have already seen all the charges against you, I helped arrange the bail. Your arraignment is set in just a week. But right now let's get the two of you home." Matt explained.

The two families and Matt filed out the door into the media storm.

**Earlier that evening**

Josh had taken a very upset Tara home and helped her inside. He had spoken at length with Mr. King about what had happened. Mrs. King had helped Tara to her room and stayed with her. Mr. King's expression darkened and hardened as Josh told his story.

"That's all we know right now Mr. King. As far as I know the Possible's and the Stoppable's are headed for the jail" Josh finished.

"What in the name of all common sense were the Rockwallers thinking having Kim and Ron arrested like common criminals." Mr. King said gritting his teeth.

"Kim and Ron were taking it pretty well up until the time they left. I know it had to hurt to be led out of the house in front of all those cameras in handcuffs. The worse thing I think was the Connie, Lonnie, and Bonnie Rockwaller were there grinning. Connie and Lonnie were even laughing and gave each other a high five. Bonnie just stood there staring as the car with Kim and Ron pulled away." Josh told Mr. King, his eyes blazing in anger.

"Son, you better head home yourself. I'll get in touch with the Possible's. Is there a number where I can get in touch with you?" Mr. King asked.

Josh nodded and gave him his cell phone number.

"Thank you for bringing Tara home. I'll call you when I have any information." Mr. King stated shaking Josh's hand. "I'll show you out."

Later Josh drove into the garage of his home. He noticed that both of his parents cars were there, his dad's Jaguar and him mom's Mercedes. Josh thought of the few times he ever saw his parents. His dad was the president of one of the larger Middleton banks. His mother spent all of her time at the Country Club and all the "beneficial" committees there. He felt closer to Kim and Ron's parents than he did his own.

Josh entered through the garage and walked into the main hall and turned to go up stairs to his room. He could see the lights on in the living room and he heard the TV on.

"Joshua, your father and I wish to speak to you immediately." His mother called. Victoria Elizabeth Mankey was a severe woman who demanded her way and nothing less. His father, Herbert Joshua Mankey, was a tall muscular man, a very hard man who was all business and nothing but. Josh knew his parents disapproved of his art work calling it nonsense. They thought he should go into business like his father.

Josh sighed and headed for the living room. He knew what was coming. His parents really didn't approve of Kim. One, her parents had no business dealings with her father. Kim also was not of the social status that his parents deemed that he should spend his time with. If the news was on he knew that they had to have seen the reports of Kim and Ron's arrest. He steeled himself for the coming fight. He was in no way going to abandon Kim.

He entered the living room and saw the news tape of Kim and Ron being led out of the Possible home in the background he saw himself standing on the porch watching the officers take Kim and Ron away. Tara was holding on to his arm crying. The camera followed Kim and Ron till they got in the car, then it panned and zoomed in on Tara as tears fell from her face. His own face shown clearly on the screen as he watched the car drives off into the distance.

"What did I tell you would happen?" His mother shrilled. "That little hussy has now been arrested and you, you Joshua are in the middle of the TV screen. How do you expect me to face the luncheon ladies tomorrow? My son seen with a common criminal. She and that no good boy, Ron Stoppable. Those two traveling all over the world unsupervised. I wonder how many of the little long trips weren't to some clinic to take car of some problem created from the boy bopping the little brat. And don't tell me they aren't doing it." The veins on his mothers face were popping up, her face turned red and her voice turned shrill as she worked herself up into a fine frenzy.

Josh's face turned livid red and he spoke clearly.

"First, Kim is not a little hussy, she is a fine girl. As for Ron, there is no better, finer man at the high school. Yes, they travel the world, but Ron had never ever been nothing less than a gentleman and partner to Kim. He would rather die than hurt Kim. You don't know them I do. And as for them being arrested, have you forgotten I was at the school when it happened? I know what happened. The police did an investigation and didn't press any charges. The Rockwaller family did and you know what Bonnie thinks of Kim."

His head snapped back and his face stung from the slap he received from his mother's hand.

"Don't you dare contradict me young man. As for Bonnie Rockwaller, your father and I have been trying to get you to see her instead of the Possible girl. Mr. Rockwaller is one of your father's biggest shareholders and it would be a good match for you." His mother snarled in his face.

"Bonnie Rockwaller is no perfect little girl, she has spent her high school career trying to hurt or take down Kim. Now she appears to have found a way and she apparently doesn't care who else she hurts. Even after Kim and Ron stuck up for her after the accident where they themselves were the worst injured. They had all the reason in the world to take it out on Bonnie but they didn't did they. In fact they shared the blame and were suspended just like Bonnie was. I'd sooner go with no one than go with her." Josh challenged.

His father charged up and stuck a fist in Josh's face.

"YOU WILL BACK OFF YOUNG MAN. You know nothing. That girl may be smart and pretty but do you know she doesn't accept payment for what she does. How stupid is that. She could be making a fortune. The people that don't pay don't get helped. That boy Ron that is the lousiest excuse for a boy there is. Look at the way he dresses and from what I hear he is almost failing. He'll go nowhere. His family is nothing anyway."

Josh calmly stared back at this father. "They are nothing hmmm. Ron is a loser I guess you are saying. Could it be that all that money Ron receives from Bueno Nacho goes into his trust account in another back in town and not yours, even after you have tried every trick in the book to get your hands on that money? If I remember his parents are considered to be top in their fields. As for Ron, yeah he has trouble with his grades, but that favorite restaurant of yours; La Bistro? Did you know they offered to send him to culinary school at their expense so he could come back to cook for them? That was until Bueno Nacho upped the bid to get him to work with them. Ron is set for the rest of his life."

Mr. Mankey stood over his son.

"Your relationship with that girl is over you will not continue to see her or remain friends with that boy."

Josh shut his eyes. He didn't believe it would come to this. He knew what he had to do.

Josh stepped back from his parents and stared at both of them.

"Now listen both of you. I am going to continue to see Kim and Ron. They are the best friends that I have. Just because they are in a little trouble I am supposed to run away? I don't care about the Country Club ladies, nor do I care about the business contacts. I care about Kim and Ron. If you want to throw me out fine. I won't be the first son you've thrown out of the family. I'd be happy to live with him."

"GET OUT! I TOLD YOU THAT I NEVER EVER WISHED TO HEAR OF HIM AGAIN. GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU CAN SPEAK TO ME IN THE CORRECT MANNER YOU LITTLE ARTFART." His father screamed.

Josh spun and walked quickly from the room and ran up to his room. He pulled down a bag and packed a number of days of clothes in his bag. He then got everything else he would need for several days and walked down the back stairs, walked to his car, put his stuff in the car and drove away.

* * *

I would like to say thanks to Recon for helping me in the arrest process. Thanks to all for your comments and support. Please send on a review and let me know what you think, good, bad or so so. There is a lot more to come. 


	3. Chapter 3  Consequences

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this series of fictions.**  
**

**Four Friends – Consequences**

Ron and Kim were at the kitchen table trying to eat a semblance of a meal. Kim's mother had ordered out and gotten takeout for Bueno Nacho for Ron and some Chinese take out for Kim. However, even having missed supper and having their favorite food in front of them, neither of them felt like eating. Ron ate some, but Kim just picked at her food. Matt sat quietly at the table with the two teens. There was little sound in the room as the two teens played with their food. The parents had gone into the living room at Matt's request. He needed this time alone with the teens. Matt's senses told him that the two of them were not at all well.

"Not hungry you two?" He asked.

'How can you tell without seeing us? You are bli…" Kim stopped and covered her mouth. I did it again she thought. First with Felix now with Matt.

Matt smiled. "How can I tell that you are not eating without seeing Kim? I can hear both of you eat. I can also smell the food. Also both of you know I can sense how both of you feel."

Kim paused for a moment before speaking, "What do you think our chances are Matt?"

Matt smiled. "Well, I haven't had a chance to review a lot of the case details so I just don't know. This Miss Rockwaller, Bonnie, if I am not mistaken she was a partial cause of the incident."

Ron nodded. "Most of the other kids at school give us a wide berth after we come back after a mission. They know we need space. But this time Bonnie pulled that stunt with the book. We were both jumpy after that last mission and I think you know why."

Matt nodded and motioned for Ron to continue.

Kim picked up the story. "Well, both of us sort of lost it. I know Ron called the blade and …"

"I nearly skewered Bonnie with the Lotus Blade in the form of a spear. I barely missed her."

Matt held up his hand for Ron to stop.

"Ron I am going to ask you an important question. Did you know what you were doing?"

Ron shook his head. "I don't even remember anything after Kim and I dressed out for gym and met there on the floor. Next thing I knew I was standing there in the gym back to back with Kim. Barkin was on the floor with Kim on top of him. I had the blade in my hand. Mr. Barkin was telling us that all was okay. That is when Tara and Josh came in. I saw Bonnie in the stands hiding behind some chairs. I saw one of chairs next to where she had been sitting had been destroyed. Tara told me later that I had nearly killed her."

Matt nodded. "Now Kim at anytime did you attack or attempt to attack Bonnie?"

"No" said Kim. "I had Mr. Barkin on the floor by that time."

Matt nodded again.

"Well, Kim in your case, there should not be a problem. Maybe accessory would be all they could hope to prove. Ron, I spoke with the doctors that treated of both you and Mr. Barkin. They all said that there is no way that either one of you knew what you were doing. I am going to submit all of this in the pretrial hearing and see if we can get this to end quickly. If not we will go to trial and fight.

At that moment there was a knock at the front door. The three heard someone get up and go to the door.

"Josh! What in the world are you doing here? Come in son, come in." Mr. Possible was heard to say.

Kim and Ron exchanged concerned glances as they got up from the table and hurried into the living room. Kim saw Josh standing in the living room.

"Josh!" Kim yelled as she ran to hug him.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Josh, dude what's going on?" Ron asked as he placed his hand on Josh's shoulder.

"My parents and I had a rather interesting discussion about me seeing Kim when I got home." Josh told the group.

"They forbid me to ever see her again. My mom really went through the roof. My dad wasn't far behind. I told them I wasn't leaving Kim in a bind, and that I would continue to see her. They told me to get out so I packed my bag and left."

Kim's hand went to her face.

"You left your house. Josh you shouldn't have done that." She whispered.

"Believe me Kim, for right now I think it was the best thing to do. They were pretty upset. They threw my brother out a couple of years ago. I tried to get in touch with him but he is away on business. I was hoping to crash with him." Josh told the assembled group.

"You can stay here." Kim said flatly.

Mrs. Stoppable spoke up. "Kimberly, I don't think that would be a good idea. The fight was over Josh seeing you and spending the night here would only add fuel to the fire. Josh can stay with us. Josh, the one thing that I ask is either you call your parents or let Mr. Stoppable or I call your parents to let them know where you are."

"BUT!" Kim started to say.

"No, Kim." Mr. Possible said. "Mrs. Stoppable is right. Josh staying here would be a bad idea on a grand scale."

Josh pulled Kim into a hug. "They are right. My parents are wrong but there is no need to make things worse. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, would you call my parents. I don't think they will speak to me."

Mr. Stoppable stood. "I'll call Joshua, if you will give me the number."

Josh told Mr. Stoppable the number. Ron's father went to the kitchen phone and dialed the number. Everyone could hear only a muffled conversation though the kitchen door. Mr. Stoppable raised his voice a number of times, however soon he returned to the living room. His face reddened with anger.

"Well, that went as well as can be expected. Joshua, your parents relented that you could stay with us. But, they threatened to get a restraining order if you tried to stay here. So, I think it is best for all if we head for our house. You can stay in the guest room. All of you have school tomorrow and I think all of you will need some rest."

Kim and Josh broke apart as Ron stepped up to them.

"Josh, I'll ride with you. We might as well go now."

Kim and Josh kissed, then Josh turned to Ron.

"Let's go Ice-man."

**Next morning.**

Ron and Josh rose early to get ready for school. They had showered, shaved and dressed in time for a good breakfast. They were eating breakfast as they watched the news. The main story of the morning of course was the arrest of Team Possible. They watched as the tape played of Kim and Ron being led out of her house in handcuffs. The next clip showed them as they left the jail after they had been released. The scene changed to a live remote. The reporter was standing in the yard of a house. Ron froze when he recognized it as Tara's.

"We are here at the home of Tara King, friend to Team Possible, she and a number of students have a statement that they want to read. Miss King, please tell us about these recent events." Asked the reporter.

The camera panned over to reveal Tara standing with a number of other students including Brick, Felix, Monique, most to the cheerleaders and several more students. Tara began to speak.

"I know Kim and Ron very well. They are some of my best friends. They are very nice, caring people, who have dedicated a good portion of their lives for the past few years and protecting all of us. Both of them have given all of us a good portion of their lives. They have given up many things that any normal teenager could not live without and it is not just those things. They have paid a heavy price for what they have done. The incident at school was caused by a prank by a family member of the family pressing these charges. Kim and Ron had just been on one of the deadliest, most strenuous mission that they had been on in a longtime. The equipment they had to use had been used against them on an earlier mission. A mission that nearly ended their very lives. The prank that caused them to react as they had been trained and as they have fought for so long. That reaction is part of the price they have paid. How would you like to live a life where every little loud noise could be an attempt on your life? How would you like to live a life where you have to watch every corner, every shadow, and every rooftop almost every minute of your live? How would you like to live a life knowing that you were on call to risk your life at the drop of a hat? I have no idea how many dates, dances, or other events they have missed or given up to go fight some freak to protect us. They never know when some freak is going to jump out at them. That is the life they live, and guess what they don't get paid one red cent for what they do. I hope the truth will shine out that they thought they were just protecting themselves. They have protected us for so long. I think the time has come for all of us to support them in their time of need. If you want to thank them for what they have done please join us in standing with them. Thank you."

The camera panned back to the reporter as he spoke into his mike. "This is Eyewitness news returning you to our station."

Ron and Josh looked at each other. "Wow!" they said together. They got up from the table and went to pick up Kim for school.

Ron turned the steering wheel to his car to pull into the drive of the Possible Home. The sun was bright and the dew was just drying off the grass. Kim came to the front door and waved them in, her red hair shining in the morning sun. She was dressed in the same outfit she had worn when Ron had come back from Japan. Ron parked the car and called out.

"Kim we don't have a lot of time, what's up?" he called out.

Kim continued to wave them in.

"There is something that was delivered this morning you might what to see, come on in for just a minute." She called.

Ron and Josh looked at each other and shrugged. Both of them got out of the car, and walked up the front walk and entered the Possible home.

When Ron walked in the door, Kim pointed to an enormous flower arrangement sitting on a table. A banner across the arrangement said "Welcome to the Club" below the banner was a digital picture of Kim and Ron being led out in handcuffs. Kim's face was brilliant red as she handed a card to Ron. Written on the front of the card in graceful script were the words To Kimberly Ann Possible and Ronald Adrian Stoppable. Ron opened the vellum envelope and read the card.

"Dear Kim and Ron,

Well, well, well, haven't we been naughty! Imagine the Doc and my surprise to see on the evening news but the princess and the buffoon under arrest. My, my, my, those nasty little handcuffs can be tight can't they Princess? Have you gotten the fingerprint ink off your fingers? Hey, buffoon, I hope your mug shot is better than the other pictures I have seen of you. How was your picture little princess? Oh, I am sure it was one for the papers. I just know you enjoyed the accommodations while you were in those cells. Those thin little mattresses are so comfortable aren't they? Well, so long for now. Next time we meet maybe, we can talk about old times about being in the slammer. New experience wasn't it.

Sincerely,

Shego and Dr. D.

Ron turned to Kim and started to laugh.

Kim's face flushed again.

"Ron how can you laugh at this? They are making fun of us." She snarled.

Ron's laugh subsided to a giggle.

"Sorry KP, but the ability to laugh at myself has been a talent for sometime. You have to say now, this is funny. Shego must have been laughing her head off when she wrote this."

Kim's face broke into a small smile.

"Yeah, you're right. This is funny in a way. Come on, let's get to school."

**Middleton High School**

Ron pulled his car into a parking space at the school. He saw Tara walking up with Monique and Felix with her. Josh and Kim were in the backseat. Ron parked his car and turned off the ignition. He got out of the car and was immediately enveloped by Tara. Kim and Josh joined in the hug as Monique and Felix watched.

Kim turned to Monique. "Hi, Mon. What's the word?"

Monique came and gave Kim and Ron a hug.

"Well, girl, it's hard to say. Everyone was in shock to see the two of you in handcuffs. Most are on your side. Some are undecided. Others I don't know, but I would watch myself. I know there is a group of parents circulating a petition to get both of you removed from school. They "feel that you are a danger to the student body". Any mistake, any problem would just give them fuel for the fire."

"Thanks, Mon." Said Ron. "Let's get inside; being tardy would not look good at all."

Kim and Ron approached their lockers to prepare for their coming classes. As they walked down the hall several students stopped and watched, there were whispers and pointed fingers, mouths covered by hands, eyes opened wide in surprise. Other students came up with a hug, a handshake, a wave, a smile. Others acted as if Kim and Ron simply did not exist. The two teens opened their lockers as they prepared for their first class.

"Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable. Would you please come with me to my office?" They turned to face the imposing figure of Mr. Barkin. The two teens nodded, finished getting their books for the morning and followed Mr. Barkin to his office.

"Please have a seat both of you." Barkin asked as they entered his office. He closed the door behind him and sat at his desk. They took the seats across the desk from him and waited.

"Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable" he paused a moment. "Kim, Ron. The school board has ordered me to inform you that your attendance at this school will be on a provisional basis. If there are any more incidents, I am afraid that I would have to ask both of you to leave the school."

"We understand Mr. Barkin." Ron said.

Mr. Barkin continued. "I also have to inform you that a restraining order has been placed against both of you in relation to Miss Rockwaller. You are not to approach her, speak to her in anyway. Also, by order of the school board, both of you are suspended from the cheer team and all extra activities until the outcome of this incident."

"WHAT?" Kim said, "Are we considered guilty until proven innocent?"

"Miss Possible, I don't like it any more than you do." Mr. Barkin said sharply. "I can't do anything about it. I have superiors too you know. They didn't want you in school at all. But they couldn't find a rule to keep you out. I can do one thing though. I will make it clear to everyone. Both of you are still students of this school and you are considered innocent until the courts say otherwise."

"Thanks Mr. Barkin, we know you are trying to help. Don't risk getting in trouble because of us. Ron and I would feel bad if you did." Kim told Mr. Barkin.

"Kim, I have never run from a fight, this is one fight I plan to stand my ground." Mr. Barkin stated. "Now both of you get to class, the secretary has your hall passes. Just stay away from Miss Rockwaller and everything should be ok. Take care of each other and let your friends help you."

Kim and Ron soon walked into Latin, their first class of the day. The teacher nodded as they handed her their hall passes and motioned them to their seats. The two teens took their seats midway back in the center. Bonnie apparently was attending another class. As they took their seats several students patted Kim on the back, touched her or just smiled. Ron got several handshakes and smiles. The teacher restarted the class as Kim and Ron opened their books.

**Lunchtime**

Josh and Tara were saving seats for Kim and Ron as they entered the lunchroom. It seemed like ages ago when the "Angel and the Iceman" had saved the school and Ron had taught Bonnie a lesson in humiliation. Now the stares and whispers spread across the lunchroom as Kim and Ron entered. Kim and Ron walked to the table were Josh and Tara waited without a word. They all began to eat silently after Kim and Ron sat down. They noticed that Bonnie only had a small group with her on the other side of the room.

Monique came across the room carrying her tray and sat down with the four friends.

"Kim, Iceman, how are you two holding up?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders.

"We are okay I guess, Mon. Everyone seems to be pretty nice about the whole deal. What happened to Bonnie's posse? Her table is normally the place to be if you are to be on the social order in the school."

Monique smiled.

"Well, that is no more. The only reason those two are sitting with her now is that she has something on them and they don't have a choice. Otherwise, the queen b… , the queen over there would be by herself. No one and I do mean no one is talking to her."

Ron grunted. "My heart breaks for her. I'd like to break her little neck, but it might not look good at the trial."

Tara reached over and put her arm through his.

"Daddy really helped with that news report this morning. He works at the station and he called in a few favors to get us on the air. The station beat all the others to that part of the story. Students and parents are all calling the station wanting to help. Dad told me before lunch there is to be a rally in your support in a couple of days."

"Your dad rocks Tara. We really appreciate what he is doing." Kim said smiling.

The group ate silently for the rest of the meal for a while when Jack, one of the football players came up to the table and laid a card on their table. He placed his hands on both Kim and Ron.

"We are behind both of you."

Marcella, one of the cheerleaders reached into her backpack and pulled out a flower. She stood and walked over and laid it on the table. She turned and gave both Kim and Ron a hug. Other students moved to pull cards out of bags and books. Flowers and stuffed animals appeared out of coats, pocketbooks and backpacks. One after another the students filed by each placing something on the table with Kim and Ron be it a flower, a stuffed animal or a card.

Josh put his arm around Kim as tears began to fall from her face. She glanced over to Ron to see that his own eyes were glistening. Her hand came across the table toward his. He slowly took her hand in his and gripped it softly. Their eyes locked for a moment, each staring into the depths of the others eyes. They never asked payment or expected payment for what they for what they did. Now payment was being made in kind. Tara put her head down onto Ron's shoulder. Soon students were coming in from the hall adding their gifts to the growing monument of respect to their fellow students. Tara reached over and took Josh's hand and then put their two hands on top of Kim and Ron's. Kim and Ron turned to look at the two of them; soon eight hands were clasped together in the center of the table.

Bonnie stared at the four, then stood and left the lunchroom going the long way around to avoid the table where Kim and Ron were sitting. The two girls who had been sitting with Bonnie walked slowly until they were sure Bonnie was out of sight. They both stepped over to the table and added cards of their own. They then turned and hurried out of the room.

**Middleton SmartyMart**

Kim, Josh, Ron and Tara were shopping the aisles of SmartyMart. Ron wanted to get some more play tubes for Rufus and Kim wanted to pick up some new mission gloves. The two couples ignored the stares and glances that they met at every aisle and every corner. Sometimes a mother would reach out, grab a wide-eyed child, and drag them away taking the long way around to avoid the two teens. Kim and Ron just would wave at the kids as their mothers dragged them away. The kids would always just smile and wave back much to the chagrin of their red-faced mothers.

Tara nudged Ron and pointed down one aisle. They recognized Katie and her parents shopping for some clothes. Just at that moment Katie recognized the four, she turned and said something to her parents as she pointed up the aisle. Katie's parents looked up in surprise at Kim and Ron standing there. They nodded to Katie and the little girl came running up to Ron.

"Mr. Ron, Mr. Ron."

Several heads turned to see the little girl run and jump into Ron's waiting arms. Katie released Ron but a moment to reach over and pull Kim into the same hug. The little girl clung to the two teen heroes. Katie's parents walked up and waited for their daughter to release her grip on her two heroes.

Ron noticed some bruises on Katie's arms and face.

"Katie what happened to you?"

Katie's mother spoke up.

"She got into a fight at school. Some of the kids were saying that the two of you were mean and deserved to be in jail. Katie stood up for you and they turned on her. She is suspended for a day."

"Katie!" Ron exclaimed. "Don't get into trouble because of us."

"But they were saying that you needed to rot in jail." Katie whined.

"That doesn't matter Katie." Kim explained. "They have a right to say what they think. Ron and I are okay with it. We will get through this okay. Just don't start anymore fights Okay?"

"Okay." Katie said quietly. She took her mother's hand and they went back to shopping. Katie's dad turned to Kim and Ron.

"She has worn that watch you gave her since she got home. It really made her a target for some of the other kids. I believe they have been hearing too much hype and not much truth."

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Ron.

"No." Katie's father answered. "You gave me my daughter back; you have done so much for us already. Right now, we are planning to be at the rally next week. People are going to hear what you did for her. Please never give up you two; there is a great deal of people behind you."

He gave both the teens a hug and turned to rejoin his family.

The four friends turned and headed out of the store. Ron noticed something wrong with his car as they approached it. The tires on one side had been slashed, all the lights had been knocked out and several windows broken. "Criminals", "You are not above the law", and "hope you rot in jail" were scrawled in paint all over the car. A photographer jumped up from behind a car and began to take pictures. The four teens blinked at the brilliant flash in their faces. Soon a number of other photographers were there all taking pictures of Kim and Ron and what was left of Ron's car. A new screw showed up and a news camera light added to the glare of several camera flashes as Ron stood staring at what remained of his car.

Tara reached into her purse and pulled out her phone. "Daddy, we need your help."

**King Residence**

Kim, Ron, Josh and Tara sat in the living room after Mr. King had picked them up. The police impounded Ron's car as evidence and had started an investigation. The tapes for the security cameras of the parking lot had been taken as evidence. Officer Hubble had told Ron's parents that they were going to review the tapes to attempt to identify the person or person who had vandalized Ron's car.

Ron sat with his head in his hands. Tara sat beside him rubbing his back and neck. Kim and Josh sat across the room watching the two of them.

"Sorry about the car Iceman. I am sure the police will find them." Josh told Ron.

Ron smiled. "They did me a favor; I was planning to get it painted anyway. Now insurance will pay for it. Maybe I can get a new set of tires out of it."

Kim laughed. "That's my partner, always looking at the bright side of things."

"That's my Ron." claimed Tara.

"I bow to your superior claim." Kim said with a smile.

"So how about we get some homework done after supper and then head home?" Ron suggested.

Ron and Tara went into the kitchen where Ron helped Mrs. King cook supper. Soon wonderful smells came out of the kitchen and mouths were watering all around. Kim and Josh helped set the table. Ron produced a meal of beef stir-fry and rice. The King's, Kim, Ron and Josh sat down, gave thanks for the friendship of the four and enjoyed the meal.

"Oh, man. I wonder if they would make me do Latin in jail." Ron whimpered. "It would be worth it to get out of all of this homework."

"Ron, get to work." Growled Kim.

"I agree," said Tara. "Let's get all of this done and maybe have a little snuggle time."

Ron and Josh smiled at each other and then dove into their work. The two girls smiled at each other.

"Nothing like a little sugar to get them motivated." Kim whispered. Tara giggled just a little and nodded.

The four teens finished their homework in record time and soon were gathered in the living room. Kim and Josh on the couch and Tara and Ron in the loveseat. Mr. and Mrs. King stayed for a few minutes, and then Mrs. King stood. "Squirrel, would you help me with some of my work for the station."

"Yes, dear, I would be glad to help." Mr. King stood then winked at the four teens as he left the room. The four teens smiled at each other and snuggled down a little closer.

The doorbell rang about this time and Mr. King went to open the door. The four teens were busy extracting themselves from the positions they had obtained and four very red faces greeted Mr. King as he passed the door to the living room. Mrs. Possible was at the door when he opened it.

"Anne, won't you please come in." Mr. King invited.

"No thank you, Richard, I just needed to pick up three wayward souls that seem to be seeking refuge here. Come on, Kim, Josh, Ron, we need to get the two guys home."

"Goodnight Ron" Tara said as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Let's go you three." Mrs. Possible said. 'You have school tomorrow. Kim, Ron after school, we are supposed to meet with Matt about your case."

Mrs. Possible pulled into the drive at the Stoppable's and Josh and Ron got out.

"Thanks for the ride Mrs. P." Ron said.

Josh gave Kim a quick kiss as he got out. "See you in the morning Angel."

The four teens were soon in bed asleep. If they had looked out the window, they might have seen a red suited figure checking each house looking after them.

Daredevil spun across the rooftops and trees of Middleton. After checking on the four teens, he headed for one home. The home of the Rockwaller family.

"Ok, Matt my boy" he said to himself. "Let's see what we can find out why all of a sudden this family wished to press charges."

He approached the Rockwaller residence when he sensed the presence of someone else. He remained totally still. The other figure did not appear to know he was there. That figure leapt off of the roof of the Rockwaller residence and entered one of the upstairs windows. Daredevil approached the home stealthily and listened.

"OK, people, so far so good, just a little more time and Kimmie and the buffoon will be in jail. All you have to do is play your parts."

Shego turned her back to the frightened family and looked out of the window. She could just make out Kim's house in the distance.

She whirled back to face Bonnie who cringed back. "Little girl, you better play your part as the poor little victim or you and I are going to have a little play time."

Shego ignited her plasma gloves.

"And oh what fun I will have." Shego said with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4 The Trial of Team Possible

**Four Friends – Chapter Four**

The judge's gavel rapped on the wooden pedestal. "This court will come to order."

Kim slid her hand over to Ron's as they both sat with Matt at the defense table. The trial had lasted a number of days with the prosecution and defense both presenting their cases. The jury had been instructed and they had left to deliberate. That had been yesterday, they had only met less than one day. Now the jury had returned to the court room.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Jury, have you reached a verdict?" The judge asked.

A tall dark haired gentleman stood. "Yes your honor."

"Give the verdict to the bailiff." The judge instructed.

The gentleman handed a folded sheet of paper to the bailiff, who walked over to the judge and handed it to him. The judge opened the paper, read it, and then handed it back to the bailiff who returned it to the jury foreman.

"Will the defendants stand for the verdict?" The judge instructed.

Kim, Ron and Matt stood. The two teens held hands as they stood waiting.

"On the count of assault with the intent to commit bodily injury, how to do you find the defendants, guilty or not guilty?" The judge asked.

"We find the defendants, guilty." The foreman answered.

Kim's heart exploded and her knees grew weak. Ron had to turn and steady her. They could hear cries from their families.

"The sentence for this offense is 4 to 6 years in a state correctional facility. Will the bailiffs remove the prisoners?" The judge ordered.

Kim felt her arms being pulled behind her and handcuffs being placed on her wrists. She turned to look back at the audience. Bonnie Rockwaller sat there with a grin across her face. Her mouth forming two silent words "GOT YOU!"

Kim gasped as she awoke in her room. Her hand clutched at her sweat soaked tank top. She rolled over to look at the clock in her darkened room. 5'o clock it read. She glanced over at her dress hanging outside of the closet. Their trial started today. She threw back her damp sheets and sat on the edge of the bed. The light from the streetlight outside her attic room played across the floor. Newspaper cut outs lay piled on her desk. The screen to her computer glowed with announcements of many emails waiting to be read. Kim ran her hand through her damp hair. That had been the third dream like that this week. She stood and headed for her bath as she started to get ready for the coming day.

**Trial day one**

Kim and Ron sat at the table in the crowded courtroom. Matt was at their side. Kim was wearing a green dress; Ron was in a dark suit. The Stoppables and the Possibles sat in the courtroom behind their children. Norman Atkinson, the District Attorney, sat with his team at the next table whispering to his team as the morning sun shone in the windows of the courtroom. Kim and Ron had to fight through waves of reporters and camera crews to get into the courthouse. Middleton had become a media circus. News crews from around the world were in town covering the trial.

The door to the judge's chamber opened and the bailiff called

"All rise, this court is now in session. The Honorable Edward Franklin presiding."

The judge entered the room and sat behind his desk. The bailiff continued.

"All may be seated. The case of the State of Colorado vs. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable in now in session."

He picked up his gavel and rapped it. Kim jumped at the harsh knocking sound of wood on wood. The same sound as she remembered from her dreams.

"This courtroom will come to order"

"Is the Defense ready"

"Yes your honor." Matt answered as he stood.

"Is the Prosecution ready?"

"Yes, your honor" The District Attorney answered as he stood.

"Read the charges at this time." The judge asked.

Mr. Atkinson turned and picked a sheet of paper from one of his assistants.

"Your honor we bring before court, Ronald Adrian Stoppable and Kimberly Ann Possible with assault with intent to commit bodily injury. We also charge both with conspiracy to commit assault. We additionally charge Mr. Stoppable and Miss Possible with assault with a deadly weapon and reckless endangerment."

"Is the defense ready to plead?" The judge asked.

"Yes your honor." Matt answered.

The judge looked at Kim and Ron as they stood.

"How do you plead?"

Kim and Ron stood hand in hand and spoke in unison. "Not guilty."

The judge nodded as Kim and Ron sat down.

"Enter into the record that the defendants plead not guilty."

Mr. Atkinson stood.

"Your Honor the Prosecution wishes to set bond at $250,000 apiece."

"Objection" said Matt. "Your Honor, the bond is excessive."

"Sustained, bond will remain at $10,000 each." The judge announced.

The District Attorney shouted his voice reverberating around the room.

"YOUR HONOR, the prosecution objects to the low amount of bail. Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable are well known for their ability to travel around the world. What will keep them from disappearing to some foreign country?"

Matt stood and spoke calmly.

"Your honor, Miss Possible, and Mr. Stoppable have already voluntarily surrendered their passports and their identification papers to the court. The Global Justice Organization has placed them on suspension pending the outcome of the trial. Although Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable are well known around the world as crime fighters, they are teenagers and will need the support of their families. Also, because of their notoriety as officers of justice their security in any correctional facility would be questionable without placing them in solitary."

The judge rapped the gavel again.

"The bond stands at $10,000, unless there are further motions at this time. This court will reconvene at 9:00 am tomorrow morning. This court is adjourned."

**Trial part two – The prosecution **

Kim and Ron sat at the defense table with Matt. Both of the teens had arrived that morning with their families. The area around the courthouse was filled with media vans with their satellite towers extended. Hundreds of people filled the town square. Some were residents of Middleton; others had come into town just to be there for the trial of the two teens. The sheriff department had to assign deputies to help the two teens and their families get into the courthouse. Matt had explained the evening before that today would be the time for the prosecution to start presenting its case.

Kim had asked. "Matt, if the worst happens and we are convicted. What will happen?"

Matt sighed and waited a moment.

Ron spoke. "Please Matt, we would like to know." He clutched Tara's hand as all of them sat in the living room at the Stoppables. Josh sat next to Kim.

"You would be looking at 4 to 6 years in a state prison. Considering you put more than your share of people in prison and the fact that you are both only 17 could go in your favor. You may get a little help there and be in solitary at least for the first few years, and then you would be moved to the general population. You would also be sent to separate facilities with little chance of any communication. But let's not talk of losing and speak of winning."

The rest of the evening had been Matt telling them what to expect. Now they sat waiting for the judge. The DA sat at the other table with a huge grin on his face. He had been all over the TV telling the world about how the two teens of Team Possible were just vigilantes out for glory. In his opinion, they were just two very dangerous people who needed to be behind bars.

The door to the courtroom opened and the judge walked in. The bailiff called

"All rise, this court is now in session. The Honorable Edward Franklin presiding."

The judge sat behind the bench. The bailiff continued.

"All may be seated. The case of State of Colorado vs. Kimberly Ann Possible and Ronald Adrian Stoppable in now in session."

The judge rapped his gavel. "This court will to order. Is the prosecution ready?"

The DA rose. "We are your honor."

"Proceed" the judge ordered.

"Thank you your honor, if the court will lend its attention to the screen I will start my opening statement.

"Ladies and gentleman of the jury, this trial is not about just about Kimberly Anne Possible and Ronald Adrian Stoppable, Well known Global Justice agents and their actions in the past up to the date in question."

A number of slides displayed on the screen showed Kim and Ron in the parade in Tara's hometown. The next slides showed them in a fight with Monkeyfist and Shego. Kim was using a power staff to fight Shego and Ron had the Lotus Blade. The next slide showed Kim and Ron in the gym with Kim on top of Barkin with Ron standing behind her with the Lotus Blade.

"This trial is also about the lack of judgment shown by both the Possibles and the Stoppables in allowing their teenaged children to be turned into dangerous agents of destruction capable of using lethal weapons."

The slides on the screen then were of Ron using the Lotus Blade and Kim decking several goons. There were also slides of Kim and Ron wearing the battle suits in Brazil using the laser weapons.

"They allowed their children to be in school, with other students creating a hazard just by their attendance to the school."

The screen showed slides made from the school pictures of the fight Kim and Ron had with Monkey Fist and Duff Killagan.

"These pictures show that they bring their fights into our very schools. Who knows how many students could have been injured if the villains did not leave when they did. The last straw is this last incident where they nearly killed another student and assaulted a school official."

The slides from the video showed Kim and Ron in their mission mode stance in the gym, the destroyed seat next to where Bonnie was sitting, and the remains of the basketball destroyed by Kim.

"These two so called agents have been using their notoriety as heroes to get their way in school and in this city. They have special privileges not given other students. Their hatred of Bonnie Rockwaller is common knowledge within the school, especially by Miss Possible who has done everything in her power to make Miss Rockwaller's life miserable. We intend to prove that not only are Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable guilty of assault but are also guilty of gross negligent conduct in their attendance at Middleton High School."

"The prosecution calls Miss Bonnie Rockwaller as our first witness."

Bonnie stood and walked forward to the witness chair. The bailiff stood with her and held out a Bible.

"Raise your right hand and place your left hand on the Bible."

Bonnie complied with his orders.

"Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

Bonnie nodded. "I swear."

"Have a seat and state your name." The bailiff asked.

Bonnie sat in the witness chair behind the microphone; she leaned forward and told the room.

"I am Bonnie Renee Rockwaller."

She waited a moment as she glanced over at Kim and Ron sitting at the other table. Kim had seen hatred in Bonnie's eyes before but now she wasn't sure what she was seeing; hatred, pity, fear or a combination of all of them. The DA approached Bonnie and cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Miss Rockwaller, would you tell us of the events of the day in question." He asked.

"It started as another normal day for most of us. Of course all of the talk was about the mission that Kim and Ron had just been on. Kim and Ron just walked right into school with their friends hanging all over them. Our first class of the day was Latin and I remember it well as we had a test. The teacher called Kim and Ron up to the desk and asked them something about what they were doing. I don't know if she had caught them cheating but I know that she talked to them some after the test. But that seems to be the thing with those two. They always get the benefit of the doubt or outright help. They get preferential treatment all the time. It makes the kids at school sick. They go all over the world supposedly fighting all these people then they come back to school and expect special treatment."

"Objection" Matt said standing. "That is an opinion not a fact"

"Sustained" the judge ordered. "Miss Rockwaller, keep your comments to the facts please."

Bonnie bit her lip and continued.

"After Latin we had gym. Kim and Ron were late because of talking with the teacher. They dressed out and were waiting for the drill to end. I was sitting in the bleachers as because I had twisted my ankle at home and had a medical excuse. I saw Kim and Ron standing there waiting to join the class. I thought I would play a little trick. I mean it was just a joke. I picked up my book and dropped it behind them. I didn't know that it would make as big a bang as it did but WOW! Well, Kim and Ron jumped and yelled. The next thing I knew they were standing in the middle of the gym floor. Ron had that freaky sword of his out. That is about the second time I have seen him pull that out on school grounds."

"So Mr. Stoppable had a deadly weapon on school grounds. Does he hide it on his person?" The DA asked.

"No, that the funny thing, there is no way he could hide something like that. He seems to produce it out of the air." Bonnie answered.

"Produce it out of the air, you mean like magic?"

The DA laughed but his laughed ended when Bonnie answered.

"Yeah, just like that, there was a flash of blue light and there it was in his hand."

"Continue, Miss Rockwaller." The DA asked.

"Well, it was so funny to see those two jump like that, so I was laughing. That was when I saw Ron look at me. It scared me. His eyes were like glowing blue. Then the sword in his hand changed into a spear and he threw it at me. I was lucky to get out of the way. It just missed me and busted the chair next to me. Then he raised his hand and it flew back to him. That was when Barkin ran up to them yelling. Kim had him on the floor in a split second. She was going really pound him when she stopped. Mr. Barkin was yelling something. That was when both of them stopped. Ron was right behind Kim then, that sword of his still out. Everything calmed down then and Ron made that sword disappear."

"Disappear, you mean he hid it in his clothes?" The DA asked.

"No, all he had on was a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He just made it disappear into the air."

The DA looked at Bonnie grimly "What happened then?"

"I don't know, I ran." Bonnie answered.

"Thank you, Miss Rockwaller. Your witness." The DA turned at sat at his table.

Matt stood and approached the witness stand.

"Miss Rockwaller, statements have been made that Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable hate you. There was an incident at school where Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable were injured due to your negligence. They admitted to sharing in the blame for the incident. They received suspensions from the team and spent some time in the hospital because of that accident. When they returned to school, they found you were being ostracized by the school body. From what I know from statements from other students, they supported you and forgave you for the incident. I don't know about you but that doesn't sound like they hate you."

"That was just one time for them to make a big statement, it was all show with Kim and Ron. They did it to take the heat off that they made a mistake." Bonnie hissed.

Matt turned to the defense table, picked up a file and handed it to the judge.

"Your Honor, I would like to admit this into evidence. These files are the disciplinary files of Miss Kim Possible, Mr. Ronald Stoppable, and Miss Bonnie Rockwaller. I believe they will show just who was the instigator of most the incidents at the high school."

Matt turned back to Bonnie.

"Miss Rockwaller, you said it was a joke dropping that book. You were a close to Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable as anyone being on the cheer team. You knew of the mission where they nearly died. You were at the Dinner where they were awarded the highest honor for bravery the second time. Interviews from other students at the school everyone seemed to know but you that Kim and Ron had been having problems recovering from the last mission."

Bonnie started to answer but Matt help up his hand.

"You are excused Miss Rockwaller. Your Honor I wish to retain the right to recall Miss Rockwaller."

"So noted, you are excused Miss. Rockwaller." The judge stated.

Bonnie got up and returned to her seat with her sisters. They patted her on the back and smiled.

Mr. Atkinson stood.

"Your honor the prosecution would like to enter into evidence People's exhibit #1. This is the security tape of the gym of Middleton High School the day in question. I would like to play it for the court at this time."

The judge nodded. "Proceed."

The DA crossed the courtroom and loaded a tape into the player. An image came up on the large screen in the room. The image had no sound yet clearly showed the gym. The images went into motion showing students running an exercise.

"This tape shows the gym that morning if you will watch closely at this point you will see the defendants come into the gym."

The image on the screen played until two figures appeared out of a hall. The image froze at that point.

"The defendants have just entered on the floor of the gym and paused as they waited for the exercise to end. Please note the position of Miss Rockwaller at this point on the bleachers."

The tape started again and the court watched as Bonnie appeared to drop an object. The result was instant and surprising. Kim and Ron leaped in the air, spun and landed in the middle of the gym. Students ran from the area. There was a blue flash on the screen and the image froze.

"Here ladies and gentleman of the jury is the instant that Mr. Stoppable obtained the weapon in question."

The image started again. The picture showed Ron appearing to concentrate on something. The sword morphed into the shape of a spear. The image froze again.

"Here Mr. Stoppable has somehow obtained a spear."

The image moved again and Ron was seen hurling the spear across the gym. The image continued as the spear struck the seat shattering one near a figure that was seen to be Bonnie. The image started looping at that point repeating over and over the image of Ron shaping the sword into a spear and throwing it at Bonnie. Kim was seen back to back with Ron appearing to cover his back."

This is the moment ladies and gentleman. Excuses can be made, statements taken, reasons given, but the fact still remains. That Mr. Ronald Stoppable did throw a lethal weapon at Miss Rockwaller. Miss Possible was at his side supporting those actions.

The tape continued as Kim destroyed the ball as it rolled to them. Then image showed Mr. Barkin running up to the two teens. The audience was surprised to see Kim literally throw the much larger man to the floor with little effort. The tape froze at this point.

"You have also just seen Miss Possible commit two extremely violent acts with Mr. Stoppable backing her up. As you can see both of the defendants did commit multiple acts of aggression against a number of persons." The DA turned and turned off the screen.

"Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable have been out of control for a long time. They travel the world unchaperoned to fight persons better handled by professional agents. These two are little more than vigilantes. It is a wonder that no one has been hurt or killed up to this point. But it stops here. NO MORE. They appear to be so perfect yet I wonder if we checked out any medical facilities along the way of their missions to see if Miss Possible had to visit one."

"OBJECTION" yelled Matt. "THIS IS INEXCUSEABLE, move to strike."

"SUSTAINED, stike those comments from the record and counsel approach the bench." The judge stated his face livid with rage.

When the DA and Matt got to the bench the Judge glared at the District Attorney.

"YOU sir are about 3 seconds away from major trouble. This trial is on the actions of a single date. Your comments just then in no way have relevance to this case. Quit showboating Mr. Norman Atkinson, or I will have you in front of a review board so fast it will make your head swim."

The DA nodded and they returned to their seats.

"Does the defense have any questions about the video tape?" The judge asked.

"No your honor, the defense does not." Matt answered.

"Your honor the prosecution rests." The DA stated.

"Is the defense ready?" The judge asked.

"Yes your honor." Matt said standing. "The defense calls Dr. Betty Director of Global Justice."

Dr, Director stood and approached the bench. The bailiff presented the Bible to her as she placed her left hand on it and raised her right hand.

The bailiff asked. "Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God."

"I swear." Betty answered.

"Take your seat and state your name and occupation." asked the bailiff.

Dr. Director took the witness seat. "I am Dr. Betty Director, executive Director of Global Justice."

Matt approached her.

"Dr. Director, you were one who gave the orders to send Team Possible against Dr. Drakken and Shego on that date last summer did you not."

"That is correct." She answered.

"Could you give the court a summation of Team Possible and the results of the mission?" Matt asked.

Dr. Director sighed and turned her face to the jury. "Team Possible was and is one of the most effective teams I have the honor to work with. They were sent in as it was my assessment that they were the best for the job. They completed the mission successfully, yet they were badly injured. Sensors registered the explosion of the base but that is a common occurrence. The distress beacon that started soon after the explosion was not a common occurrence."

"Dr. Director, this distress beacon. Is it a common for an agent to activate it?" Matt questioned.

"No." Dr. Director stated shaking her head. "That beacon is to be used only in the most extreme emergencies. When it was activated, all Global Justice assets were sent to the location under top priority. As it was we were barely in time."

"Dr. Director, I know this next part will be difficult for you, but as I display the following slides and videos I would like you to explain them to the court." Matt asked.

Dr. Director nodded.

Matt continued. "Your honor, the defense would like to enter into evidence exhibits 2 – 11. These are photographs of the intensive care ward after the first mission in question, medical records of both defendants of that same time. Video tapes that obtained from the remains of the lair after its destruction and video of the mission as it occurred in Brazil. Dr. Director will explain each one."

"Photo exhibit # 2 is a picture of Miss Kimberly Ann Possible in the ICU at the Global Justice Hospital." Dr. Director started.

Kim turned her head as she saw the picture. Josh closed his eyes and swallowed, trying to force the image he had just seen from his mind. Kim's mother turned her head and buried it into her husband's neck. Mr. Possible sat silently with tears sliding down his face.

On the screen was a picture of Kim. The picture had been censored to protect her privacy, but the picture clearly showed Kim lying on a hospital bed with tubes and lines running in and out of her. Her face was mottled red and one eye was blacked shut. Her hair had been shaved in places and reddened bandages covered the areas. One leg was set in a traction device with pins entering her skin and holding her leg straight. Her arms were full of IV lines. A tube red with blood exited from her left side to a container on the floor. Above her head hung numerous bags of fluid and a bag of blood. Her stomach was covered in a number of red lines covered in surgical tape.

"Miss Kimberly Ann Possible was admitted to the GJ Intensive Care Unit after being rushed to the trauma center for emergency surgery. Miss Possible suffered numerous bruises and lacerations, but also suffered a severe concussion, a collapsed lung, her liver was cracked, several broken ribs, her leg was shattered and had to be pieced together. She also suffered for second and third degree burns from laser blasts. She was kept in a drug induced coma for several days till her body recovered enough so that she could wake up."

"Photo exhibit #3 is a picture of Ronald Adrian Stoppable in the same unit."

Tara whimpered and clutched a tissue to her face. Josh put is arm around her. Mrs. Stoppable closed her eyes as Mr. Stoppable reached over and took her hand. Ron sat mute and unmoving as he stared at a picture of himself. Kim looked at the picture and began rubbing her hands.

The picture showed Ron lying on a similar table. Again the photo had been censored but it clearly showed him lying on the table covered in tubes and lines. His head was covered in bandages. His chest and stomach were a crosshatch of surgical incisions. A tube also reddened in blood ran from his chest to a container on the floor. One arm was covered in bandages, as was one leg.

"Mr. Ronald Adrian Stoppable was admitted to the GJ Intensive Care Unit after surgery in the trauma unit. Mr. Stoppable suffered a skull fracture, a collapsed lung, a ruptured spleen, a shattered arm, a broken leg and numerous second and third degree burns. He also was kept in a drug induced coma for a period of time."

"Both of these young people lay on the edge of death for three days. Only the skill and knowledge of the medical staff at the GJ hospital was able to save them. The two teens slowly recovered over the weeks and by using advanced and top secret medical techniques were they able to return to school in time."

"Thank you, Dr. Director." Matt said.

Matt turned to the judge.

"Your honor, the defense would like to request a recess. I believe the defendants, their families and the court could use a break."

The judge turned to the DA. "Any objection?"

The DA stood his own face a pasty white. "None your honor."

The judge rapped his gavel. "We will recess until tomorrow morning."

"All rise." The bailiff called.

The judge stood and left the room. The jury followed. Many in tears, others sniffing.

Kim and Ron stood shakily as their families joined them at the table. Tara buried herself in Ron's arms and kissed his neck gently and rubbed his back.

"You okay?" she asked.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, just first time seeing that picture."

Josh stood with his arm around Kim, her head on his shoulder. "Same here, we have never seen them. They were actually just declassified."

"Ronald, Kimmie, let's go." Mr. Possible called. "The deputies have arranged for us to get in the van in the basement. That way we will not have to fight all those reporters."

"Okay, daddy." Kim called. "Let's do guys." She reached for Ron's hand and the four of them left that courtroom together. The parents turned to see the four of them: Tara, Ron, Kim and Josh walking up the hall toward them. The two couples arm in arm with Kim and Ron holding hands.

**Next morning.**

"This court will come to order." The judge called as the rapped his gavel.

"Is the defense ready to continue." He asked.

Matt stood at the defense table.

"Yes your honor, the defense recalls Dr. Betty Director. Your honor, we would now like to admit into evidence defense exhibit 12. A video tape of the mission as it occurred in Sao Paulo. Dr. Director will explain what we will be seeing."

"Ladies and gentleman. What you are about to see is a recording of Team Possible in Brazil. Let's watch and I will summarize at the end. I will stop the tape and certain points. I would like to point out that there is no sound to these tapes. But the expolsions were heard for miles."

The tape started with Kim and Ron entering an area of buildings. They both appeared to be wearing black formfitting jumpsuits.

"The jumpsuits Team Possible are wearing are updated prototypes of those that nearly caused their deaths the year before. These suits have laser weaponary.and shields."

Kim and Ron split on the screen and ran in different directions.

"Team Possible split up at this point. Miss Possible tracking down Dr. Drakken and Shego while Mr. Stoppable led the residents and workers in the area to safety. They later will switch these responsibilities back and forth."

The screen showed Kim and Ron together approaching another pair of figures. One in a blue lab coat and another in a green jumpsuit.

Shego fired a blast at the two of them. Ron fashioned the Lotus Blade into a shield and deflected the blast. The remains of the blast struck a building and leveled it.

"You have just witnessed Mr. Stoppable stopping and redirecting a blast equivalent to nearly 500 lbs of explosives. Although the plasma blast did not hit them they were injured by the shock wave of the blast and from debris."

The tape restarted and continued the fight for a period of nearly an hour. Sometimes Kim would fight and sometimes Ron. Dr. Drakken held on to a large case as Shego attempted to stop Kim and Ron from following. Ron disappeared only to reappear behind Dr. Drakken taking him down and retrieving the bag. Shego spun and leveled a blast at Ron that he partial blocked but the concussion knocked him off the roof. Kim using her grapple gun swung and grabbed Ron as he fell. Shego turned in retreat and fired a final blast that severed the line to the grapple gun. Both Kim and Ron were near the ground when the line severed, the occupants of the jury room saw Kim and Ron hit the ground hard enough that they both bounced. They lay still for a few moments then began slowly moving. The tape ended at that point.

"Team Possible received minor injuries from this altercation. However, neither one was completely able to recount the events of that day later at debriefing. The staff assumed that it was pure exhaustion. It was only later that we found that Team Possible was showing the first signs of PTSD."

Matt stood. "Thank you Dr. Director. Your witness."

The DA stood. "Dr. Director. What the average age of your main agents?"

"I believe that age is approximately 24 to 25 years old." Dr. Director answered.

"Then why sent two teenagers into a situation when older more experienced agents are available?" The DA asked.

"Team Possible are not your average teenagers. They have teamwork and natural abilities that augment each other that none of my other teams have ever been able to achieve. Team Possible can move almost without thinking where the other will be. They work together and they have absolute trust in one another. We did some research on them awhile back and even paired them with other agents hoping that they could use those abilities with other agents. Their performance fell off the longer they were apart. That research revealed that Team Possible has achieved a unity of thought and action that no amount of training can build. They are one of the finest teams available to Global Justice, and I would not hesitate to send them in again."

The DA asked quickly. "Oh, and what were your feelings when you heard the emergency beacon that day and when you were notified about incident at the school. Surely, you knew they may have been some of your best agents but maybe you believed your own hype a little too much and you almost got them killed when they have barely started their lives."

Dr. Director paused. "Yes, I have thought of that. But I know and trust Kim and Ron completely. I hope they trust me not to send them into a situation that they could not handle. It is part of my job and part of theirs. They have paid a price for what they do and will continue to for the future. Were they pushed too far? No one will ever be able to tell. But I will tell you this, even to this day, I would trust my life to those two young people and more than that, I would trust them with the lives of my family."

The DA nodded. "That is all, the witness is excused."

Dr. Director stood and took a seat back in the courtroom. As she passed the table where Kim and Ron sat she stopped a moment, her single eye shining at them, she winked and proceeded to take her seat.

Matt stood again.

"The defense calls Dr. Jonathon Decker to the stand."

Dr. Decker stood in the audience and made his way to the witness stand. The bailiff swore him in and he took his seat. He stated his name and occupation and waited for Matt to start.

"Dr. Decker, you are a state certified psychiatrist who specializes in Post Traumatic Stress Disorder is that correct?" Matt asked.

"That is correct." The doctor answered.

"Will you tell us what you found in your examination of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable?"

The doctor took a breath and started speaking.

"After reviewing their files, I conducted individual and joint interviews with Ms. Kimberly Possible and Mr. Ronald Stoppable. It is my professional opinion that both individuals are mentally stable and well adjusted, and the incident in question is a clear example of posttraumatic stress disorder."

"Like many in this field, the constant exposure to situations involving physical injury to oneself or others takes its toll upon the mind. What must be understood with this disorder is that there are three factors that contribute to its onset: fear of bodily harm to oneself or others, coping strategies, and emotional support. With most of the missions these individuals undertake, they have the confidence in themselves to succeed. Because of this confidence, they do not truly fear for their safety or of those around them. That is to say they trust in their skills. It was not until they nearly died that they were forced to face their own limitations. They could have very easily developed this condition during the mission in Brazil, but I believe there is a key difference between that mission and the previous one. With the first mission, both were given the time to cope with the trauma of the experience with the help of each other and their friends and family. With the Brazil mission, they had not yet been allowed to resolve their experiences and were fatigued when the stimulus triggered the regression to the stressful event."

"The added stress of their arrest has also hindered their healing progress. Ms. Possible had developed an obsessive-compulsive disorder because of this. Her positive hero complex has integrated with the trauma so that she now tries to clean her hands of the fingerprint ink and Mr. Stoppable's blood."

"Mr. Stoppable possesses an inferiority complex, and he has suffered the least from the ordeals. He has developed selaphobia, the fear of light flashes, most likely reminiscent of laser blasts. The anxiety attacks associated with this phobia are more debilitating than with his other phobias and have adversely affected his daily life."

"Is your diagnosis that they had any knowledge of what they were doing that day in the gym?" Matt asked.

Dr. Decker shook his head. "No, they had regressed into what can be termed by them as "mission mode". They had moved into full battle stances and were quite capable of combating any danger that they perceived to be a danger to them. The normal surroundings of the gym became unfamiliar. Known and trusted friends became dangerous specters. They would and did attack anything they perceived to be a danger or problem to themselves."

"Did they remember the incident at all?" Matt asked.

"They remember the incident, but were not completely aware of their actions. During that time, they were acting on pure instinct and adrenaline. Although Miss Rockwaller did not attack them, she was evaluated to be a hazard and was treated as such." Dr. Decker stated.

"So in your professional opinion, they did not actually know they were attacking other students and school staff." Matt stated.

"No, they did not." The doctor answered.

"Thank you, doctor. Your witness." Matt turned and sat down.

"Dr. Decker, you stated that they did remember the incident, yet were unaware of their actions. I ask you now, did they or did they not know that they were attacking someone?" The DA asked.

"They knew they were attacking someone, …" Dr. Decker started to say.

"Thank you, Doctor that will be all. You are excused." The DA said interrupting him.

Matt stood. "Dr. Decker, did Team Possible know that they were attacking friends."

"No, they did not." The doctor answered.

"Thank you doctor, you are excused. Your honor the defense rests." Matt stated.

"This court is recessed for lunch. You will make your final arguments after lunch."

The judge ordered. "This court is adjourned until 2'oclock."

**The afternoon.**

"The prosecution may make its closing statement." The judge ordered.

"Thank you your honor. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, we have seen many pictures and videos, we have heard the testimony of all the witnesses. I will admit I was moved when I saw what happened to those two young people. But, they willingly entered into that base and faced the consequences. They willingly went on that mission to Brazil also. It is a proven fact on that video that Kimberly Ann Possible and Ronald Adrian Stoppable did commit acts of assault on that day in the gym. They are not heroes but vigilantes. They need to be taken off the streets for the general safety of the public if not for their own safety. Now things are not going their way and they are crying Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. All the testimony and excuses here can not change the fact that Ron Stoppable nearly killed Bonnie Rockwaller and Kim Possible attacked Steve Barkin a teacher at that school. I ask you to take these two dangerous people off of our streets and out of our schools. They cannot be allowed to continue to walk the streets of this city and state. Miss Kimberly Ann Possible may appear to be the perfect daughter, cheerleader and all around girl. But she is in reality a woman with lethal combat skills. Her own hands and feet should be classified as lethal weapons. They should be kept in chains instead of pompoms and tennis shoes. Mr. Stoppable, the young man who appears to be so calm and playful in reality a viscous man with the ability to use a special lethal weapon in what ever deadly form that he wishes. Both of these young people believe their hero status should exclude them from the rules the rest of us have to live by. I say no more, we need to send a clear message to these two that they committed a crime and they should pay for that crime. I ask you to find them guilty of the crimes that were committed."

The DA returned to his seat and before he sat down he spoke to the judge.

"Your honor the state rests."

The judge turned to Matt.

"Is the defense ready for closing statements?"

"Yes, your honor." Matt said standing.

"Proceed" said the judge.

Matt walked in front of the jury and began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, many things have been said about Kim and Ron over the last number of days. We have seen many sides of these two young people. But I ask you to remember the pictures of them lying in ICU. Then I ask you to remember the video of the mission to Brazil and put yourself in their place. These two young people have laid down their lives time and time again for each of us and for each other. They are teenagers living the lives of seasoned operatives and doing a fine job. Yet they have paid a price for that job. They are suffering. Their lives have been filled with explosions, laser blasts, fights, long trips, little sleep, pressure in school, pressure in life. They made a mistake; they made a mistake in being human beings that have limits. That incident at school broke that limit. After mission after mission they appeared to be attacked in one place they thought they were safe. They were among friends and classmates. A prank was played. I will admit to anyone else this would have been a harmless prank, but to Kim and Ron it was the beginning of a lethal attack and they responded in the only way they knew how. They responded on pure instinct, they moved before their own minds had registered that they needed to move. Did they intend to hurt anyone, NO, they were only reacting a situation that had been presented to them. When they realized they were not in a combat situation they immediately dropped their defensive postures and surrendered. They did not intentionally attack those in the gym but were acting on their training and experience. The prosecution has failed to show in any way that Kim or Ron with malice and intention attacked anyone. I ask you to find them not guilty."

Matt returned to his seat. "Your Honor the defense rests."

The judge turned to the jury.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, you now have the task before you of deliberating this case as presented to you. There are several charges before you. You must consider them in order. The first charge is assault with intent to commit bodily injury. This charge requires that there be intentional and deliberate actions on the parts of the defendants to be found guilty of those charges. The conspiracy charge has the same requirement. The same is true for the charge of assault with a deadly weapon. The final charge of reckless endangerment requires that their actions endangered those present at the time of the incident. You may find them guilty or not guilty on each charge or any lesser charges. This court is adjourned while you deliberate."

The jury stood and filed out.

**The next afternoon**.

Kim and Ron sat with Matt at the defense table. They had been told the jury had reached a decision. The two teens came to court today wearing their trademark mission gear.

"This court will come to order." The judge ordered.

He turned to face the jury.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, have you reached a verdict."

"Yes your honor."

"Is the vote unanimous?"

"Yes your honor it was"

"Please hand the verdict to the bailiff"

The jury forewoman handed the slip of paper to the bailiff who handed to the judge in turn. The judge made some notes then handed the paper back to the bailiff. The bailiff returned the sheet of paper to the forewoman as she remained standing.

"Will the defendants rise?"

Kim and Ron stood side by side. Their families joined hands with Josh and Tara. Mr. Barkin was seen bowing his head in the rear of the courtroom. Bonnie sat emotionless as her two sisters appeared to lean forward to hear the verdict. Their faces were almost gleeful. Dr. Director sat in the audience her one eye closed, her hands clasped in front of her.

"How to you find on the first charge of assault with intent to commit bodily injury." The judge asked.

"We find the defendants not guilty."

Kim and Ron gave a relived sigh.

"On the second charge of conspiracy to commit assault , how do you find the defendants?"

The forewoman spoke. "We find the defendants, not guilty."

"On the third charge of assault with a deadly weapon, how do you find?" The judge continued.

The forewoman paused. "We find the defendants not guilty."

Kim and Ron were now standing with their eyes closed, breathing slowly, listening to each word being said. There was a general murmuring in the court. Mrs. Possible and Mrs. Stoppable were silently crying. Connie and Lonnie were visibly angry while Bonnie still sat with no expression on her face.

"This court will come to order." The judge asked rapping his gavel.

"On the final charge of reckless endangerment how do you find?" The judge asked finally.

The forewoman turned and looked directly at Kim and Ron.

"We find the defendants, guilty."

Kim and Ron opened their eyes to glance over at the jury, then at each other. Kim's emerald eyes started to tear as she raised her arms around Ron. They both held each other. The mothers of the teens started to cry as the father's tried to console them. Some of the reporters who had been in the room rushed to leave. Connie and Lonnie gave each other a high five. Bonnie only smiled a little as her sisters praised and cooed over her.

The judge rapped the gavel. "This room will come to order."

The courtroom became silent as the judge began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I thank you for a job well done. I have no doubt that this had to have been some of the hardest decisions that you have ever made. Madam Foreman, please take a seat."

The judge turned to Kim and Ron.

"Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable, please I need your attention as I pronounce sentence. A guilty charge for reckless endangerment carries a variety of penalties of up to a year in the county jail and a penalty of $5,000. However, this is your first offense. There is no doubt that you may have not been in full control of your actions that day. I also have on my desk letters from the Governor of this State, several Senators, the President of Brazil, and the mayor of Sao Paulo all asking for leniency in your case. I tend to agree with them. This was an unfortunate event. So, Kimberly Ann Possible and Ronald Adrian Stoppable having been found guilty of the charge of reckless endangerment I am suspending any time in the county jail, the fine will be $1,000 each, you will undergo court order care to help you combat the disorder you are fighting and finally and this will be the heaviest penalty. I sentence you both to 500 hours of community service, said service being the same service the two of you having provided this state and this country for so long. This court is adjourned."

Ron looked at Kim with a confused look on his face.

"Did he just sentence us to keep doing what we already are doing?"

Kim just smiled and nodded; she reached up and straightened his tie. "Badical isn't it."

"Ohh, so not the drama, KP." Ron laughed and the two teens fell into each other's arms laughing.

Their families came to them in a myriad of hugs and kisses. Tara and Josh were enveloped in hugs. Kim and Ron watched as Connie and Lonnie stalked out of the room dragging Bonnie with them.

"Kimmie, I think you and Ron need to make a statement to the press." Mr. Possible suggested.

"Yeah dad, Ron and I want to. Let's go Ron." Kim said grabbing his arm.

The two teens went out the front door to the tumultuous clamor of dozens of reporters. They stood up to the podium and waited for the yelling to stop.

Kim started to speak. "Ron and I wish to thank all the friends who have stood behind us during these past few weeks. Your support has made this time so much easier to handle. Ron and I had spoken of what might happen today and we have a statement prepared. We will not be appealing the finding against us. We made mistake, and because of that, some people we care about nearly got hurt. We feel that we should face what we did and learn from it. Ron and I are not above the law; we will obey the law and will face the consequences of our own actions. The fine is to be paid, we will undergo the care that we need to better prepare ourselves for our future. The part we look forward to the most is the community service. We will by order of the court continue to serve this state, this nation and this community of nations as we have in the past."

At that moment, Kim's Kimmunicator went off. Kim glanced around and saw the judge and Dr. Director standing behind them. They both nodded at her. Kim reached into her pocket and activated the device. Wade's face appeared on the screen. The microphones picked up his voice.

"Kim, if you are through making speeches how about starting on your community service. Motor Ed just stole some top-secret engine parts from a government lab. Your ride is on the way."

Kim glanced over to Ron who was beaming. "This is so badical, seriously, Kim , badical."

Kim giggled. "We are ready Wade."

A Global Justice hovercraft appeared from over the rear of the courthouse. Two ropes dropped down. Kim and Ron turned to Josh and Tara, giving each of their loves a kiss to the roaring approval of the group. They then turned ran to the ropes attached the clips to their utility belts and gave the up signal. The two teens lifted into the air as the hovercraft spun in the air and flew off over the city.

Matt stood with Dr. Director. She turned and asked.

"Did you tell them about your little trip to the Rockwaller's"

Matt smiled. "Oh yeah, don't think I have ever heard Kim use such language, Ron too. I think they have plans for Miss Shego next time. Funny I know she is a villain and all, but I sort of pity her. Cause the next time they met, Kim and Ron will have more than a little score to settle."

Dr. Director nodded as she watched the craft disappear over the horizon. "Thanks you two, and good luck."

* * *

Ladies and gentlemen, this has been the most complex and difficult chapter that I have ever attempted. I have tried to make it as realistic as possible with research and with my own experiences inside a courtroom. I would like to thank JonathonWolf for his help in writing the doctors testimony. I really appreciated that help. This was a long chapter. I could have split it up, but I wanted to tell the whole story in one sitting. I hope that you will forgive me for actually convicting them on one of the charges. However, I felt Kim and Ron would acknowledge that something went wrong that day and they did attack some people. They would step up and say, we made a mistake and we obey the law. Kim and Ron will meet up with Shego next chappie. It's going to be interesting. As always I don't own Kim or any of her friends. 


	5. Chapter 5 Breakpoint?

Four Friends – Chapter 5 –

Kim and Ron rose into the hovercraft as the crew chief pulled them in. The two teens unhooked themselves from the cables and sat in the seats indicated by the crew chief. The craft flew rapidly across the landscape as the two teens sat quietly in their seats. The trial and the results filtered through their minds. They had not even had time to talk to Josh and Tara before they had to leave, they did get a kiss from both of them though. Both of them had glanced down at the crowd as they ascended to the hovercraft. Tara and Josh were standing side by side waving goodbye. Tara blew a kiss at the departing craft.

It was late evening when they approached the junkyard where Motor Ed was supposed to be hiding. They rappelled down amongst the junked cars and started looking for the entrance to Ed's base. The wrecked cars were stacked high around, the ground muddy. Kim and Ron moved as silently as they could, passing empty shells of stripped cars.

"Ron, do you see who I see?" Kim whispered.

Ron turned and saw a short dark haired man directing three big goons. It was the little guy who was always around Motor Ed. Ron nodded and they started to move closer.

"Hey dudes, like, we need to get this stuff down to Ed before he like totally freaks." The little man told the three bigger goons. They nodded and picked up a number of boxes and walked down a dark aisle between two wrecked semi-trucks. As they reached the end of the tunnel of cars, they knocked on the door to a smashed delivery truck. The clamshell doors opened outward, the light within spilling out over the muddy ground. The men entered into the base and closed the doors behind them.

"OK, Rufus, you're on." Ron whispered to his little friend. "Find us another way in, like another entrance or an air vent."

"Okay." Squeaked Rufus as he saluted then scrambled off into the night. Soon, he returned waving excitedly. Kim and Ron followed their little partner to what appeared to be the grill of a wrecked truck. Rufus pointed to the grill and nodded.

Ron placed his hands along the edges of the grill and pulled slightly. The truck grill folded up revealing a large air duct descending into the masses of cars.

"Good little mole rat." Kim said as she patted Rufus on the head.

The two teens entered the vent and crawled until they reached another grill. They watched from the darkness of the tunnel.

"Yeeeeehhhhhhh" yelled Motor Ed as he played his air guitar. "This is so righteous. The new DoomVee II will be ready soon."

"Well, Ed, I think you will be able to make the license plate for it where you getting ready to go."

Ed and his goons spun to see Kim and Ron standing there watching from a balcony walkway.

"Red, this seriously awesome. I saw everything in the news. How did those jail jumpers fit? I bet they showed off your figure well. That green chick sent me an email with a lot of pics. Seriously how do handcuffs feel? They seriously hurt don't they? Hey skinny dude, how was the chow in jail? Makes you seriously want to barf doesn't it."

Kim started to growl and Ron's eyes started to turn blue.

Motor Ed glanced from teen to teen.

"Seriously, though I just heard on the news that you beat most of the raps but they got you on the last one. That really tanks. Oh well, welcome to the club of those with a record. But look at it this way, you dudes are young. You'll get over it."

Kim growled. "Well, Ed look at it this way, we are going to make sure you have a few raps on your rap sheet."

Ron's hand flew up in the air and caught the tire iron as it came down towards his head. He yanked the tire iron forward pulling the man who had attempted to sneak up behind him, off his feet and throwing him into the room. Kim spun at the same time and decked the other goon sneaking up behind her. He was getting ready to wrap a chain around her. She twisted the chain around the goon trussing him up and leaving him on the floor. Ed sneered.

"Get'em"

Kim and Ron jumped in different directions. Kim bounded over the rail of the balcony they were standing on and leaped to the floor going right from where she had been standing. Ron went to the left leaping over the rail and grabbing a loading chain sliding down to the floor. Ed jumped into his new vehicle and the engine roared to life. The goons split up and went after the two teens. The short dark haired friend of Ed climbed into the seat next to Ed.

Ed did his air guitar "YEEEEYAAAAHHHHH" as he floored the engine and the vehicle went flying across the garage knocking over toolboxes and other pieces of equipment. Ron dove to the side and ran for the center of the garage. Kim was dodging the many goons that were chasing her. She spun and decked two of them, ducked as one swung a wrench at her head. Kim kicked out and caught the man under the chin lifting him off the floor. He came back down groaning and not moving.

Ed put the DoomVee in a powered skid the tires smoking as he floored the accelerator again. He looked up and saw Ron standing in the middle of the underground garage. Ed grinned and aimed the monster truck straight at Ron. "YYYYEEEEAAAAHHH"

Kim turned after knocking the last goon to the ground. She saw the monster truck bearing down on Ron, the tires spinning, smoking, the engine roaring and the exhaust pipe spewing black smoke. Ron stood his ground, a blue aura surrounding him, the Lotus Blade in his hand. The monster truck ran down Ron.

"RON" she screamed.

Leering manically Motor Ed ran the Monster truck directly over the skinny dude. He leaned on the horn and the air horn reverberated in the garage. Just as he ran over Ron, the engine quit and he felt a slight breeze. Ed glanced over at his pal and noticed that he seemed to be getting further away. 'Dude, that is not right.' He thought. Ed looked down to see that his wonderful DoomVee was going in two different directions as it had been split perfectly in half down the middle. The pieces of the engine spewed oil and water in all directions. Both pieces fell to each side and came to a crashing stop.

Kim saw the truck pass over Ron as she screamed. She then heard the engine abruptly stop and the truck fall into two halves. Ron stood holding the Lotus Blade just over him and in front. He slowly turned and faced the direction the remains of the truck had taken. He was drenched in oil, antifreeze and water.

"RON" Kim screamed in relief. She ran to his side to check him over. His eyes had been glowing blue but now the blue faded to the warm brown she knew and loved. He appeared to be uninjured. She grabbed him in a hug that he thought would crush his ribcage.

"Uh, KP, you are crushing me and getting your outfit dirty. One set of ruined mission clothes is enough don't you think." Ron groaned.

Kim pulled away and grinned.

"I'll take ruined clothes over a ruined Ron Stoppable any day of the week." She stated poking him in the chest with a finger.

"Oh DUDE, you ruined my awesome truck." Moaned Motor Ed. The dark haired sidekick added. "Hey man, like you filleted our truck."

Ron turned and walked toward the two motor heads as he brandished the Lotus Blade. Ed leaped at Ron with a huge wrench.

"You ruined my truck you freak!" he yelled.

Ron waited for Ed to approach. Kim made ready to protect Ron, but she sensed something and held back. Ron moved with a blur. Ed came to a stop looking at the remains of the wrench in his hand. It ended just a bare inch above is hands. He then felt a breeze on the back of his head. He turned and looked at the floor in horror. A mass of long blonde hair lay on the floor.

"AHHHHGGGHHHH, my MULLLETTTT. DUDE, seriously, did you really do that? Did you SERIOUSLY ruin my MULLET?" Motor Ed moaned as he knelt picking up the remains of his hair.

Ron grinned as he held the blade in front of him.

"Well, I had to make a choice, your head or your hair? Which would you have wanted it to be?" Ron stated.

Ron stood facing MotorEd. "Your Monster Garage is over Motor Ed."

Kim stomped on a hubcap lying on the floor flipping it into the air. She caught it and flung it like a Frisbee at the little sidekick of Motor Ed as he tried to sneak up behind Ron.

CLANG! The hubcap rang like a bell as it bounced off his head. He groaned as his eyes rolled back into his head as he slid to the floor.

"Thanks KP" smiled Ron. "How about calling in Wade and getting someone here to pick up these guys."

"You got it Ron." Kim smiled as she pulled out her Kimmunicator. "As soon as the police get here we'll ace this place. We both can get home, get a bath and some clean clothes. We then can look up two certain two special people."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Ron spun the Lotus Blade in the air confidently.

"Opps, oh man." Groaned Ron.

Kim giggled as Ron's pants fell to his ankles after the misdirected blade cut his belt.

"Oh, dude, polka dot underwear. Seriously that is so cool, I prefer blue." Motor Ed mentioned.

Kim and Ron sat in the GJ Hovercraft that was taking them home. The medics had checked Ron over and helped him clean up a little but he remained covered in oil, antifreeze, and water. Kim did not have as much on her but both sets of clothes were ruined. They both glanced out the window as the craft flew over the countryside toward Middleton. They still had a couple of hours of flight time. They had been able to nap a little before reaching Ed's base and a little on the way back. Now they were awake and waiting to reach Middleton.

"What are we going to do about what Matt told us about Shego KP? And by the way where did YOU pick up such language?" Ron asked.

Kim turned a slight crimson. She turned to Ron. "If you spent as much time as I do around Bonnie your vocabulary might increase a little too. As for Shego, I can't wait to get my hands on her little neck."

"How about Matt's little visit to the DA as Daredevil?" Ron laughed.

Kim giggled. "I'd loved to have been a fly on the wall when Daredevil dropped in on the DA in his office that night. Matt told me that poor man about wet his pants. Matt gave him the video he shot of Shego at the Rockwaller's. Not that it did a lot of good at the trial. As the DA told Matt, no matter who was behind the charges being filed. They were filed legally and he was duty bound to press the charges. Matt told him that no matter the outcome of the trial he might want to find a new job. Matt told the DA of an opening in another state. He suggested the DA to take it or the tape would be in the hands of the press within days."

Soon the craft was hovering over Kim's backyard. The two teens rappelled down to the ground and waved to the craft as it flew off to the horizon. Kim and Ron entered the garage from the backyard and opened the door to the Possible home. They stepped into the laundry room to face both mothers standing there. Mrs. Dr. P. spoke first.

"Report" She ordered. This was the standard procedure for Kim and Ron we they came back from a mission. They would always enter from the garage into the laundry. There they could dump any mission clothes and take showers in the two baths that located on both sides of the laundry. Mrs. Possible would treat any injuries at that point or take them to the hospital if needed.

"No injuries" Kim stated, "just really dirty clothes."

"No injuries" Ron repeated.

Mrs. Possible stepped closer to Ron and asked.

"Ron did any of the gas, oil or antifreeze get in your eyes, ears, nose or mouth?"

"I got a little in my eyes but tears washed it out. I also swallowed a little bit but not a whole lot." Ron answered.

Mrs. Possible nodded. "Okay, both of you head for your showers. Drop your clothes in the baskets and Mrs. Stoppable and I will decide if they need to be thrown out or washed."

"Yes, ma'am," The two teens answered and each went in a different direction into the two different shower rooms. Each mother followed her child.

About a half hour later, Kim and Ron entered the living room of the Possible home. Mrs. Possible had checked both out just to double check. Ron's eyes were a little red, so Mrs. Possible treated his eyes with some drops then gave him a couple of sample bottles. Josh and Tara leaped to their feet when Kim and Ron entered the room.

"Kim!"

"Ron!"

Josh walked up to Kim and pulled her into a hug. Tara fairly leaped over the coach into Ron's arms.

Tara pulled back from Ron making a funny face. "Ron, you smell like gas."

"Well, Buttercup, I got a gas, oil, antifreeze shower tonight. The shower helped but some of the smell will just have to wear off." Ron told her.

Kim turned to Tara her eyes gleaming. "You can be proud of your man Tara. He took out Motor Ed's latest big truck. He cut it in half."

"Way to go Ron." Josh shouted and gave Ron a high five.

"Then when Ed tried to give Ron an extra headache, Ron gave Ed a haircut." Kim continued.

Tara laughed. "Wait a minute, isn't Ed the dude with the mullet that freaks if even a few hairs are cut. How much did you cut off?"

Ron grinned. "Well, let's just estimate about half. I think he was more upset over his hair than having his truck destroyed."

Mrs. Stoppable called. "Okay everyone snacks in the kitchen."

"Snackage?" squeaked Rufus popping out of the front pocket of mission pants Ron had changed into.

"Come on, Rufus time for some snacks." Ron commented as he put his arm around Tara and guided her toward the kitchen.

"Not so fast, snackboy, leave some for the rest of us." Stated Kim as she and Josh followed Ron and Tara into the kitchen.

"Kim, Ron, I've got some news for you." Josh announced. "It's about my parents."

Kim and Ron stopped in their tracks and turned to face Josh. Kim's face showed her concern.

"Nothing bad is it? They haven't caused anymore trouble have they?" she asked.

Josh and Tara gave little half smiles.

"Well" Josh started. "I must say I was surprised. They called right after you left on your mission they and wanted to talk. They gave me permission to keep seeing you. In fact they want you, Ron and Tara to come to dinner when it is convenient."

Kim and Ron stared at Josh.

"Don't be overly surprised." Josh continued. "I think all the positive press over the trial and what you said at the conference after the verdict had a lot to do with it. It seems that instead of me seeing you as hindering my mother's social circle or my dad's business it has enhanced it. My mom cannot seem to sing both of your praises enough at her meetings and Dad is definitely the talk of his business contacts. Hey, all I care is they are off my case. I don't care that their reasons for letting me see you are all the wrong reasons."

Kim growled. "I am so not going to be a showcase girlfriend. I'll be nice for you Josh, just don't expect me to do them any favors."

Tara placed her arm in Ron's. "By the way Ronnie, mom and dad want to invite everyone over for a cookout. Well, not to celebrate the end of the trial but that everything went as well as it did. Next Friday okay with everyone?"

Kim and Josh looked at each other and nodded. "Sure Tara, sounds good. Should we bring anything?"

"Nope." Tara said. "Just going to be hotdogs and hamburgers with all the fixins, and a small bag of marshmallows for your hotdogs Kim."

"And for the love of my life, I'm going down to Texas Ted's and get some of his Scorpion Chili for his hamburgers."

Ron turned and gave Tara a little kiss on the nose. "BOOYAH"

Josh spoke up. "Hey there is a nice little movie on the matinee this afternoon. How about the four of us take in the movie and grab a quick supper. Then I think Kim and Ron will need to sleep since tomorrow is a school day."

Tara and Josh both glanced at Kim and Ron. Both teens' eyes were half closed and they both yawned at the sametime. They noticed Tara and Josh looking at them "What?"

Tara and Josh laughed and bent over to give each of them a kiss.

"Do you two think you can stay awake during a movie?" Josh asked.

"If someone helps keep me occupied during the movie I think I can stay awake." Kim grinned.

"I agree with that." Ron answered.

"Let's go then." Josh suggested. Kim went to get her purse and Ron picked up two backpacks that were beside the door.

Tara frowned. "Ron can't you leave those bags behind for once?"

"Sorry, Tara, Kim and I have to be ready at all times." Ron answered.

Kim came down from her room and took her backpack from Ron. "Ready everyone, let's head for the movie."

The four got in Josh's car and headed for the theatre. On the way, the car passed the Rockwaller residence. Ron was watching out the window as Kim and Tara talked. He was a flash of light in the living room window of the Rockwaller house. A green flash of light. A terribly familiar green flash of light.

"AWW mannnnn, Josh stop the car NOW!" Ron yelled.

Kim spun around in her seat as a surprised Josh pulled over.

"RON?" "DUDE What is it?" "RONNIE?" the other three asked at the same time.

Ron held up his hand.

"Kim watch Bonnie's living room window." He ordered.

Kim had just set her gaze on the window when there was a flash of the same green light.

"Ron, did I just see that right?" Kim asked her voice trembling.

"Yeah, KP I think it's Shego." Ron answered.

Kim reached down and grabbed her bag and started to unzip it. Ron did the same to his.

Josh and Tara's eyes started to get big when Kim and Ron started to pull out mission gear.

Kim turned to Josh. "Josh you mean the world to me but right now I need you to get out of the car so I can change."

"You too, Tara." Ron ordered.

"But" Tara started.

"No time to explain Tara, Josh please." Ron asked.

Tara and Josh got out and turned their backs to the car.

"Hey, what about you two if you are both changing then…." Josh exclaimed.

"So not the drama, Josh. Ron and I have seen about as much of each other as our parents have. No big deal." Kim stated.

"NO BIG DEAL?" Tara squeaked.

"No problem Buttercup. Kim and I are used to it." Ron answered.

The two other doors opened and Kim and Ron stepped out fully suited up in mission gear. As they got out they could hear screams from inside the home. Several neighbors were standing in the street and in their yards watching and listening.

Kim activated the Kimmunicator and called Wade.

"Wade, we believe Shego is at the Rockwaller house, get in touch with Dr. Director and the police. Ron and I are going in." Kim ordered.

"Everyone get back!" Ron ordered. The crowd started to back up; in the distance, sirens approached.

A news van pulled up about that time and began to set up.

"Great!" Kim hissed, "Just what we need."

"Ready KP?" asked Ron his eyes starting to glow blue.

"RON, KIM!" a voice yelled.

Tara and Josh were still behind Josh's car parked on the side of the road.

"Josh, Tara, it's too dangerous for you, stay right there. If things go bad forget the car and run for my house!" Kim said.

"Ron, we have to get this over with quick or somebody is gonna get hurt."

"You take the front door, I'll take the back." Ron suggested.

"Sounds good Ron, we go in 30 seconds." Kim grinned. Her fingers flexing, knuckles popping. She was just waiting to get her hands on Shego.

Ron ran for the back of the house. He leaped from the ground to a limb 15 feet off the ground he spun around once using him momentum to sling him over the fence of the rear yard. He tucked himself into a ball and spun as he sailed over fence into the backyard. His monkey powers were at full. He landed on both feet and his left hand with his right holding the Lotus Blade. He made no sound. He scuttled quietly to the rear door and tried the knob. It was locked. He glanced at the Lotus Blade and it shrank to the size of a small knife. Ron stuck the blade in the keyhole and turned. The door opened. Ron entered quietly as the Lotus Blade reformed to it's normal size. He could hear screams from the front living room. He glanced at this watch. Kim would be coming in the front any second.

Shego grinned at the tear stained face of Bonnie Rockwaller. She held the girl by the neck with her feet dangling off the floor. Bonnie's face was full of terror, her mascara run down her face. A bruise was forming on one of her eyes. Connie and Lonnie cringed in one corner.

"Well, sweet thing, all they got was a measly little misdemeanor. No time, small fee, and court ordered missions so they can come after ME!" Shego slung Bonnie onto the couch. "Operation Pressure Cooker is still on though. Maybe this is just right. Enough embarrassment for the little princess and the buffoon. If I can just keep the pressure up sooner or later one or the other is going to pop again and I'll make sure that those two get put away for good."

She turned to Connie and Lonnie. "YOU TWO, you promised that you could dig up some dirt on those two. WELL?"

Connie whimpered. "We couldn't find anything. Those two are so goody-goody is sickening."

Shego smiled. "This chick's got more guts than you two that's for sure. She got up in that courtroom and put on the performance of her life. Hey, a few more tears and maybe a little scratch could have at least put away the buffoon. That would have crushed little Kimmie."

"Too bad you are getting ready to feel that crush Shego." Said a voice.

Shego whirled to see Kim standing there.

Bonnie's eyes widened at the sight of Kim.

"Well, if it isn't the latest jail bait. Where is the buffoon?" Shego hissed as she ignited her hands.

A blue ball of energy hit Shego on the side of her head and knocked her sprawling.

"Someone call me?" Ron said brightly. "Hey Shego, bet you felt that one. I bet you were lousy at dodge ball."

Shego regained her feet to turn toward Ron growling. Kim stood open mouthed when Ron turned to the dining room table and grabbed the tablecloth off.

"Toro, el toro, Olay." Shouted Ron as he twisted the tablecloth like a matador's cape.

Shego hissed. "ARE YOU CALLING ME A COW? ARRRGGGGHHHH!"

She screamed as she leaped over the couch to attack Ron.

Ron let her get close then leaped out of the way letting go of the tablecloth as she passed by him. Shego burned thought the cloth in a second only to run full speed into the massive china cabinet in the Rockwaller dining room.

China, glasses, teacups and saucers went flying. A portrait of Bonnie fell off the wall and landed on Shego.

When Kim looked in the dining room, she burst out laughing. There sat a dazed Shego in the remains of the china cabinet, the picture hanging around her neck. The face in the portrait was destroyed by Shego's head, which now made her look like she was dressed in a frilly lacy white dressing gown.

Kim laughed so hard tears were coming to her eyes.

Shego shook her head to clear it. She ripped the portrait from her neck and with a roar went after Kim. Ron had taken the moment of distraction to grab Bonnie and get her out the back door.

"Arrggh" yelled Shego and attacked Kim again. Kim backed out of the room to the door.

"What, too much for you Kimmie?" Shego asked.

"Nope" Kim said smiling. "I got who I came for. You can have those two."

Shego turned to see Connie and Lonnie in the corner.

"Hey" Lonnie called "You are the hero, you are supposed to save us too."

Kim turned to both of them with her hands on her hips. "Well, I seem to remember something you told me once. Oh yes, one of you had the brains and the other has the body. I suggest you use what you got." Kim turned and back flipped out of the house.

Shego turned to Connie and Lonnie who were now so scared they could not move. Shego turned to them and smiled. Before she could raise her hand, another blue force ball struck her in the back knocking her out the front window. A whirlwind of blond hair swooped into the room, picked both sisters up, and took them out the back door. Connie and Lonnie gasped in terror as Ron leaped from tree to tree carrying them both on each shoulder. He spun off a limb and went sailing over the front of the house. Connie and Lonnie closed their eyes as the horizon spun. Then Ron landed with a solid thud and laid them both on the ground. They opened their eyes to see EMTs checking them over. Ron moved back into the fight with Shego.

Shego had extricated herself from the mass of rosebushes where she had landed. Her jumpsuit was torn and she had numerous scratches over her body and face. She looked up to see Kim and Ron standing side by side. Her face darkened as she threw herself at the two.

Kim and Ron received Shego's attack with the teamwork that they were so well known for. Shego was soon cornered up against the side of the house. She was gasping for breath. Kim and Ron didn't appear to be much better. Then Shego noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She recognized an opportunity. She fired a plasma blast at Josh and Tara. Josh's car ignited in flame.

Kim and Ron turned to see Josh and Tara hurled back by the blast. Their attention was turned just enough for Shego to fire two blasts at each of them. One blast was deflected slightly and only a glancing blow was struck to Kim, who was knocked to the ground. The blast that sent to Ron hit a blue force field. Shego stared in shock; it was like the force field when Ron had turned bad. Ron turned to her. He could sense that Kim, Ron and Josh were okay, but now Shego had attacked Tara.

Kim pushed herself up. She could sense something. If felt like electricity in the air. She glanced over to where Josh and Tara had been and saw them standing up apparently okay. She then turned to see Ron. Ron was standing in front of Shego. A blue aura surrounded him. His hair fluttered like in a wind. Both his hands closed into fists.

Shego caught her breath and stared at Ron. He raised his hand palm outward. A flash of blue light rushed at her and everything went black.

Kim watched as Ron raised his palm and fired a blast of blue light at Shego. The blast hit her and lifted her off her feet and through the brick wall of the Rockwaller residence. Ron stood for a minute waiting for Shego to return. When she did not, he turned to face Kim. His eyes slowly turned back brown. Ron stepped over to help Kim up then turned to see Josh and Tara running up.

"Ron!" Tara screeched and wrapped herself around him. Josh pulled Kim into a hug then started to inspect her for any damage. Neither teen had been hurt. Kim and Ron looked over Tara and Josh. Their clothes were singed a little and they had a few bruises each but they were otherwise okay. The police had swarmed the area while they were looking each other over.

Lt. Cramer, the commander of the SWAT team approached them. "Mr. Stoppable, Miss Possible, we just checked the house. The Shego individual is not in the house. We found where she landed but nothing was there"

Kim and Ron exchanged knowing glances. Kim answered for them. "That's okay Lt. Cramer. I doubt we did any real damage to her. All we wanted to do is get the civilians out and get her out of the way."

The four teens turned back and walked to the ambulances. Bonnie was lying on a stretcher. Kim and Ron walked up to her and knelt at her side.

"Bonnie?" Kim asked "You okay?"

Bonnie, turned her face away from them. "Go away"

Ron smiled just a bit. "Bon Bon, now you know we can't do that."

Bonnie turned quickly to face Ron. She hated to be called "Bon-Bon" and Ron knew that. She saw his goofy smile and she knew that he did it to get her attention. She cracked a little smile. "You two are still losers, but thanks, but WHY. It was my family and I that nearly put you in prison.." She croaked

Ron spoke before Kim did. "Bonnie, it is what we do. What happened in court is in the past. It happened, Kim and I accept that."

Bonnie got a funny look on her face and looked over to a couple of police officers who stood nervously to the side. "These officers and my sisters have something to say to you two."

The EMTs stepped in. "Excuse me but we need to get her to the hospital to get her checked out."

Kim and Ron stepped back and let the EMTs put Bonnie in the ambulance. They turned to go. Connie and Lonnie were standing there, blankets around them. They looked a little haggard. Their fashionable clothes were in ruins, their makeup gone. Connie spoke up.

"We want to thank you for what you did. And we want to say that we had that crack coming to us. But we also want to say this." Connie turned to the officers. "Officers, Kim and Ron violated a restraining order against them to stay away from our sister and our home. They entered the home without our permission and started a fight that caused damage to the premises. I want you to place them both under arrest."

Kim and Ron stared at the two smug sisters. "WH….Why?" Kim stammered.

"Just a parting present from the Rockwaller sisters." Lonnie purred. She then turned to her sister and they joined Bonnie in the ambulance.

The two officers came up beside Kim and Ron. Officer Hubble was there again.

"Kim, Ron, I am so sorry but I have to. They made a direct request and the restraining order is still in effect."

Josh yelled. "You mean Kim and Ron risked their lives to save those three and the thanks they get will be a trip to jail?"

"I am sorry Mr. Mankey, but that is the law." One of the officers explained.

Kim crossed her arms and turned to Officer Hubble. "Will it require us to leave in cuffs?"

Officer Hubble nodded.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Not again."

She glanced over to the television cameras all trained in their direction. The reporters had heard the exchange between Kim, Ron, Connie and Lonnie. They now waited to see what would happen. Would the police follow through and arrest Team Possible?

Tara put her arms around Ron. "Ronnie? What's going to happen?"

"I don't know Buttercup. It looks like we don't have a choice here." he stated. "I forgot about the restraining order. All I cared about was getting at Shego."

"Ron, it is not all your fault, I forgot about the order too. Well, let's just hope that the folks realize that we were just trying to do our job."

Jan McCall, a reporter for channel 8 in Middleton, had overheard the conversation.

"Kim, Ron, don't you worry about that. I think this time the news crews can give Team Possible a break, especially after what we just saw." Jan placed her hand on Kim's arm and gave a squeeze. Jan turned and walked over to where all the cameras crews where standing. She spoke for few moments and all the cameramen nodded. They took their cameras off their shoulders. Jan turned and nodded to Kim, Ron and the police officers.

Ron turned to Officer Hubble. "Well let's get it over with." Ron turned to the officer with his hands behind his back. Officer Hubble placed the handcuffs on Ron and led him to the nearest cruiser. Kim turned to another officer and placed her hands behind her back. Officer Mullins placed the cuffs on Kim and led her to the same car Ron was standing by. The officers helped the two teens into the car and it immediately left.

Officer Hubble turned to Josh and Tara. "Mr. Mankey, Miss. King, if you would like Officer Daniels will take you to the station or where ever you need. I have already dispatched two other cars to get the Possible's and the Stoppable's."

Josh took Tara's hand. "Thank you officer. We would appreciate the ride."

Josh glanced over at the remains of his car as he and Tara got into the police car.

"Man, how am I going to explain this one to my parents and the insurance company?"

Jan stood in front of the Rockwaller home and nodded for the cameraman to start.

"It started as good day for Team Possible here in Middleton today. However, the day quickly turned on Middleton's two famous residents. Team Possible located the individual known as Shego in the Rockwaller home. Although the Rockwaller family played a pivotal role in the recent court case against them, Team Possible still went to the rescue of the family. In an impressive display of teamwork and individual action, Team Possible rescued the three sisters of the Rockwaller home. Shego escaped the melee that resulted from rescue. Then in an incredible turn of events, the Rockwaller family ordered the arrest of Team Possible based on the restraining order they still held against Team Possible. Team Possible had just rescued the sisters from a known felon, and the reward they get is another arrest. It is this reporters hope that any repercussions of the violation of the restraining order be light. The two heroes of Team Possible were just doing what they do so well and that is protecting the citizens of this nation no matter the cost to themselves. This is Jan McCall for Channel 8 reporting."

* * *

Many thanks to all for reading my stories. A big high 5 and thanks to Recon for his held here. Kim and Ron just can't seem to get a break can they. We'll have to see what happens next. As always, Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney company. I own this work of fiction. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Kim and Ron were led into the courtroom by the bailiffs. They removed the handcuffs from behind Kim and Ron as they stood with the attorney that their parents had hired. The assistant DA sat at the other table shuffling through some papers.

The door to the judge's chamber opened and the bailiff called

"All rise, this court is now in session. The Honorable Edward Franklin presiding."

Kim and Ron rose with their attorney with the rest of the courtroom.

The judge entered the room and sat behind his desk. The bailiff continued.

"All may be seated. The case of the State of Colorado v. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable in now in session."

The judge glanced at the papers in front of him then glanced over to Kim and Ron.

"Well Team Possible, I did not quite expect to see you here again so soon. But I see from here that you are here under, shall we say, 'interesting circumstances.'"

Reginald Stanton, a friend of the Stoppables, and the attorney hired by the families, rose to speak for his clients, but the judge held up his hand.

"Hold on Mr. Stanton, I believe we can take care of this matter rather rapidly. Mr. O'Conner, I believe you have something to say on this matter."

"Yes, your honor." The assistant DA stood. "The District Attorney has reviewed the circumstances of the charges and wishes to drop all charges against Team Possible. Their actions were in line of duty and were in no way an attack upon the Rockwaller family. It is also the decision of the District Attorney to remove the restraining order from Team Possible."

Judge Franklin rapped his gavel. "So ordered. Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable... you are free to go."

Kim and Ron were still standing in surprise when Mr. O'Conner stepped over to their table. "I believe that the four of you were headed to the movie when you stopped to confront Shego. The theater owner called earlier and said that as soon as all of you can get there he would be honored to have the four of you see the movie. He has a row reserved at the rear of the theatre. This is after you have cleaned up and receive any medical treatment you need. The District Attorney sends his thanks for what you did."

"Thank you Mr. O'Connor," Kim said. "We appreciate it."

Kim and Ron stepped into the hallway of the courthouse and received hugs by Josh and Tara. The two couples held each other in silence for a few moments. Kim turned to see her mother standing there with a couple nurses. Mrs. Stoppable held two bags that apparently held clean clothes for the both of them. Both mothers had held their breath as their children had entered the courtroom again. A breath of relief had come when the charges were dropped. Now the two mothers stood looking that their children. Both of them had tired almost vacant eyes. They both were dirty and had visible bruises. Kim winced as she walked.

Mrs. Possible sighed then spoke. "Okay you two, you know the drill. They are letting us use two small offices. Kim, you are in the first office. Ronald, you are in the second. Medical checks first, then clean up, clean clothes and then you may go."

Tara and Josh smiled at Kim and Ron as they rolled their eyes. "Yes, ma'am."

**Middleton Multiplex Theatre Number Four****  
**  
The theatre held a small crowd for the late showing. There were four not quite noticeable persons sitting at the rear of the theatre. They would not have been noticeable at all, if two of them had not been Middleton's two famous teens. Kim and Ron were sitting with Josh and Tara in the center of the row. Kim and Ron sat side by side with Josh and Tara on either side. They would have been even more unnoticeable if there had not been distinct snoring noises coming from the middle two of the foursome. Kim and Ron had fallen asleep within the first ten minutes of the movie. However, Josh and Tara could not bear to wake them up. Kim was leaning over on Josh and Ron was leaning over on Tara. The patron's of the movie tolerated the slight snoring. All knew of the court case and the confrontation with Shego. It any two deserved to sleep in the theatre it was the two of them.

Josh leaned forward just a bit to glance over at Tara. Kim murmured a little when he moved but she went right back to sleep. Tara smiled over to Josh and reached put to cuddle Ron a little closer. They both knew that this was the best thing they could do for Kim and Ron. The two heroes had been running full force for several days. Now they could relax and have some time off.

**King Residence**

The Friday afternoon sun was settling in the mountains as Ron and Josh stood at the grill flipping the burgers and rolling the hot dogs. Ron was wearing a big chef's hat and had a red apron with "BOOYAH! Kiss the Cook!" on the front. The apron had been a gift from Tara. Josh elbowed Ron in the side as Kim and Tara came out of the King home. Kim was giggling at something Tara had said. The two girls were carrying the plates and cups for the cookout. The weather was warm and the sky was clear. The families had gathered for the little celebration with the exception of Josh's mother and father. They sent their regrets that they could not attend stating prior commitments. Josh knew the real reason but kept it to himself.  
Kim and Tara set the plates and cups down and joined their men by the grill. They both gave each of their guys a quick kiss. Over the past week, Kim and Ron had recovered from the fight, as the Rockwallers had started repairs on their home. The assembled parents stood to the side allowing the teens some privacy. The four had become even closer after the Shego incident. This time Josh and Tara had been close enough to the action that they were nearly injured. Now they were celebrating.

Squirrel stepped up to the patio and banged a chair for attention.

"Tonight we celebrate the freedom of two very special young people and the friendship that has grown between two more. Therefore, to Kim, Ron, Tara and Josh, may your friendship grow as you grow. May Kim and Ron be protected as they protect us all. Now let's EAT!"

"Booyah!" yelled all four teens.

Kim and Josh sat at the table on the side of the patio. True to her word, Tara had produced the marshmallow for Kim's hotdogs and the Scorpion Chili for Ron. The three of them had watched in awe as Ron ladled a large portion of the chili onto his hamburger. Kim glanced at her mother worriedly and her mom nodded. Her mom had her bag in the car just in case Ron needed help.

Ron picked up the burger, sniffing it and sighed. Then he took a ravenous bite. Josh, Kim and Tara watched as he chewed. His face started to redden slowly as he took another bite. Ron sat up straight and got a blank look on his face, his face began to twitch. Tara grabbed his arm.

"Ron, Ronnie, you ok?" She asked.

Ron's eyes bulged as he opened his mouth.

"BRRRRRUURRRAAAPPPP!"

Kim would later swear the breeze of the burp actually moved her hair.

"Ronnnn, that's gross!" Kim yelled. "And you need something for that breath," she continued, fanning the air.

"RON STOPPABLE!" Mrs. Stoppable called.

A contrite Ron turned to his mother.

"Sorry mom, excuse me, everyone," he called as he stood.

Josh was laughing quietly much to Kim's displeasure as Ron sat back down.

"That was awesome, dude," he giggled, as Kim elbowed him.

Ron grinned as he reached for his hamburger. Tara's hand intercepted his.

"What?" he asked.

She glared back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"No, not that." Ron pleaded. "Please Tara, not the Mr. Spock look, not the raised eyebrow. I'll be good."

Ron sadly watched as Tara replaced his special chili with normal chili.

"We had a deal, scorpion chili only if you didn't do what?" Tara asked.

Ron pouted. "As long as I didn't act like some creature with no manners."

"And what did you just do?" Tara asked airily.

"I acted rude, crude and socially unacceptable," Ron repeated from memory.

Josh shook his head. "Unbelievable. I got to try some of this." He reached for the spoon to get some chili.

"Uh, Joshie, I don't know if that is a good idea." Kim whispered.

"Oh come on Kim, it can't be that bad." He said. Josh put a small spoonful on his hotdog, then took a bite. Kim watched him for a moment as the same redness came over Josh's face. He put his hot dog down and continued to chew. He then grabbed for his tea and down the entire cup. He stopped for a moment with a funny look on his face.

Kim recognized the look on Josh's face.

"Joshua Wendell Mankey don't you…," Kim started to say.

"BURRRRRPPPPPP!"

"...dare," Kim finished.

Josh sat back with a grin. "Wow, Ron, that is an awesome experience."

"WAY to go mural-man," Ron yelled, giving Josh a high five.

"Back at you, Ice man" Josh challenged.

The two guys sat back laughing at each other until they glanced at their girlfriends. The glares that were coming from a pair of blue eyes and a pair of green eyes told of cold shoulders later in the evening.

"Ron my man," Josh said giggling, "I think after that little display we will have only that chili to keep us warm tonight."

Josh leaned over then give Kim a little kiss but ended kissing an empty plate Kim had placed between the two of them.

"Ah, c'mon Kim, Ron and I were just having a little fun," Josh whined.

The two girls glanced at their boyfriends who were giving them both chagrined looks.

Kim and Ron tried to contain the giggles that started to come but soon burst out in laughter.

Ron and Josh took a cue from each other and attacked their respective girlfriends with kisses.

"Ouuuu, grosss chili breath, Ron, Josh, go brush your teeth, gargle or something," the girls yelled. Soon the yelling quieted to silence as they enjoyed their kisses.

Kim turned and looked at Tara.

"Hmmm, might well join the club. Care to join me Tara?" Kim asked.

Tara's eyes gleamed.

The parents were chatting when two more burps that are tremendous radiated from the table where the teens were sitting.

"Kimberly Anne Possible!"  
"Tara Rene King!"

Mrs. Possible walked over to the teens table and picked up the bowl of Scorpion Chili. Four red faces gazed at her as she took the chili away.

"I think that is quite enough of that," she ordered.

Mrs. Possible heard giggles as she turned her back to take the chili back to the parents table. She smiled. Finally, Kim and Ron were getting a chance to do something they rarely were able to do. That was to be normal everyday teenagers.

Mrs. Possible placed the bowl of Scorpion chili on the parents table and proceeded to continue her conversation with Mrs. King. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her husband, Mr. Stoppable, and Mr. King eyeing the bowl of newly arrived chili. She turned and gazed at her husband smoothly.  
"Don't even think about it." She ordered.

"I second." Mrs. Stoppable said.

"And I third the motion." Added Mrs. King.

The three fathers glanced over to the teen's table. All four teens had overheard the wives' orders. Kim, Ron, Tara and Josh had buried their heads on their table. The fathers could tell by the jumping shoulders that all four teens were laughing quietly at the fathers' predicament. Mr. Possible started to laugh. Soon both Mr. Stoppable and Mr. King had joined in. The mothers glanced around the yard seeing practically everyone collapsing in laughter. They held it back for a few seconds, but soon joined in with everyone.

The sun had set and the tables cleared.

Kim and Josh were in the yard swing while Ron and Tara had chosen the other swing. Both couples lay close as they watched the stars start to come out. It had been a wonderful evening. Tara and Josh winked at each other. They had completed one part of their mission of the evening. They had been able to give Kim and Ron sometime to be themselves. Time to be what the world seldom saw. They were able to let Kim and Ron relax. Now came the hard part of the evening. They had a question to ask the two heroes.

Tara and Josh stood up from their places.

"Kim, could you come over and sit with Ron for a moment?" Tara asked "Josh and I have something to ask the two of you."

Kim stood and took Josh's hand as he led her over to take her seat next to Ron.

"Kim, Ron," Josh started, "Tara and I have been talking for a bit. This last incident really made us think. We would like the two of you to train us in what you do."

Josh quickly raised his hand to quiet Kim before she could say anything.

"Now before either one of you fly off the handle, please hear us out." Josh continued.

Tara took up the conversation.

"Ron, ever since that day back home during the parade and the little training in the barn I realized whether I liked it or not, I am part of the team just being close to you. Josh knows the same thing. Everyone knows we are dating."

Josh stood beside Tara.

"So like it or not we are a part of you. We do not really want to go on missions with you. Nevertheless, we need some help from you. We need to learn to protect ourselves and back the both of you if and when we can."

Kim and Ron sheepishly glanced at each other.

Kim looked at her feet and back at Ron.

"This is so weird. Ron and I had just had the same conversation the other day. We would like the two of you to start joining us in some training. At least as much as your parents will allow. Ron and I do not want you to get hurt, but we do not want to lose you either. So, starting Saturday morning after the Talent Show we will meet at my house. We'll go to the basement and we will start your training."

Friday Night at the Talent Show

The four teens entered the school auditorium for the Talent Show. Since Ron was a past champion, their table was front and center. There were several acts set for the evening with Bonnie trying again to carry on the Rockwaller name. After the first half of the program, Kim stood and asked Tara.

"Tara, let's go the ladies room during the break. Josh, can you and Ron get us something to drink?"

"Sure, Kim. come on Iceman, let's get our ladies something to drink."

Ron hopped to his feet and followed his friend as the girls disappeared into the crowd. They soon returned with the drinks for everyone and sat down. The show soon started again and the girls had not returned. Josh looked at Ron who just shrugged his shoulders.

Mr. Barkin stood to announce the first act of the second part of the show.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next act will be Kim Possible and Tara King. "

Kim and Tara came from the side of the stage. Josh and Ron stared as the two girls came out dressed 50's style with matching pink poodle skirts and white shirts. They each had their hair pulled back into a ponytail and tied with a white bow. They stood in the middle as the music started. In the back of their minds, Ron and Josh recognized the music as the old song "My Guy."

Kim and Tara began to sing together.

_Nothing you could say__  
__Can tear us away from our guys__  
__Nothing you could do__  
__Cause we're stuck like glue to our guys__  
_  
Kim and Tara moved together in a small sidestepping move that made their skirts swirl back and forth. Ron and Josh sat mute as the two girls continued to sing.

_We're stickin to our guys like a stamps to letters__  
__Like birds of a feather__  
__We... stick together__  
__We will tell you from the start__  
__We can't be torn apart from our guys_

Kim and Tara continued to move in step together across the stage. They smiled as they noticed their boyfriends sitting down front.

_Nothing you can do__  
__Could make us untrue to our guys__  
__Nothing you could buy__  
__Could make us tell a lie to our guys...___

_We gave our guys our word of honor__  
__To be faithful, and we're gonna__  
__You best be believing__  
__We won't be deceiving our guys…___

_As a matter of opinion__  
__We think they're tops..__  
__Our opinion is they're the cream of the crop__  
__As a matter of taste to be exact__  
__They're our ideal as a matter of fact.._

Kim and Tara began the next part of the song by placing their hands over their hearts, and continued to sing.

_No muscle bound men could take our hands from our guys__  
__No handsome faces could ever take the places of our guys___

_They may not be movie stars__  
__But when it comes to be happy we are..._

As they sang "we are" both girls looked at each other smiling and nodded. They parted and headed for the stairs leading from the center of the stage and to the floor. The girls reached the floor and turned to the table where Ron and Josh sat.

_There's not a man today who could take us away from our guys__  
__No muscle bound men could take our hands from my guys__  
__No handsome faces could ever take the places of our guys__  
__They may not be movie stars__  
__But when it comes to be happy we are..._

Kim and Tara approached the two guys and slowly walked around their respective boyfriends, playing with their hair. As they sang the last few lines they turned and sat in the laps of the guys. By now, both Ron and Josh were turning several shades of red.

_There's not a man today who could take us away from our guys.__  
__There's not a man today who could take us away from our guys.__  
__There's not a man today who could take us away from our guys._

As they sang the final line, the girls turned off the mikes and planted a kiss on their boyfriends. The entire audience broke out in cheers, hoots and whistles. After the girls broke their kisses, Ron and Josh sat in stunned silence much to the delight of both girls who started to laugh with the audience as both guys sat there silently with big smiles on their faces.

**Possible Residence**

Josh stood on the mat in the middle of the room. His sweat-dampened t-shirt hung from his chest. His feet moved back and forth, as he kept Ron in front of him. He hands were in a defensive position in front of him. He turned his head slightly when Kim sneezed.

'OH oh, bad move' he thought, then he felt himself flying in the air. His breath rushed from his lungs when he hit the padded floor.

"RON!" he heard Kim yell. "Not that hard!"

Josh opened his eyes to see the concerned face of Ron staring down him.

"You okay there, mural man?" he asked.

"Yeah, Ice-man," Josh groaned. "Was that planned or not."

"IT was planned," Kim said with an icy voice staring at Ron as she knelt at Josh's side.

"But he was not supposed to hit THAT hard."

Kim caressed the side of Josh's face. "You okay?"

Josh grinned as he sat up. "Yeah Kim, I take it I just failed a test of some type."

Ron smiled. "Hate to break it to you dude but you sure did. Rule number one, concentrate on the dude in front of you first. Kim sneezed on purpose to see if you would react."

Tara joined in as she brought an ice pack and a bottle of water.  
"You are so going to need this ice pack. I speak from experience."

Josh grabbed the ice pack and placed it on the back of his shoulder, then, with his other hand, took the bottle of water and took a swig.

"Okay, break time for all," Kim ordered. "Besides, Ron and I have something to give to both of you. Have a seat on the floor. We'll be back in a second."

Tara sat down next to Josh as Kim and Ron left the room. Josh glanced over at her sheepishly.

"Did you get your clock cleaned as thoroughly as I just did your first time?" he asked.

Tara's blue eyes danced and her smiles shone as she giggled.

"You are lucky, you have this nice padded floor. The first time I trained with the two of them, we were in my grandfather's barn. I had a straw over a packed dirt floor."

"OHHH, that smarts just thinking about it," Josh grimaced.

Kim and Ron returned to the room carrying a number of packages. Kim gave a box to Josh then Tara.

"Open them." Kim asked.

Tara laid the box in her lap and pulled open the top. Inside the box lay a mission outfit identical to Kim's. Tara's eyes grew wide as she glanced over to Josh. His box contained a set of mission clothes similar to Ron's.

"We thought you might appreciate those. Since you are going to be part of our team, you might as well dress the part," Ron said.

"Now, Kim and I each have our special things we use on missions. Kim has her hair dryer. I have the blade. The two of us thought about it and then contacted Wade. We chose something that is unique to you yet would help contribute to missions when you were ready. So, Ladies first. Tara here is your box."

Tara pulled off the lid and saw a tool belt with what appeared to be a hatchet and a Swiss Army knife in a pouch.

"I used to have a hatchet like this on the farm," Tara mused.

"I know, your grandfather told me," said Ron. "The knife is more than a simple Swiss Army knife. Most of the functions are motorized or enhanced. The hatchets blade is a special metal that will cut through anything practically."

"Now Josh, here is your surprise," Ron continued.

Josh opened his box to see a backpack. He opened the backpack to see a number of small basketballs of different colors.

"Awesome, but mini-basketballs?" he asked.

"Reach in and pull out the blue one," Ron suggested.

Josh pulled out the blue ball. When the ball was pulled free of the backpack, it expanded to normal size.

"Whoa!" Josh exclaimed as a wristband popped off and attached to his wrist. A cord was attached to the wristband.

"Now throw it to the other side of the room," Ron suggested.

Josh cοcked his arm back and threw the ball at the far wall. The ball stuck to the wall and stuck there. The cord started to retract.

"Supercool!" Josh yelled.

"Now both of you have special equipment, the different colored balls have different uses. You will learn each of the uses." Kim said. "You are not completely ready for full missions, yet we are going to help train you for back up. Crowd control, communications, and stuff like that. You can help us a lot by taking care of that for now."

"Sounds good to us, Kim," Tara said as she spun the hatchet in the air. "Does this thing do anything other than cut?"

Ron grinned. "Yep, see that trigger at the bottom of the handle. It fires off the head off just like Kim's hairdryer. Now, for the last surprise."

Kim and Ron reached into the pockets of their mission gear and produced two small blue PDAs.

"These are smaller versions of what Ron and I carry," Kim stated. "You'll need to carry them with you at all times. Also we have backpacks for you to carry mission clothes in."

"Beep beep be beep!" All four devices sounded.

Kim answered with practiced ease.

"Go Wade."

"Hi Kim, give them the new stuff?" Wade asked.

"Yep, Wade, and you rock. What's the sitch?"

"The Upperton Police just called. There is a lost child from a family outing in the National Park. They called and asked for your help. Think Josh and Tara would like to join on this one?"

Kim turned to the two new members of the team with a raised eyebrow.

"BOOYAH!" They yelled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greetings everyone and Happy New Year.

Sorry about taking so long to update this one but had a case of writer's block on this story, then like a brick it hit me. I started to write and the word's just fell on the page.

Many things have been happening both personal and professional. I hope to continue to write for many years to come.

God bless each and everyone of you.


	7. Chapter 7 A New Team

Four Friends Chapter 7

The Park Service helicopter came in low over the trees before it flared and landed in the clearing where the search Headquarters was located. The rotors of the helicopter started to slow as the door to the craft slid to the rear as it opened. A number of news crews approached the craft knowing the Team Possible was on the helicopter. They stopped and stared as they realized that there were four teens exiting the helicopter instead of the normal two.

"Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable. Do you have a statement concerning the search for the missing child and the apparent expansion of Team Possible? Would you identify the new members of the team?"

Kim and Ron stepped up to the reporters and motioned for Josh and Tara to join them. Josh stepped up beside of Kim, Tara stood at Ron's side. Kim turned to the microphones and tape recorders.

"We were called in by the Park Staff to assist in the search. We have not been given any specifics at this time. This is Josh Mankey and Tara King. They have been Ron and mine friends for sometime now. They have been right with us during some bad times recently. So now, they will be joining us on some missions from time to time. Now if you don't mind we need to get to work."

The four teens made their way through the reporters and into a large tent. The tent was the HQ of the search crews. Inside the other search crews were gathering their equipment and getting ready for the briefing. Ray Matthews, the Park Director, turned from a large map to greet Kim and Ron.

"Kimberly, Ronald, I am glad you were able to come. I know that this will not be as exciting as fighting all those villains, but we need you to help in the search. The two of you are familiar with most of the park and the area I would like you to search."

Matthews then noticed Tara and Josh standing there dressed in mission clothes similar to Kim and Ron.

"And just who are these two fine persons? I will say I have seen their faces on TV a lot recently, like each time you were in trouble recently. I believe each of them were right with you through those hard times."

Kim turned to smile at Tara and Josh. She presented her arm to the two new members of the team.

"Mr. Matthews, this is Tara King and Josh Mankey. Yes, they are special to both of us and they are going to start joining us on some missions."

Mr. Matthews smiled at the two new members of Team Possible.

"Well, I would imagine that the two of you already know what it might be like to be close to these two. I hope that you are ready for what might come. Now let's get down to business. Why don't the four of you take a seat up front? We are going to start the briefing."

The four teens nodded and sat down on the front row.

Matthews started the briefing.

"The little girl's name is Stacie Brown. The fact sheet being passed out has a number of pictures of her and her physical description. She was last seen in this campground in the northern area of the park. She was wearing blue jeans, boots, a denim shirt and had an olive green hooded sweatshirt on. We lucked out in that. Her parents made sure she dressed well this morning. Also, they had been planning a hike today so Stacie had put several snack bars in her pockets of her sweatshirt."

There were some surprised eyes and sighs of relief from a number of the audience. Kim and Ron looked at each other and nodded.

Matthews continued.

"Yeah I agree, so she is well dressed and has some food with her. However, the weather may turn bad on us. A winter weather warning may be issued by late tomorrow or the next day so let's get out there and find this little girl. Now for assignments, team one, I want you to cover the area south of the campground. Team two, you will start at the campground and search the area to the east. Team Possible, you will start at the campground and search this area to the north. Now this is the smallest area, but I think the four of you can handle it."

The four teens nodded at the Park Director continued the briefing. Later as the four teens left the tent, another ranger approached them with a package.

"Your Wade sent these for you."

Kim took the package and opened it.

Inside the box were four winter outfits each with the last name on the breast pocket right above the new Team Possible logo.

Kim pulled her Kimmunicator out and called Wade.

"Wade, you Rock! The outfits are spankin!"

Wade smiled on the screen.

"I thought you might need some warmer clothing. I had a friend design them and the logo for you. Be careful, that winter storm still may head your way. Right now it looks like everything will be ok but I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks Wade." Kim turned off the Kimmunicator and passed out the suits. The suits were the color of the Kimmunicator with the Team Possible logo on the left on the chest. The four teens climbed on the transport truck and rode to the campsite. They sat together on one side of the truck with Kim and Ron on the outside. Tara and Josh were quiet as the truck rolled up the road. Their hands found each other and squeezed tightly. Kim and Ron were talking to the other crews, talking of past missions and searches.

The truck arrived at the campsite and all the crews jumped off the truck. Ron helped Tara down off the truck and the four teens gathered at the fireplace of a campsite. The rangers had given them the maps of the area they were to search. The four teens got their equipment ready and started heading north through the brush looking for signs of the little girl.

The four teens spread out but stayed in sight of each other. Tara made sure she checked around the trees and on the other side of fallen logs. She noted that the search was easier as all the trees had dropped their leaves. She turned and waved to Ron who she could see just to her right. Kim was to her left and Josh was beyond that.

"Beep beep"

Tara jumped a little then recognized the beeping as her minikimmunicator, or miniK as she and Josh had already named the devices. She activated her screen to see the smiling face of Ron.

"How ya' doing over there, my golden haired partner?"

Tara giggled as she turned to see Ron still walking but using him Kimmunicator.

"I am doing fine, how are you…" There was a sharp thud and slight scream as Ron disappeared from her screen and from sight.

"RON?" Tara called.

He popped backed up after a second and waved.

"No damage done, just a little slip."

Kim's face appeared on the screen soon followed by Josh's.

Kim smiled. "Ron let's be a little more careful. We don't need to have to rescue you too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours of searching, they had covered a good portion of their area with no sign of the little girl. Kim called into the HQ.

"Director Matthews we have searched most of the area with no sign of Stacie. We should be finished in a couple of hours."

Matthew's voice came over the speaker.

"That is fine Miss Possible. The weather reports are not good. The storm is heading in. It looks like by tomorrow night we will be getting some snow. Let's hope we can find Stacie before then."

"Ok, Mr. Matthews. We should be finished here soon. We will update you when we finish."

Ron had been looking at the map while Kim talked with the Park Director. Josh adjusted the straps to his backpack while Tara had her hatchet out getting the feel of it. Kim turned to see Ron with a puzzled look on his face. This did not concern her normally, a puzzled look was normal for Ron, but now it did concern her.

"Ron, what's wrong?"

He laid his map on the ground and waved Kim over. Josh and Tara joined Kim as they stared at the map.

"KP, remember that summer that our dads and us came up here for a little camping."

Kim giggled.

"Yeah, your dad was the woodsman. My dad was totally lost out here, but he had a great time. What's your point?"

Ron pointed to a point on the map.

"Remember, the Ole' Diablo?"

Kim eyes grew wide as she studied the map.

"It's not here; it's not on the map."

Josh looked at the map.

"What's not on the map?"

Kim pointed to a place on the map. The spot was not far from where they were standing.

"There is an old mine about here. Ron and I found me when we were camping up here years ago. We called it the Ole'Diablo; we ended up playing there making as if it was a long lost gold mine. It goes deep into this part of the mountain and there are a couple of open shafts in it. Why it's not on the map I don't know."

"What happened when you two found it?" Tara asked.

Kim and Ron glanced at their two friends with chagrined faces.

"Well, when our dads found out where we had been playing that was the end of the camping trip." Ron answered.

"And our ability to sit comfortably for a couple of days." Kim added with a growl.

"You mean…?" Josh asked.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, you can say our bottoms blushed for a day or so. Playing in an abandoned mine is not a good idea we were told."

"Think we should check it out Ron?" Kim asked.

"Can't hurt KP."

"Let's go. I'll call Director Matthews while we head over there." Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator and called HQ. She explained what she and Ron had thought.

"Miss Possible, I think that mine was sealed years ago. I do not even know where it is. Are you sure that it's still there?"

Kim answered into the Kimmunicator.

"We are heading that way right now. We will check it out and give you a call."

The four teens stood in the front of a pile of brush.

"Is this the place Ron?" Kim asked.

Ron pushed back some of the brush to reveal a rock wall.

"I think so KP. There is the rock face. Tara do you think your hatchet could help clear this brush away?"

Tara pulled her hatchet out and cut away at the dead brush. Wood chips and dust flew as Ron and Josh pulled the cut branches out of the way. Soon a pile of rocks appeared and a dark hole. It appeared that the rocks had slid out of the way exposing the entrance of the mine.

Kim and Ron looked at each other and nodded. Ron got on his hands and knees and crawled in the hole. Kim followed him. Tara knelt to follow, but Ron held up his hand.

"Tara, you and Josh stay there. Someone needs to stay outside of the entrance in case something should happen. Do both of you have your miniK's ready?"

Tara and Josh nodded.

"OK, Kim and I will take a look around."

Ron turned and disappeared into the mine. Inside, Ron scuttled along for a few feet until he was able to stand. Kim already had her flashlight out and Ron's light soon joined hers.

"Stacie? Are you in here?" Kim yelled.

They listened for a few moments then Ron called. "Stacie, are you there?"

The two teens listened for a moment. Then toward the back of the mine, they heard a faint sound. "Help me, I'm here!"

Ron turned and yelled back to the entrance.

"Josh, Tara. She is in here. Call HQ. Get a rescue team up here. We are going further in to find her."

Tara already had her miniK out.

"Director Matthews, this is Tara King of Team Possible. Kim and Ron have found Stacie. She is in that old mine. Kim and Ron want you to bring the rescue team."

"Where are you Miss King?"

Wade's face appeared on Tara's screen.

"I'll take it from here Tara. I have your position triangulated. Director Matthews, I am transmitting their position as we speak."

There was a pause for a moment then Matthews came back on.

"We have the position. We are getting the team together now. We should be there within the hour."

Josh stuck his head in the hole.

"Kim, Ron. They are on their way."

"Thanks Josh. Stay there."

Ron turned and walked with Kim further into the mine. Light came from above though a shaft going up.

"Stacie, where are you?" Kim yelled.

"I am here, down a hole."

Kim and Ron got on their hands and knees and looked down the hole. The shaft was about twenty feet deep. Stacie was sitting at the bottom of the hole. Dirt was sifting down through the sides of the shaft. Groaning noises came from the sides of the shaft.

Ron pushed back from the shaft and looked up shining his light up. The beams overhead were not in good condition.

"KP, there is no way we can get her out by reaching down and those beams don't look strong enough to hold us. We need to get her out of here now."

Kim looked around.

"Ron, go get Tara and Josh. Tara needs to cut some staffs so we get build a rack over the shaft. Then we can use the hairdryer to lower ourselves down and hoist ourselves back up."

"Gotcha KP." Ron pulled out his Kimmunicator.

"Josh, Tara, we need you to cut about 4 long poles and bring them in here."

"OK Ron" Josh answered.

Tara pulled her hatchet out of the case on her equipment belt and soon picked a number of saplings nearby. The special cutting edge made short work of the trees and soon they were dragging the poles into the mine. They joined Kim and Ron at the shaft. Josh pulled one of his climbing balls out of his pack and let some line out of one of them. They used the line to tie the tops of the poles together and put the poles over the shaft. The poles held the apex over the middle of the shaft. Kim made sure the grapple was well seated at the top of the rack of poles and lowered herself down. Stacie put her arm around Kim's neck, Kim activated the grapple gun, and it pulled them up. Ron leaned over with Josh holding onto his belt. Ron took Stacie of Kim and passed her to Tara. Tara headed out of the mine with the child.

Ron turned back to Kim with Josh still holding his belt. He pulled Kim back to solid ground. Josh went ahead as Kim and Ron retrieved the grapple gun. Josh crawled out of the mine to see the rescue crew had arrived and was tending to Stacie. The child was dirty but appeared to be uninjured.

Tara asked Stacie.

"Stacie, why did you go in the mine?"

Stacie turned to Tara and smiled. "I was following the little family of kitties."

"Kitties?" Tara and Josh said together.

"Yeah, cute little black and white kitties with real funny tails."

Tara and Josh looked at each other.

"Oh NO!"

Kim and Ron where heading out of the mine and were preparing to kneel down to crawl out of the mine. Kim noticed something moving in the shadows of a corner of the tunnel.

"Ron what is that over there?" Kim asked pointing.

Ron turned on his flashlight and shone in the direction Kim was pointing.

Kim and Ron's eyes grew huge when they realized what they were seeing.

Josh ran to the opening of the mine to shout a warning when he heard Kim and Ron start yelling. Then an incredible odor came out of the mine.

"Oh man, that's stinks." He moaned as he crawled away from the mine entrance. Tara gasped and covered her face. The rescue team started to yell when the odor came to them. Kim and Ron came sprawling out of the hole and stood up. The two teens looked dejectedly at the group. Kim face was scowling as she held her arms away from her sides. Ron's face was turning almost blue as he tried to hold his breath. He finally let out his breath and gasped as he started to breathe.

"Oh, man, Kim we have been skunked."

Josh gasped and struggled for air as he backed away. Kim and Ron just stood there as everyone backed away from them. They stripped off the new suits and threw them back in the mine.

Ron explained.

"We got it in the chest up. Luckily, most hit the clothes but it is all in our hair and on our faces. Can we please go get cleaned up?"

The two teens had a long cool ride back to the HQ tent as they had to ride in the back of one of the trucks by themselves.

When they arrived at the base camp, the news crew rushed forward to speak to Kim and Ron. They had not gone too close when a rather pungent odor hit them. Kim and Ron stayed in the back of the truck while Tara and Josh stood on the ground at the rear.

"Miss Possible, can you tell us what happened?" Asked one reporter.

"Well, it's very simple. We located Stacie in an abandoned mine. All four of us were able to get her out, but as Ron and I were making our way out of the mine we disturbed a family of skunks." Kim waved the air in front of her.

"With the inevitable results. Now if you would not mind. Ron and I would like to go get a shower at the Ranger Headquarters and see it we can get the smell off of us."

Tara and Josh climbed into the main cab as Kim and Ron settled back down in the back of the truck.

Middleton High School

The four teens walked arm in arm into school that Friday morning. Kim and Ron were almost completely free of the skunk smell courtesy of a couple of home remedies and a commercial shampoo designed to get rid of a skunk smell. They both had to stay in the showers for sometime to get all the smell out. Kim's hair was a little dry and brittle due to all the repeated washings. Ron's face was rubbed a little raw, as he had gotten it in the face where Kim mostly got it in her hair.

The news casts that morning had given Team Possible the lion's share of the credit for finding and rescuing the little girl. Photos were released showing all four of them in their new winter suits. Commentators lost little time discussing the two additions to the team. Most thought it would have been inevitable for the team to grow as Kim and Ron had other people in their lives. The fact that the newest members came away from the mission without a scratch yet the two most experienced members had been skunked supplied plenty of comedy in several newscasts.

There were a few giggles and laughs when Kim and Ron entered school. A number of students made holding their noses motions as they walked by. The two teens laughed at their predicament. As Ron had said earlier. "There is nothing we can do about it so we might as well laugh about it." When Kim and Ron approached their lockers, they laughed at the decorations hanging there. Someone had hung a number of stuffed skunks on their lockers as well a two gas masks.

Kim growled a little but grinned when she noticed one of the skunks was a Skunkbear, the cousin to her pandaroo being half skunk and half bear. She looked around to see Monique waving at her from down the hall. Kim opened her locker to see Wade tapping on his computer.

"What's the sitch Wade?" she asked.

"Are Tara and Josh nearby?" Wade glanced up from his screen.

Tara and Josh arrived after hearing their names.

Wade continued to type on his keyboard. Kim's printer started up and paper soon came out.

"Stacie's parents contacted your website. They own a ski lodge over on Mount Upperton. They are offering a free weekend for the four of you at their lodge with lift tickets and all. They have already contacted your parents and gotten permission for you to come. A limo will pick you up after school. Your parents are packing your bags. I am printing out your reservations. They are letting you have a two bedroom chalet for the weekend with dining room privileges, unlimited room service, lift tickets for two days and equipment rental."

Kim turned to Josh.

"I'm surprised your parents gave permission."

Josh shrugged his shoulders as he stepped up to Kim and put his hands on her waist pulling her to him.

"Well after I got home last night, they called me into the den. They told me how proud they were of me. Apparently, several of mom's social friends are all excited over me being asked to join team. My dad has my picture along with several pictures of you and Ron and all four of us in his office. "It will be the best thing for the business I have ever done" was his reaction. I just said, "Thank you" and went on up to my room."

Kim pulled back with a growl.

"You mean they are using you, me and us for their business dealing and social climbing?"

Josh smiled down at Kim. He reached down and brushed a lock of hair out of Kim's face. He touched her cheek and stroked it softly. Kim closed her eyes and pressed her face into his touch.

"Kim, does it matter? As long as they leave us alone I don't care. I made it clear that we would not make any public appearances for the bank or any social club. I hope you don't mind if they ask you to dinner once in awhile. I know they aren't perfect but it would mean a lot to me if you would accept when they do."

Kim smiled and glanced around to see if there were any teachers around or Mr. Barkin. Her quick search came up clean so she stood on her toes and gave Josh a quick kiss on the lips. She turned to see Ron and Tara locked in an embrace.

"Gross me out." Came the snarky voice of Bonnie.

"Can't you four keep your hands off each other."

Bonnie bent over to pick a piece of paper that had fallen out of Kim's locker printer. She glanced down on it and her eyes bugged out.

"YOU HAVE RESERVATIONS at the UPPERTON Chalet and Resort?" She squeaked.

Kim reached out a plucked the paper from Bonnie's hands.

"No big. The little girl Stacie's parents own the place. They gave us a free weekend."

Bonnie growled and whirled away as she stalked up the hall.

The two couple giggled and returned to their kiss.

It was then they heard a gruff "AHEM".

All four of the teens turned to see Mr. Barkin standing there looking at them. They quickly broke out of their embraces.

"Since it is Friday and this is your first infraction for sometime I will not ask you to show up at detention today. But I will be watching very closely indeed." Mr. Barkin turned away from the relieved teens then turned back with a smile. "Have a nice time skiing. At least you will not have to deal with any skunks."

* * *

Sorry it took so long for this one to come out. Many excuses, work, family, other stories, but I have been working on this one for a bit. So all four have formed the new Team Possible. They had a nice little adventure for their first mission and now they get to relax for the weekend. A nice chalet all to themselves. I am sure they will have a good time. 

I have quite a number of oneshots in the works, so be looking for them. Now, "gasp", I will start on my next fic. If you have been following the "After the Mission" Fanart thread over at you may know that I have challenged myself again to write a "M" rated or close to "M" rated story. It's gonna be interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Four Friends Chapter 8**

Kim and Ron visibly squirmed in their seats, struggling to remain attentive during the final moments of this, their last class of the day. United States History was never a very exciting subject on a Friday afternoon, but it was especially not so this particular Friday, when they were scheduled to leave on a weekend ski trip.

The two teens never accepted payment for anything that they did but they would accept favors. It just so happened that the first mission Josh and Tara joined them on earned all four a weekend at the swankiest ski lodge in the area.

The forecast was for snow on Mount Upperton, so it looked like the trip would not be a bust. Josh was in Art for his last class of the day and Tara was in English. They were to meet at their lockers, then head to the front of the school, where their ride was to pick them up.

So far, none of their teachers had assigned any homework for Monday. They had their fingers crossed that they could get through this class with no assignments. Then they would be free for the whole weekend and not have to worry about coming back early to get the work done or taking it with them to do while they were gone.

Ron glanced at his watch; five more minutes and class would be over.

Their teacher, Mrs. Easton, their History teacher, noticed Ron's movement and cleared her throat to get the attention of the class. All eyes were now riveted on her.

Mrs. Easton was notorious for stacking on major weekend projects that required a lot of reading and a lot of research. Her hand reached into "the homework drawer" as many students had come to call it. Twenty-five sets of eyes closed in despair. Two heads went down onto their desks. She paused for a moment, and then with a smile closed the drawer.

"No, I think I will hold off this weekend. I believe there are two students in here going on a trip this weekend, and I believe they deserve a break. Soooo… all of you can thank Kim and Ron for no project this weekend."

Kim and Ron's heads jerked up from their desks to stare at their now grinning teacher. The class cheered at the same moment that the bell went off.

"Kim. Ron. That little girl you saved was my niece. My younger sister told me what you two did with help from Josh and Tara. As I said, all four of you deserve a break this weekend. Now, get moving! I know that Josh and Tara are waiting. B-U-T-T…"

Everyone stopped cheering and froze in their places.

Mrs. Easton smiled her teacher smile. "…expect a project next weekend, maybe with a little something extra." There were a number of groans from the students but all were smiling as everyone filed out of the room.

"Kim. Ron. Would you wait a moment?"

The two teens nodded as they gathered their belongings and approached their teacher.

Mrs. Easton crossed her arms and leaned back on her desk.

"I know that you two accept favors for what you do. This is my favor to you for what you did. So get out of here and have a good time!"

Kim and Ron broke out in huge grins. "Yes, Mrs. Easton!"

Walking quickly, they exited the classroom and headed down the hallway to their lockers. Tara and Josh were waiting for them. Kim and Ron opened their lockers and threw their books in them. Kim reached in to grab her purse and her mission backpack. Ron grabbed his mission backpack and the two slammed their locker shut. Tara and Josh already had their backpacks with them. Kim took Josh's hand and Ron put his arm around Tara as they walked toward the front of the school.

Ron and Josh held the doors open for Tara and Kim when they reached the front door. A cold fall wind swirled around them as they exited the building. All four halted and stared at the sight before them. Many of the other students were gathered around the front area of the school, gawking at a long black stretch limo. It was bigger than the ones that always seemed to appear for the dances and proms.

As the four friends approached the limo, the front door opened. A tall blonde-haired man emerged from the car and placed a dark cap firmly on his head. He walked up to them and bowed slightly.

"Miss Possible. Miss King. Master Stoppable. Master Mankey. Mr. and Mrs. Brown send their best wishes for a wonderful weekend. I am James Strother, your driver for the weekend. The car and I are at your disposal. Shall we be on our way?"

James opened the door, took Kim's hand, and assisted her into the car. He did the same for Tara.. He then stepped aside and touched the brim of his hat as Ron and Josh entered the car. He then closed the door and hurried around to get in the driver's seat.

James closed his door and started the engine.

"Well, as soon as seatbelts are fastened, we shall be on our way. There are sodas and snacks in the center console. There is a selection of DVD's in the entertainment center as well as a selection of CD's. We have about a two-hour drive ahead of us, so settle back and enjoy yourselves."

Locking their seat belts as requested, the four looked around. The interior of the limo was beyond anything they had ever seen. The upholstery was plush and comfortable. The main seat was wide enough for all four of them to sit together side by side. The entertainment center was in front of them along with a small refrigerator and a basket of snacks with some fruit. Kim and Tara settled in next to Josh and Ron with small sighs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The limo pulled up to the front of the main lodge of the Upperton Chalet and Resort. James parked the car and got out. He quickly came around to the passenger side and opened the door. Taking Tara's hand, he helped her exit the car, and then repeated the action with Kim. Josh and Ron climbed out behind the girls and stood at their sides.

A frigid wind blew down from the mountain, causing all of them to shiver for a moment as they turned toward the Lodge. The doors swung open and Mr. and Mrs. Brown met them as they entered.

"Welcome, Team Possible. We are so pleased that you accepted our offer. Please let us show you to your room. Jason and the others will get your luggage. Oh, Josh and Ron, we have a note for you from Mr. Possible and Mr. King."

Richard Brown gave them the note. The two guys glanced over at the two girls, who just shrugged their shoulders. All four gathered around as Ron opened the note. The message inside was simple and to the point:

"Ron and Josh,

Remember, BLACK HOLE DEEP!

Have a nice weekend.

Sincerely,

Mr. King and Mr. Possible.

Kim and Tara giggled while taking the arms of their boyfriends as all four followed Mr. and Mrs. Brown. They took the elevator up a number of floors and then walked down one hallway. Kim noticed that there were only a few doors on the hall. The Browns arrived at a door, where Mr. Brown dug out four computer key cards from his pocket, opened the door and ushered everyone into the room

Entering the room, all four teens came to a halt and stood in shock.

They were standing in a central living room that faced out over the valley below. The foyer gave way to a sunken living area with a large stone fireplace. Facing the fireplace were two large couches and a couple of easy chairs. A large bearskin rug lay on the floor in front of the fireplace. On their right was a small kitchen, while off to their left were two open doors leading to what appeared to be bedrooms.

Mr. Brown stepped down into the sunken living area.

"Young ladies, your bedroom is the first on the left, gentlemen, your bedroom is the second. The kitchen is fully stocked; your parents gave us some ideas of your favorite snacks, right down to your favorite hotdogs and marshmallows. Your meals are part of your weekend; just show your room key. If you wish to order room service, that will be no problem. Your lift tickets for the weekend are in your rooms. Your equipment is ready and reserved in your names at the rental office. If you wish to use the limo for any reason, just dial the concierge. Any questions?"

The four teens had not moved since entering the room. They stood gazing around in astonishment. Kim looked around for a moment, then turned to face Mr. Brown.

"Mr. Brown, it's true we accept favors instead of any payment. But this?" Kim gestured around the room. "I don't know if we can accept this!"

Mrs. Brown walked over and took Kim and Ron by the hand. "Please, all of you accept this as a 'Thank You', not just from us but from everyone that you have ever done something for."

Kim and Ron nodded an "O.K.".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning Kim awoke to see Tara just getting up. Kim lay in bed, recalling the events of the previous evening.

After the Browns left the teen's luggage arrived, the porters placed the bags in the appropriate bedrooms and left closing the door. The four teens unpacked their bags and finished exploring the room and admiring the views from the balcony. They also noticed a private hot tub on the balcony. They made plans to explore that piece of equipment later.

After freshening up a bit, they all went down for supper. A table had been reserved for them at a window. They ate while watching the sun slowly disappear over the mountains. Soon the horizon turned purple with colors dancing on the bottoms of the few clouds visible. After supper, the teens returned to their room to sit in front of the fire and talk. They called it a night about ten-thirty, as they hoped to get an early start the next morning.

Kim was suddenly shaken out of her daydreams by a knock on their door. Tara threw on her robe and opened the door to find Ron standing at the door, hair askew and a big grin on his face. In his arms were two large boxes.

"Kim, Wade sent us a surprise."

Kim and Tara hurriedly opened the boxes to find new ski suits in Team Possible colors with the logo on the breast pocket.

"Spankin'!" Kim exclaimed. "Now I don't have to wear that old maroon thing that I have had forever. Let's get dressed and head for breakfast."

Ron face split into a huge grin.

"I am all about that KP! Since you said so, Josh and I will be more than happy to join you ladies and we can all change together."

Kim smirked. "Nice try, Ron. Go get ready." Kim flipped her hair around as she slammed the door in his face.

Minutes later, Josh and Ron stood waiting in the living area when the door to the girl's bedroom door opened. Kim and Tara came out wearing the new ski suits. Their suits fit their bodies perfectly. Both girls had their hair back in a ponytail. Ron pointed to the area next to the door. Where their coats were hung could be seen four helmets and four pairs of ski boots. The helmets matched the ski suits and had the team logo on each side. Each helmet was personalized with the name over the visor. Matching ski boots in the proper sizes awaited their new owners.

Kim opened the zipper pocket on her suit and pulled out the Kimmunicator. She pressed the button to call Wade.

"Good morning, Kim. I hope you like the new equipment. I figured all of you could use some. Each suit is specially designed with a number of features. The suits have an I.D.-tracking chip embedded in them. The suit fabric produces electricity to charge the batteries embedded in the cloth. The batteries power the suit's heating system. The controls are on the forearm."

"You rock, Wade!" the four said in unison.

The teen grabbed their helmets and boots and headed for breakfast. They felt rather self-conscious entering the dining room, as many heads turned to view them in their matching suits with the Team Possible logo. Several guests motioned for the teens to go in front of them. All four declined after Kim gave Ron a swift kick in the shin. Filling their plates, they intentionally chose a table away from the windows so that other guests could experience the breathtaking view. After Ron gorged himself at the buffet, they headed off to the rental office to pick up their skis.

The man at the rental office looked up as the teens approached the window.

"Oh, yes, Team Possible. We have your skis here waiting. The young gentleman who assists you sent your equipment last night. Your skis are all ready and adjusted for you. Have a nice day."

Kim glanced at their skis. Each pair matched their suits and were precisely fitted to their height and weight.

Ron put his skis on his shoulder.

"Hey, Ron!" Josh called.

"Yeah?" Ron answered as he spun around to face his friend.

"THWACK!" went his skis as the ends collided with something solid.

Ron turned around to see Kim standing there, green eyes ablaze behind the visor of her helmet.

"Oops…. . Sorry, KP."

Rubbing her head, Kim strode over to Ron, grabbed him by the ear and began to pull him toward the door.

"Ok, Curly," she said in her best Moe Howard voice, "Let's hit the slopes."

"I'm a victim of soicumstance!" pleaded Ron, imitating Curly, Moe's younger brother and fellow member of "The Three Stooges"

With Tara playing Larry and Josh as Shemp, with a "N'yuk. n'yuk n'yuk!" the four laughed their way to the lifts..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was shining bright on the snow as Josh, Kim, Ron and Tara gathered at the top of Red Cedar Run, one of the intermediate slopes.

"I still think we should start on Blazing Star Run", Kim pouted.

Josh nudged Ron. "Does she _always_ go for the hardest first?"

"Like you wouldn't believe", answered Ron, rolling his eyes. A snowball beaned him on the side of the head.

"Come on you two, let's ski!" Tara challenged. "The last two down have to wait on the other two at lunch." Tara turned and joined Kim as the two of them pushed off, leaving Ron and Josh behind. The two guys quickly followed the girls and soon all four were speeding down the slope.

Kim cut across the slope, getting ready to cut across for the dogleg turn ahead. Taking a quick glance to the side, she saw Tara keeping pace with her. Kim smiled. Tara was one of the few cheerleaders who was able to keep up with her and seemed to know instinctively what Kim would do in a cheer. Now she was matching Kim move for move. Ron and Josh were not far behind. As gifted as Josh was with a paintbrush, on skis he was no more graceful than Ron, meaning both of them were already spotted with snow from falls. Tara winked at Kim through her goggles, as she cut across in front and took the lead.

Ron dug the edges of his skis into the snow as he made the turn into the dogleg of the slope. Josh took the outside line of the turn and the two joined up once again.

"The girls are showing off!" Josh yelled, nodding down toward Kim and Tara where they could be seen cutting back and forth across the slope.

"Yeah. Well, there's only one way we can win that bet." Turning his skis straight down the slope, he shouted, "BONZAI!"

Josh repeated the yell and followed.

Kim and Tara slowed for a moment to try to catch a glimpse of Josh and Ron.

"Where _are_ they?" Tara asked.

Kim shrugged and turned to look behind them. Her eyes grew wide.

Two streaks of blue shot past the two girls with a paired shout of "BONZAI!"

"RON! JOSH! Are you CRAZY?" Kim yelled as she swerved to get out of their way, nearly taking a spill in the process.

She and Tara turned to follow but it was no use. The two guys had a huge lead. Reaching the bottom of the slope, the girls conceded Ron was still digging the snow out of his visor while Josh was brushing the snow off his chest.

Kim and Tara skied up to them. "Are you two out of your MINDS?" Kim shouted.

Ron and Josh just stood there with arms crossed. "A bet is a bet. You girls get to serve lunch."

Tara gave a little giggle and skied over to Ron to give him a quick kiss.

"A bet is a bet. Let's get back on the slopes."

The four friends spent the rest of the morning running different slopes, finally deciding to break for lunch about one o'clock. They parked their skis and shuffled off in their ski boots to the dining room. The guys took their seats as Kim and Tara went to fill their order. Burgers and fries for all, with Cokes for Ron and Josh and Diet Cokes for the girls. They brought the two trays back to the table.

"Ahhh…service with a smile. What do you say, Ice-man?" Josh asked.

"Oh _so_ not funny", Kim growled as she set down her tray. "Just for that crack, you don't get any dessert."

"Dessert? We didn't order any…?" Ron asked. Then he noticed the pursed lips of Kim and Tara. "Oh. O.K."

Ron got up quickly and held Tara's chair for her. Josh jumped up, took Kim's hand, and guided her to her chair.

"Apology accepted", said Kim with a smile.

The four started to eat, the two couples sitting shoulder to shoulder. Tara picked up a French fry, placed one end in her mouth, turned and offered the other to Ron. He leaned over and nibbled down from his end until their lips met for a quick kiss. Kim pulled a napkin from the container on the table and wiped Josh's face after he had taken a huge bite of his burger.

"I swear you are starting to eat more like Ron every day."

Kim picked up her drink and took a swig. "Urrpp!" She quickly covered her mouth and started to blush. "Excuse me", she whispered. Josh tried unsuccessfully to hold back his laughter as Kim glared at him. Kim looked over at Ron, who appeared to be studying the design in the ceiling.

Finishing their meal, they sat back to rest for a few more minutes. The two girls settled into the arms of their guys. Kim glanced up at Josh.

"How about we explore some of the trails this afternoon, and then come in a little early, get cleaned up and have a nice dinner. I hear a deejay is supposed to be playing in the ballroom. I think a little dancing would be fun."

"Sounds like a plan. What do you say, Ron?" Josh asked.

"I'm all _about_ dancing with our bon-diggity babes", Ron answered.

Kim stood as they gathered up the trash on their table.

"That's the plan then. Old Wagon Trail here we come."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Tara skied down the Old Wagon Trail, with Josh and Kim right behind. They had already taken one trail and had just started this one. The long, gently sloping trail circled the mountain and ended back at the Lodge. Giant evergreens towered over them. The four had the trail almost to themselves. After a morning of hard skiing, they were enjoying a nice slow afternoon.

Kim skied along side Josh and took a glance over at him. Her thoughts drifted to the coming evening, the four of them sitting at a secluded table, gentle candlelight dancing on their faces. A smile came to her face as she thought of Josh holding her as a nice slow dance tune played.

"Ahh, Kim unless you want to smack lips with that tree you had better pay attention."

Kim broke out of her dream and turned sharply to miss the tree on the edge of the trail. She slid to a stop and turned to look at Josh. His eyes were dancing with laughter as he came to a stop beside her.

"Be careful there, babe. I'm looking forward to some of those kisses tonight." He put his arms around her. She gave him a little smile as they turned and joined Ron and Tara. Ron came to a stop and started to look around. Tara and Josh skied on ahead. Kim swished to a stop beside him.

"Come on, Ron. Let's head to the Lodge. You know how long it takes Tara and I to get ready."

Ron lifted his goggles and glanced around. Kim noticed the look in his eyes and started to survey the trees herself.

"KP, my weirdar is going off."

Kim started to get the same feeling.

"I wish I had the Kimmunicator with me, but we agreed that we were to leave them behind."

Ron thought he saw something moving in the trees but decided it was just the trees swaying in the slight breeze.

"Come on, KP. Josh and Tara will wonder where we are. I guess I'm just hungry."

Kim turned with Ron as the pair started to catch up with their partners.

"Yeah, that's it. Hungry. Let's get back and get ready for supper."

Two pair of eyes observed the two heroes ski away.

"She thinks she's so smart. Well, we'll see about that! Come along, precious."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four sat at their reserved table. After returning from the slopes, they all cleaned up and rested awhile. For tonight, all had dressed up a little nicer for dinner. Their steaks were perfectly done, the baked potatoes soft and hot. There had been plenty of butter and sour cream. The salads were crisp and fresh. Now they sat and chatted while enjoying some apple pie alamode.

Earlier, while Tara and Josh were getting cleaned up, Kim and Ron had contacted Wade. He did a scan of the area where they had been but found nothing. Whatever they saw or felt was no longer there.

Josh stood and held out his hand to Kim.

"Ready for a little dancing?"

Kim smiled as she took his hand and rose from her chair.

"You read a girl's mind."

Ron turned and extended his arm to Tara. "Shall we?"

Tara grinned as she stood. "Oh, we shall."

The two couples left the dining room arm-in-arm. Tara laid her head on Ron's shoulder as they walked. There were a number of bemused grins from the other patrons of the dining room. The sight of world famous heroes spending time with friends would be a something for them to remember, and brag about later.

Ron held open the door to the ballroom to allow Tara, Josh and Kim to enter. The music was loud and upbeat. The floor was full of people dancing in rhythm to the music. Ron led them over to an open table where they found four seats. He held Tara's chair for her as she sat. Josh helped Kim with her seat and the group waited for the next song to begin. The four tapped their feet in time with the music as the song ended.

As a nice slow tune began to play, many of the couples on the floor decided to take a break. Ron and Josh stood and helped Tara and Kim to their feet. Then hand in hand, the two couples headed for the dance floor. Kim placed her arms around Josh's neck and settled her head on his shoulder. Her forehead found its special place nestled against his neck. His arms came down around her slim waist. She sighed happily as they gently swayed to the music.

Ron took Tara into his arms. He stroked her long blonde hair cascading down her back. She put her arms around his chest and settled her head in the space on his shoulder. Ron's hands gathered her close, one at her waist and one on her back. She pulled him tighter against herself. She purred softly as he soothingly rubbed her back.

Josh nestled his head to one side, burying it in Kim's marvelous soft mane of hair. It was hard for him to imagine that this wonder girl, who at times could be so feminine, could do so much to save the world. She had fought for her life and the lives of others. She and Ron together had made a place for themselves in this world. As he grew closer to Kim, he knew that he would be drawn closer into that same world. He could not imagine his world without her. He gently kissed her forehead. No matter the danger, he loved this girl. He hoped somehow that he would prove himself worthy to stand at her side.

Tara tightened her grip on Ron. Her face burrowed into his shirt. She smiled. Kim had helped her pick out the shirt for Ron and now he wore it only on very special occasions. Ron was so special to her. Many people could not understand what she saw in him. Most of them saw a fool, a slacker. They had not seen him in action as she had. He may act the fool, but, when the chips were down, he was a hero. She was frightened for him. She had only been close to him for just these few months, yet in that time he had faced many hardships and somehow still managed to maintain his humor. She herself had already been in danger just by being with him. Now she was a participant in that area of his life. Tara made a promise to herself. No matter the danger, she loved this man. She hoped somehow that she would prove herself worthy to stand at the side of Ron Stoppable.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tara slowly turned over as the early morning sun started to glow in their window. Kim was still asleep. Her lion's mane of red hair was the only part of her in sight. Tara reached up and pulled out her earplugs. They were a little gift from her grandfather. They were soft foam, used by hunters and shooters to protect their hearing but also perfect for one having to sleep in the same room as Kim Possible. Kim may be a beautiful accomplished young woman who saved the world, but her snoring could wake the dead. Kim was quiet now as Tara got up and stretched. The hockey jersey she had swiped from Ron worked great as a nightshirt. She got up and headed for the bathroom.

Kim woke up to the sound of the shower. She pushed away the covers and got up to stretch. The long button-down shirt that she had snuck out of Josh's studio draped over her figure. He had used it while painting. She had grabbed it before he had gotten covered in paint. It made a great nightshirt. She and Tara had had quite a laugh when they were getting ready for bed the night before. After an evening of slow dancing, both girls had pulled out as nightshirts, clothing they had swiped from their respective boyfriends. She got her clothes for the day and headed for the bathroom to start getting ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was shining bright as all four of them stood in line for the lift up the mountain. Tara had to drag Ron away from the breakfast bar before he cleaned it out.

They had agreed to head up back up the mountain to ski the trails. After a full day of skiing and a full night of dancing, they were all a little tired. A half day of exploring the trails seemed to be just the thing to do. After that, they planned to head back to the Lodge and just spend time together in the main room. Their Team Possible ski suits once again garnered attention from some of the other skiers. Kim and Ron had to stop from time to time and pose pictures and autographs but soon politely cut it off when they got on the lifts.

The trail was smooth and clear as the four of them headed down the same slope as they had skied the first day. Tara and Josh skied ahead while Kim and Ron hung back just a bit. They approached the same spot where they had been the day before. Ron stopped and started to look around. Kim skidded to a stop at his side.

"KP?"

"No need to ask, Ron. I feel it, too."

A large figure suddenly rose from the trees; its shadow covered the two heroes. They looked up.

"Oh, snap!" Kim exclaimed.

Ron began to shiver. "That would be so cool, if it wasn't going to hurt us."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I think I will stop it right there, seems to be a good place. It feels good to be back with this story again. So, what is happening? Who is responsible? Well, all that will be in the next chapter. Write a review, take a guess. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9 So not the Booyah

**Chapter 9 **

**So not the Booyah**

A large figure suddenly rose from the trees. Its shadow completely covered the two heroes. They slowly looked up…

"Oh, _Snap!_" Kim exclaimed.

Ron began to shiver. "That would be so cool if it wasn't going to hurt us."

"Bring them with us, Precious. I need to have a little discussion with them."

The two teens turned to see DNAmy step from behind what was apparently her newest creation. The creature stood several feet tall. Both teens shivered as this new mixture brought back bad memories for both of them. It had the body and head of a gorilla but the eight arms of an octopus.

"Sick and Wrong, Ron!" Kim yelled, and she turned to ski away.

"Wrong-sick, KP" Ron added as he prepared to ignite the jet engines that were built into their skis.

The arms of the creature extended out, grabbing Kim and Ron before they could escape. Arms wrapped around them, pinning their arms and legs, other arms stripped their skis off their feet. Kim tried to yell to Josh and Tara when one of the arms covered her mouth. She turned to see Ron held in the same way. The creature pulled them into the trees.

Ron tried to struggle, but the arms held him tight. He could see Kim being held next to him as the creature strode through the trees. The horizon tilted side to side as the monster brushed through the trees. DNAmy was being carried by another creature that looked like a polar bear with an eagle's head. This creature had wings, and was walking in front of the creature that held them. Minutes passed as they continued to fight to get free. Kim shook her head to tell Ron to stop struggling. They realized that there was no escaping the hold the creature had on them. Struggling would only wear them down.

Snow was falling from the limbs of the trees as the monster brushed through. Kim and Ron noticed they were in the same area where they had dealt with DNAmy and her creatures during their class ski trip to Mt. Upperton. DNAmy entered a cave they had not noticed before. The tunnel opened up into a new, smaller lab than before. One wall was completely covered in Cuddle Buddies. Some had scorch marks from the explosion of the first lab.

DNAmy put away her parka as she approached some of her equipment. "Put those two in restraints, Precious. Make _sure_ they can't call for help."

The gorilla creature strapped Kim and Ron to two inclined tables. Straps went across their chests, wrists, waists, and ankles. The Octorilla's arms searched their pockets and removed all the contents, putting them on the table. It then shambled over to stand behind Amy as the equipment in the room started to hum.

"Now, we are going to see what my new genetic zipper can _really_ do…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tara giggled to herself as she and Josh skied back and forth across the trail. They had left Kim and Ron behind just for a bit. She and Josh had been playing to see how close they could ski to each other without running into one another. There had been a couple of close calls, so she stopped when she reached the main turn back to the lodge. She was laughing as Josh slid to a stop beside her.

She slid her goggles off her face and up on her helmet. Josh did the same, as they both looked up the trail for Kim and Ron.

"I wonder what happened to the two of them?" Tara asked.

Josh smiled. "You know Ron. If he wasn't wearing one of these one piece suits, then his pants probably fell down. Maybe they're just hanging back a minute. Or Ron skied into a tree."

Tara scanned the trail with her eyes for a few moments. Their eyes met for a second, then Josh lifted his arm and spoke into the communication grid on the sleeve of his suit.

"Kim, Ron, where _are_ you two?"

The speaker on the sleeve remained silent. Tara spoke into her sleeve comm unit. "Okay you two, this is not funny. If this is a joke, you both will _pay_, especially you, Ron Stoppable."

Both comm grids remained silent. Tara and Josh began slowly moving back up the trail, to a point where they could see up the trail where they had last seen Kim and Ron. Nothing could be seen. Tara tapped the controls to her comm unit and Wade's voice came over her earphones. "What's up, Tara?"

Tara looked over to Josh. "Wade, we can't find Kim and Ron. They were right behind us on the trail, now they're gone."

"Tara, Josh, if you don't have your goggles on, put them back on. They have a binocular function as well as an infrared setting. You _should_ be able to see them" Wade explained.

The two put their goggles back on, and found the controls to use the binocular function. They saw Kim and Ron's skis on the snow amidst all of the torn up snow. "Wade, are you seeing this?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, Tara I am. I did an infrared search, and couldn't see anything. They're not anywhere nearby. I'm going to do a scan for their suit tracking chips."

Josh and Tara activated the rocket motor to their skis, and soon were standing in the snow where Kim and Ron's skis lay. They looked, and saw the trail of torn up snow going into the woods. Their eyes scanned the snow, and they sighed with relief when they did not see any blood spots.

"Josh. Tara. I checked their suit tracking chips on the satellite system. It tracks them to the turn in the trail where you are. Then they move at a slow pace to the north. The tracking system trails them to a series of caves on the side of the mountain above the Lodge."

Josh grabbed Tara's arm. "Let's get back to the room and get our stuff, then go find them." Tara nodded, and together they skied toward the lodge.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron struggled against the straps that held them to the tables as Amy continued to work at the main control console. Electricity arced across the machine as the two clamshell doors on both sides of the genetic zipper opened. The two tables holding Kim and Ron started to move toward each end of the machine.

"NOOOO" Kim screamed.

Ron thrashed against the straps of the table as his eyes began to glow blue.

"Oh, no you don't! Montykins warned me about _you_." Amy giggled. She pressed a button on the console and Ron screamed as an electrical charge surged through his body.

"Don't you hurt him" Kim yelled.

"Oh, don't you worry. He's not hurt. But I couldn't let him stop me. Besides, you two seem to be destined to be together. Now your dreams will _really_ come true…"

The doors slid closed on Kim's scream. Amy put on her goggles, and then started the final sequence. Electricity arced across the machines, the tubes of liquid started to boil, lights flashed over Amy's maniacal face as the zipper reached a high pitch. Then, quiet as the machine slowly whirred down to stop. Smoke and steam poured from the central clamshell door as it opened. Amy dropped her goggles, and started the fans that pulled the steam and smoke out of the room. Something moved in the central shell of her genetic zipper. A smile split her face. "Yes, YES, _YES_ it _worked_… My greatest creation _yet!_"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh and Tara entered the room they were sharing with Kim and Ron. Their mission backpacks lay in a line near the door. They donned their packs and belts and prepared to leave. Kim and Ron's packs lay on the floor as the door closed. Before it locked closed, Josh stepped into the room and picked up both packs. The door clicked shut as the two ran down the hall and out of the building. Outside, they started to put their skis back on when a number of skiers came screaming down the mountain.

"Monsters, snow beasts, they're all over the mountain! Call the police!"

Tara and Josh glanced at each other as they put on their skis. The crowd saw them getting ready. One little girl asked. "What are you doing? You aren't Kim and Ron. Where are _they_?"

Tara smiled at the little girl as she patted her on the head. "Kim and Ron are already up on the mountain. We came back to get our equipment. We're going to go find Kim and Ron right now and help them get rid of the monsters." She stepped beside Josh, and they both activated the rocket engines on their skis. The people cheered as they headed up the mountain. Josh spoke to Tara over the helmet intercoms.

"Sorta stretched the truth back there, didn't you?"

Tara glanced over at Josh. "I didn't think we should tell everyone that Kim and Ron were missing. It wouldn't have helped. As it is, everyone believes that Team Possible is on the job."

They arrived at the area where Kim and Ron had disappeared. They took off their skis and headed into the trees. The bottoms of their ski boots automatically deployed snow shoes so they could walk on the snow easier. The tracks were easy to follow as they headed up the mountain.

"Tara, Josh, my scan of the mountain shows a lot of movement around you. I'll warn you if one of them gets close to you. Otherwise, just keep following the trail in the snow."

The cave entrance appeared in the shadows of the trees and bushes. Tara and Josh had to hide several times on their way to their destination. They watched as a variety of creatures appeared and disappeared among the trees. The creatures seemed to be a mix of different animals. There were bears with lion's heads, huge rabbits with rhino heads, and huge snakes with cat heads. What they thought were human revealed bird heads and pig heads. Wade had been able to tell them when to hide, and when to move.

Josh pressed the comm switch on his sleeve. "Okay, Wade, we see the cave. Now what do we do?"

Wade rolled his eyes. These two were truly amateurs, but they were the only chance Kim and Ron had.

"Alright, Josh, my scan shows there are no guards. The information I have on the base shows a main room down a hall you will see when you enter the cave. There are also a number of rooms off the main hall that appear to be storage and living areas. My scans showed a huge spike in the power there, so Amy may have been using a zipper machine."

Tara touched her mike. "Have you been able to scan for Kim and Ron?"

Wade shook his head. "I can't get a good scan inside of the base, Tara. Their suit chips aren't showing up. Something must be blocking the signal. Or worse…"

Josh and Tara took off their helmets and hid them in the bushes. Both of them slowly approached the cave opening and went in. The dirt inside the cave became a concrete floor further on. Armored light fixtures dimly illuminated the inside of the cave as they slowly moved forward. They listened as they took each step, and watched for any movement. The concrete slab continued into the depths of the cave. A much brighter light came from the end of the hallway. Each of them in turn would check doors as they passed them. Some doors were locked, and some were not. The unlocked doors revealed storage rooms of equipment and supplies. Soon, they had arrived in the main lab. The brilliant light hurt their eyes for a moment until their eyes became accustomed to it. They hid behind some equipment and looked down into the open bay of the main lab.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's time for Ginger Snaps!" sang Amy as she did a pirouette in front of the control panel. She turned to face her machine as the steam and smoke cleared. A figure stepped from the machine. Amy's eyes gleamed as she beheld her creation. The figure had two legs, two arms, one torso and two heads. One head had brown eyes and long blonde hair. The other had short auburn hair with green eyes. The head with blonde hair had Kim's face, the auburn haired head, Ron's face.

"This is _so_ not Booyah" said the Kim's face, but with Ron's voice.

"Oh, _man!_ This is furiously over the top on the weirdness scale" commented the Ron's face with Kim's voice.

Both head looked at each other, and then down. The torso was half male, half female. The arm on the Ron head side started to reach down, only to be slapped by the Kim half side.

"Hands Off, don't touch you" the Kim head ordered.

"Hey, we don't know what's down there, it may be you, and it may be _me_" The Ron head argued.

Both heads then turned to see Amy standing there.

"OH, You so going _down_" the Kim head said. The body moved into at attack crouch, and the pants fell down to reveal heart panties.

"EEEkkkk!" both heads screamed, as both arms reached down to pull the pants up.

"Well, that answers _that_ question." The Ron head stated.

"How did the suit get changed to pants?" The Kim head asked.

"Oh, stop it." Amy ordered.

The two heads turned and glared at Amy.

"Now, you two sweeties behave and Amy won't do something bad." She waved to two of her creatures, and they stepped forward to grab KimRon. The Kim side tried to go into a defensive stance again, but when the Ron side moved, it tripped. KimRon fell to the floor.

"We _so_ have to learn to cooperate here" The Kim head spoke.

The two creatures picked KimRon up, took them to a room down the hall, and locked the door.

Tara and Josh surveyed the room. Two creatures came out of a hall below them, and approached the squat figure of a woman in the middle of the room. They recognized her as DNAmy from the first time Kim and Ron had dealt with her on that fateful skiing trip. Amy was standing in front of some strange machine. "Did you lock them up?" she asked the two creatures. They nodded yes.

"Goody" Amy said. "Now, come with me. I need all of you to get ready to get me some more people so I can make more friends." Amy and the creatures left the room.

Josh activated his commlink. "Wade, we are inside. That Amy woman has set up another lab. We don't see Kim or Ron. Now that we are inside, maybe the suit sensors can boost your scan and you can find Kim and Ron."

Wade tapped rapidly. "Done and done. Kim and Ron are in a room below you. Take the stairs down and enter the hall. They're in the second room to the right."

Tara spoke into her commlink. "Now, can you turn off the lights, so we can get down there and get Kim and Ron?"

The lights went out, and only the dim emergency lighting came on. Josh and Tara stepped quietly down a nearby set of stairs and entered a dark hallway. They had to feel their way down the hall until they found the door they were looking for. Tara pulled one of the special computer combs from a pocket on her suit, and slid it in the doorjamb. The comb beeped, and the door clicked open. Josh and Tara slid inside, and stood quietly as their eyes scanned the room. They saw two familiar heads in the very dim light of the room. Tara approached the short haired head, and putting her arm around the neck, gave the lips a kiss. Josh did the same to the other head.

"Gee Tara, like, I know we're friends, _but_…" Tara shrieked and jumped back when the Ron head spoke with Kim's voice.

"Josh, dude, like, let's not go there…" Josh jumped back so fast, he stumbled and fell.

A light came to life as Tara activated her suit illumination. She nearly screamed again before Josh slapped his hand over her mouth. They both stared at the apparition in front of them. Josh tried to speak, but couldn't. Tara gently pushed Josh's hand down, and with a quivering voice, asked… "HOW?"

The figure shrugged its shoulders.

"Amy stuck us in that freaky machine of hers" one head stated.

"And this is how we came out" the other head finished.

"Great, now we're talking like the tweebs." The Kim head stated.

Wade's face came on the screen on Tara's suit.

"Tara, have you found Kim and Ron yet?" he asked.

"You could say so." Tara answered and turned her suit camera to show KimRon.

"SSsssppppppp" Wade spit half of his drink all over his computer screen.

"Kim… Ron… _What happened?" _ He asked.

"This is getting rather…" Kim's head started

"Repetitive" finished Ron's head.

Both heads looked at each other.

"We have _got_ to stop talking like the tweebs" The heads chorused.

"You stop." One head stated.

"No, you stop." The other replied.

"YOU BOTH STOP!" yelled Tara. "You two are giving me a _headache_."

Tara sighed, and spoke to Wade. "Do you think we can reverse them?"

Wade started tapping at his keys when the Kim head spoke. "No need, Wade, I remember how to do that from switching Barkin and Rufus back. Tara, I'll set up the machine, and then you can start it."

"Ok, Ro…I mean Kim…Oh, let's get this over with." Tara covered her face as she spoke.

The three entered the darkened hall and approached the lab.

"Okay Wade, we need you to turn the power back on" Josh whispered in his commlink. KimRon stepped up to the control panel and made a number of settings, then stepped back.

"Tara, when we get in the machine, you press this button here, then push up on this lever here. The doors will close, and I hope that we will end up split in the two end spheres."

KimRon turned to give Josh and Tara a kiss then hesitated. "Let's wait on that until we're sure who is kissing whom" the Kim head said.

Tara and Josh stood behind the console, and KimRon entered the machine. Tara pushed the first button and the clamshell doors of the machine closed. The door to the machine slammed open when DNAmy stormed into the room. Her Parrothead and Hoghead henchmen stood beside her, the Octorilla looming behind her. Tara and Josh stepped from behind the control panel and faced the group.

"So, you are the sweeties of the 'ole meanies. _That_ won't help you any. GET 'EM!" Amy ordered. Josh pulled a mission ball from his backpack as Parrothead and Hoghead ran toward him. He threw the mini basketball at them. The ball split open on the way and released a large net. The net enveloped the two creatures, and they crashed to the floor. The Octorilla approached Tara as she pulled her hatchet from her mission belt. She took aim, and threw is at the creature. It ducked, and the hatchet flew past its head and slammed into a catwalk over its grotesque head.

DNAmy laughed. "HA, you _missed_."

"Did I?" asked Tara. The catwalk collapsed and swung down, smashing into the creature, knocking it to the floor, unconscious. Amy turned and ran. "Help me, sweeties, your mommy needs _help!"_

Josh and Tara ran back to the control panel and pushed the main control lever. The machine cycle started again. Electricity arced across the equipment, smoke and steam hissed from openings. Then, there was quiet, and the two end modules opened. Kim stepped out of the module she was in. Her hair, face and eyes seemed to be ok, her snowsuit back in place.

"KP, help!" came a straggled cry from the other module. Kim started to run over when she stopped, and pulled at the seat of her pants. She turned her back and unzipped her suit to look in. She quickly stepped back into the module.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Josh asked as he ran up to the module.

Kim's arm appeared from the side holding a pair of Ron's boxers. "I think something got switched" she said.

"Kim, if you have his boxers, then that means Ron is wearing…." Tara started to say, and then her face flushed red.

"Eeeeppp" came a scream from the other module.

Josh shut one eye. "OHHH… _painful_."

Josh grabbed Ron's boxers and approached the shell where Ron was.

"You ok in there, dude?" he asked.

Ron's hand came around the edge of the shell and took his boxers. "I hope you two have our backpacks, 'cause I think I stretched out Kim's delicates… but not before they cut off some major circulation."

Tara picked up Kim's backpack and handed it around the side of the shell where Kim was hiding.

"Thanks, Tara" She said, and the backpack disappeared around the edge of the shell.

Tara and Josh both stepped back from the machine and waited. Smoke and steam still came from the device, then Kim and Ron stepped into the open. They ran over to Josh and Tara and the two couples reunited. Tara and Josh pulled back from the kisses offered. Josh looked at Kim. "_Now_ are you really in there?" The kisses Tara and Josh got then answered that question.

Breaking the kiss, Kim looked around. "What happened to Amy?"

Josh pointed to the creature lying on the floor. "She took off up the hall after we decked her creations there."

"Well, we need to take care of her now" Kim ordered.

Tara stepped around the still unconscious Octorilla and picked up her hatchet where it had fallen. She slipped it into the holster on her belt, and turned back to the others. Ron took her hand and the four ran from the lab down the hall. They exited the cave entrance to see Amy standing there with many of her creatures.

"Well, now I have _four_ to play with. This could be most interesting!"

All four to them slid into defensive stance. "_So_ not going to happen" Hissed Kim. The creatures attacked.

Kim leaped straight up into the air and came down on a Catsnake. Before it could wrap around her, she tied it in a knot and hung it from a tree. A Rhinorabbit charged at Tara. She waited till the last second, and then leaped out of the way. The Rhinorabbit passed under her and smashed into a rock face and collapsed. Another Octorilla approached Ron. "AH, _man_, why do I get the monkey one?" The Lotus Blade appeared in Ron's hand as the two circled one another. The Octorilla would fling an arm at him repeatedly, only to have them all blocked by Ron. Ron backed up into the trees, and the creature followed him. Ron waited until the Octorilla ducked under a tree limb. Ron spun and sliced the trunk of a nearby tree with the blade. The tree toppled on top of the creature, burying it with a crash of snow and limbs. There was an explosion inside the cave, and Josh came running out.

"My cuddle buddies" Amy shrieked as she ran into the cave. "Sweeties, everybody save my cuddle buddies." The creatures stopped fighting and followed her into the cave.

Ron gave Josh a high five. "Way to go _dude!_ Now we can double team them on blowing up the lab." His statement was followed by an explosion that shook the ground under their feet.

"I think it's time to leave" Kim stated. They ran through trees until they came to an open side of the mountain. "Snowboards!" Kim yelled. The four pulled off their packs and opened one of the outside pockets. They each pulled out a miniature snowboard looking like a keychain. As each of them yanked on the chain, the snowboard expanded to full size. Ron dropped his to the snow and began to strap it on while the others did the same. There was another explosion, and the mountain shook. Then they heard a distant rumble.

Kim and Ron looked at each other. _"Avalanche!"_

The four looked up the slope to see the area where the cave was being buried in a mass of rumbling snow. The four pushed off with the wave of snow right behind them. They skied down the slope as fast as they could, but the churning snow gained on them. Then, together Kim and Ron stopped and turned to face the snow. Ron produced the Lotus Blade and formed it into a large shield.

"Kim, Ron, come on!" Josh yelled.

Kim spoke into her commlink. "Josh, Ron and I have to stop this avalanche. If we don't, it will bury the lodge."

Before Josh could react, Ron grabbed Kim's waist and Kim fired her grapple gun into the trees. They started to swing across the slope with Ron's shield digging a large trench in the snow. Kim and Ron made one swing and came back across, digging the trench deeper. They had just made it to the end of the last part of the swing when the mass of snow hit the trench. It exploded up into the air, forming a wall that deflected the rest of the snow away from the lodge. Josh and Tara then watched as the mass of snow enveloped their friends.

**The Lodge**

Rescue vehicles crowded the lot of the lodge as EMS personnel ran from vehicle to vehicle tending to the injured. Global Justice hovercraft flew overheard, transporting the injured to local medical facilities. GJ agents assisted the EMS teams and the rescue crewman. A news team was set up on the edge of the parking lot. Behind the reporter was the mangled side of the mountain, dotted with lights.

"We are standing here in the parking lot of the Upperton Chalet and Resort where a weekend turned from fun and sun to horror and dismay. Many families and couples were enjoying a weekend of skiing at the popular resort. Among the guests were Team Possible and their friends. It is thought that Team Possible encountered the creatures that were seen on the slopes, and fought to hold them back away from the lodge. The two new members of the team were seen returning to the lodge to obtain more equipment. During the fight, there was an explosion. The explosion released the avalanche that cascaded down the mountain destroying the lair of the creatures. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, the original members of Team Possible, remained behind to stop the avalanche from reaching the lodge. They were successful in stopping the mass of snow, but were buried by it as it stopped. We spoke with one of the other team members."

Josh's face appeared on the screen as he yelled. "COME ON, let's MOVE." He turned to face the camera. "Kim and Ron fought off those crazy creatures then stopped the avalanche, but now they're buried in it. We're heading back up to find them." Josh left the area of the camera as it filmed him running, then jumping on a passing snowcat. Tara came from the side and joined him as she climbed on.

The reporter returned on camera. "The rescue teams have been searching the area where the two teens were last seen by their partners. We can only hope that Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were able to survive, and will be found. This is Dan Harris, Eyewitness News."

Another installment of Four Friends. I really appreciate all of the fans who follow this story. You have been following this one for quite some time. I have a couple more chapters in mind then I think I'll put this baby to rest. It deserves it.

Let me know what you think. I really want to know.

The Captain.


	10. Chapter 10

**Four Friends Chapter 10**

**By Captainkodak1**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The snowcat ground to a halt on the ridge where Kim and Ron had disappeared. The rescue personnel took their equipment off the snow cat and gathered into teams. Moving as quickly as possible, they broke into lines and with snow probes began to search for the two heroes. The chances of survival for the two teens diminished with each passing minute.

Josh stood up on top of the cargo area of the snowcat. He knew that Kim and Ron's suits would protect them from the cold for a period of time. He also knew that there were emergency oxygen generators attached to the utility belts along with containers of a chemical that could clear the air of carbon dioxide. If they were buried in the snow, their suits and survival gear would keep the alive, but only for a short period of time.

Tara stood beside Josh, talking to Wade.

"Wade, are you getting a signal from their suits?"

Wade's hologram appeared in the air over her suit COM link.

"No, Tara. Either the transmitters were damaged when the snow hit them or they're buried so deep that I can't read the signals. The cold may also be affecting the transmitters. If they are really cold, the suits will transfer power to the heating units to keep them warm enough."

Tara glanced up, looked around and then turned back to Wade.

"Wade, I was recording with my goggle cam when the snow hit them. Do you think that by using the video of them and a picture of the area _now_, that you could figure out where they might be?"

Wade's eyes grew big. He started typing rapidly on two separate keyboards as he glanced back and forth across two different screens.

"Tara, I'm uploading the video from your suit and comparing it with a visual of the area right now. Hold on just a few minutes. I should be able to get you close. Then maybe we'll be able to pick up their transmitters."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron opened his eyes to see blackness. He turned his head slightly to look around. Snow dislodged and fell down his neck, causing him to shiver. A whimper in the darkness in front of him caught his attention. He remembered that they had grabbed each other as the snow buried them.

"KP?"

"Ron?" a voice answered from the blackness.

Ron pulled his arm out of the snow and activated the suit-light on his right shoulder. Kim's face leapt out of the darkness. They were face to face, her chest buried into his. She shut her eyes at the bright light before Ron could turn down the power of the light to a dull glow. He examined her face: there was a small cut right above her right eye and a bruise was starting on her right cheek. They appeared to be in a small opening under the snow. Ron was lying on his right side with Kim facing him lying on her left. He could move his left arm, but his right arm was trapped under Kim. Kim's left arm was trapped under him while her right arm appeared free. The snow had them trapped from the waist down. Their legs were tangled and buried.

Kim opened her eyes once again to see Ron's face just inches from hers. He had a black eye and a split lip, but the smile that covered the face was pure Ron. Kim tried to move until she realized her left arm and legs were trapped. She reached over with her right arm and brushed the snow off Ron's hair.

"How ya doin', KP?" Ron asked.

Kim tried to move her legs again. A wave of pain flashed through her left leg. Ron hissed in pain at the same time. Kim stopped moving.

"KP, do you think if you twist to the right I might be able to get my arm out from under you."

Kim hesitated, and then tried to move. Waves of pain shot through both of them as she stopped. "Ron, that's really going to hurt both of us. We need to stay still. The power packs in these suits will keep us warm."

Ron felt around as he started to shiver. "KP, my suit's not heating right. The battery pack must be damaged"

Kim pulled Ron's arm down to look at the screen on the sleeve. She single-handedly pushed a couple of the control switches. The screen blinked once then went out. Ron's suit light went out.

"This is _not_ good." Ron stated.

Kim touched one of the controls at the neck of her suit and activated her suit light. It gave them a minimum of light to see by. She then used her teeth to pull a small plug and line from the inside of her wrist. She flipped her hand and pulled the cord further out. Kim grabbed Ron's collar and inserted the plug into a connection in the suit. Ron felt his suit warm up.

"KP, your suit batteries can't keep _both_ of us warm. They'll run out."

"Ron, we won't be down here for long. They're looking for us. The batteries should hold out. I'm more worried about the air. Can you reach your belt pack and get one of the oxygen generators and an air scrubber?"

Ron nodded as he reached down and pulled two objects from his belt. Kim held the first tube while he opened the container and pulled the tube out. Kim pulled the tab at the bottom of the tube and it began to hiss.

"That'll give us some more oxygen. Later, we can spread carbon dioxide absorbent."

Kim shivered a little as the lights on _her_ suit dimmed and then went out.

"This is _so_ not good."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was starting to set over the mountains as Josh once again used one of the Kimmunicator's to scan for Kim and Ron. Tara was working with the search teams, guiding them to spots that Wade would give her. So far, they had not been able to locate either Kim or Ron. Time was growing short. Even with the equipment that Kim and Ron had they could not survive under the snow for much longer. Now they had the problem that the snow was unstable. Section kept sliding, endangering the search teams.

Tara pulled out her hatchet and started to cut saplings and drive them into the snow. She would position several in a row and Josh would come behind her. Pulling a special ball out of his pack, he would throw it in line with the saplings. The ball opened and a large net would be released, tangling with the saplings. By running a long line of saplings connected by the nets, they were able to stabilize the snow.

Tara activated her suit COM link when it beeped. Wade's face appeared in the air again. "Tara, they're two other places to check. One is located one hundred yards to your left. The other is fifty yards to your right. Split your team in two groups and search those spots. You go with one and Josh the other. Your scanners should be able to pick them up.

Josh yelled for the team leaders. "Mike. David. Take your teams over to Section Five. I'll be with your teams. Maria. Darla. Take your teams over to Section Seven. Start your searches again there. Tara will be with you."

Josh turned to look at Tara. "Ok, this is it. They're running out of time. If we don't find them, well, there will be no more Team Possible. Kim and Ron have always been the ones to step up to the line. Now it's our turn. The thing is, if we don't do this, we're both going to lose the most important things in our lives."

Tara wrapped her arms around Josh and they both stood there for a few moments. Then she pulled back and gave him a long slow kiss. Putting her mouth near his ears she whispered. "Just make believe that was Kim, just like I was thinking Ron. Deal?"

Josh smiled back at her and bent down to give her a kiss. He whispered in her ear. "Deal!"

The two teens split and joined their respective teams. The teams formed lines in their respective areas and started to probe the snow. They all worked as fast as they could. Everyone knew time was running out for the two missing teens. Tara and Josh walked ahead of the groups scanning with their Kimmunicators.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron pulled Kim closer to him. Their shared warmth was slowly ebbing away. They were both shivering, their breaths coming in gasps. The carbon dioxide absorbent they had spread earlier was no longer working. The oxygen generators were also gone. Kim accepted the hug from Ron and used her one free arm to pull him to her, bringing them cheek to cheek. She was _so_ sleepy. Kim shook her head to clear it. Sleep would be deadly. She _had_ to stay awake and she had to keep _Ron_ awake.

"Ron? Wake up! Come on Ron! Wake up!"

Ron moaned and opened his eyes.

"Come on, Ron! We have to stay awake!"

"Mmupph", groaned Ron. He smiled slightly and then nodded back off to sleep. Kim bent her head up and gave him a deep kiss. His eyes popped opened, then closed as he deepened the kiss. Kim was surprised at Ron's reaction then gave herself into it. All their past relations, the missions, the trial, each had always been there before. Now, death was staring them in the face again.

The kiss slowly broke. Kim sighed and pulled Ron even closer. Even with the pain it caused, she moved her legs closer, incasing his. Ron hissed at the pain as she moved her legs around his, then he moved his in tandem with hers. He felt her face form a smile. Even in the darkness, he knew the form of her face. He knew that her emerald eyes would be shining at him.

"KP, we have faced this sitch before", Ron said quietly.

Kim nodded. "I know. But if this is the time, I'm happy to be with you. I love you, Ron."

Ron gave Kim a kiss on the forehead. "Back at you, KP."

The two teens kissed again, their eyes closing. Ron pulled back. "KP, you know I love you. I would die for you in a spilt second, but I want to live for Tara. I know you would die for me, but I am asking you to live for Josh."

Kim nodded against Ron's cheek. She had been getting ready to say the same thing.

"KP, there's one thing to try; my Mystical Monkey Power. I can think of Tara and try and reach her."

"But Ron, I don't have your power."

Ron caressed Kim's face in the darkness.

"KP, remember when you got turned into a monkey?"

Kim growled. "How could I forget?"

Ron continued. "Well, Wade was telling me that there was some Mystical Monkey Power in that amulet. Now, I know that you don't have the full monkey power but you can use it. I'm going to use the power and give some to you. Together we might be able to reach Tara and Josh.

Kim laid her head next to his. "Let's do it!"

Ron closed his eyes and called on his Mystical Monkey Power. He put all his strength into it, along with his love for Kim. If only one was to live then he wanted it to be Kim. He shifted all power to Kim and felt it as she shared her life force with him. He thought of Josh and in his mind called out to Josh.

Kim felt the warmth of Ron's power flow into her. She gathered what little remained of her strength and shared it with Ron. If one of them was to live then she wanted it to be Ron. With her last thoughts she called out in her mind to Tara.

In the darkness of the hole, the bodies of the two teens began to glow blue. Even with their eyes closed the blue light of the Mystical Monkey Power shown through their eyelids.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tara and Josh were meeting on top of the snow. The two teams had found nothing. Kim and Ron had been under the snow for nearly two hours. Even with the survival equipment they could not have survived this long. Not getting a signal from the suits did not help. Josh looked up and down the slope helplessly. They had done everything they could. The two teams were waiting for them to move to the next area. Everyone knew that by now, this had moved from a rescue mission to a recovery mission.

Tara was about to speak when a vision of Kim burned into her mind. Kim was calling for her. She turned to Josh. His eyes were wide open in surprise.

"Did you….?" She started to ask.

"I just heard Ron clearly in my head." He said. Josh closed his eyes and reached for Tara's hands. She closed her eyes and took Josh's hands. Together they stood for a moment then started to walk. They headed for a section that was far off the slope. Then they stopped and looked down. A reporter captured a picture of the two of them standing, heads bowed with the setting sun behind them. He pulled a notepad from his pocket and drew a quick sketch of the scene and adding a line of text. "The Deaths of Team Possible."

The two rescue teams watched as the two other teens of Team Possible stopped to hold hands. The members of the team gave Josh and Tara some space as they faced the loss of their friends and loves. Tara and Josh then turned and walked to the side of the slope an area not considered to be an area where Kim and Ron might be.

Josh looked down at the snow under his feet. With trembling hands he pulled the Kimmunicator out of the pocket of his suit and activated the scanner. He passed it over the snow and it began to beep, the screen flashing red. Josh turned to scream at the rescue team. "OVER HERE! THEY ARE OVER HERE!"

The team dropped the probes and grabbed shovels. Soon the snow was flying as they dug desperately at the snow. A news crew with the rescue team filmed the digging. Josh and Tara were deep in the hole themselves; Josh using the scanner and Tara a shovel. Tara stuck her shovel in the snow and hit something soft. She dropped her shovel and started to dig with her hands. A suit appeared out of the snow then a shoulder and a mop of blonde hair. Hands soon uncovered the two teens lying arm-in-arm, cuddled together. They were locked in what appeared to be tight embrace. Camera flashes fired and tape rolled as the scene was uncovered. The medical technician knelt to check the pulses on the two teens. He checked one, then the other.

"They're alive!"

Kim's head moved and her eyes opened. She turned her head to see people looking down at her. Ron opened his eyes and looked around seeing everyone looking down at them. He saw Kim moving in front of him. Her smile was like a ray of sun to him. Kim saw that lovable goofy smile spread across Ron's face. Kim pressed her lips to Ron's and the pair passed out while kissing. The rescue teams pulled them from the snow. Stokes stretchers were brought up and the two teens were placed in them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron opened his eyes to see a florescent light overhead. He was lying in a somewhat familiar bed. It was a patient bed at Middleton Hospital. He looked around and could see sunlight starting to come in the window. His parents and Mr. and Mrs. Possible were seated at a table along the far wall, apparently eating breakfast. He looked to his right and saw Kim lying in a bed beside him. She opened her eyes to smile at him, waved and blew him a kiss. Ron hit the switch to raise the head of his bed. The burring of the motor caused their parents to look around. Kim raised the head of her bed along with Ron.

"Kimmie! Kimmie cub! Ron! Ronald! You're awake!"

The Possibles and Stoppables rushed to their children's bedsides. Hugs and kisses came quickly. Kim and Ron laid back and looked around.

"Where are Josh and Tara?" Kim asked.

Mrs. Possible bowed her head slightly then nodded her head to her husband. Mr. Possible turned and retrieved a paper sitting on the table.

"Mom? Daddy? Where are Tara and Josh?" Kim asked again. "They survived, didn't…."

Mrs. Possible's hand went out and grabbed Kim by the hand. Kim glanced over at Ron, whose eyes grew wide.

"Yes, yes, yes, they're okay. It's just that something has happened. I think this will tell the story better."

Mr. Possible gave Kim a newspaper. Ron slid out of his bed and sat down on Kim's. Together they looked at the paper as Kim opened it. It was one of the papers that were always so critical of the two of them. The photographers from the paper always hounded the two of them and tried to take the most compromising and embarrassing pictures possible.

When Kim opened the folded paper, the front page was emblazed with a banner headline: "BREAKUP OF TEAM POSSIBLE PAIRS?" "UNFAITHFUL PARTNERS SHOW THEIR TRUE COLORS!" On the page below the headlines were two pictures. One showed Tara and Josh kissing and the other showed the same of Kim and Ron.

Kim laid the paper down. "Where are they?"

Mrs. Stoppable put her hand down on Ron's.

"They're outside. But first let me tell you two some things. One, they were embarrassed that they were caught like that. Two, they were a little upset at the display you two put on. The media has been crucifying the two of them. You have to remember, neither one of them is used to this type of publicity. They're upset with themselves, and with the two of you. I think the four of you really need to talk. But first the two of you need to change into some regular pajamas, and then we will go get them."

Minutes later, the four parents left letting the door close behind them. In just a minute the door pushed open and Tara and Josh entered the room. They stood just inside the door as they let the door close behind them. Kim was sitting on her bed with Ron beside her. Tara took a step toward Ron then looked back at Josh. He stepped up beside her, bowing his head, then looking up at Kim.

"I know we have had this conversation before, but Tara and I have talked a bit. We just want you to know that …."

"Joshua Wendell Mankey, don't you dare say one more word!" Kim gibbered as tears came from her eyes. "I told you once before and I still mean it. It's you that I love. Ron and I just shared a special moment, much like I think you and Tara did."

"Ditto!" added Ron. "Tara, I told you that day on the farm how I felt. I trust you. Please trust me."

Kim and Ron stood and took several steps toward Josh and Tara. The two couples collided.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A podium had been set up in the auditorium of the hospital. News crews from the area and around the world were there. The pictures and stories published in the papers had the team breaking up, the couples breaking up, and a myriad of other stories. The parents of the four teens entered the room and stood to the side. Kim, Josh, Ron and Tara walked in hand-in-hand. Kim and Ron were in hospital robes while Tara and Josh were in their Team Possible outfits. All four approached the podium and stood together in a semicircle. Kim began to speak.

"First, we would like to thank all the members of the rescue teams who worked with Tara and Josh to find Ron and me. Without their hard work and dedication, we would not be here today. Second, there have been a number of reports that we have had a break-up of the team. That is _far_ from the truth. We are still a team and will be far into the future. The final point we would like to make is this; there have been many reports that we as couples have broken up. Well, we could talk and explain all day, and some would still not be convinced. This is our answer."

Kim turned and placed her arms around Josh's neck. Ron placed his arms around Tara's waist. The two couples leaned into a kiss. Cameras flashed and tape rolled as Kim and Josh and Ron and Tara enjoyed their moment. Breaking their mutual kiss Kim and Tara laid their heads on the shoulders of their loves. Ron turned to the audience.

"I hope that answers any questions."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue

Over the next few months, the four teens of Team Possible traveled the world fighting the same villains but also working as rescue and relief workers. When the need came, the team would split with Kim and Josh going one way and Tara and Ron the other. Tara and Josh went through their Global Justice training and joined as full members. Mr. and Mrs. Mankey reconciled with their son. The pictures came down in his office and she resigned from her social clubs as they placed their full support behind their son. The Mankey's and the King's became friends and used their influence in their areas of expertise to further the work of Team Possible. Tara and Ron returned to Tara's hometown for the next Heritage Day celebration. Kim and Josh joined them and the four teens enjoyed just being away from all the rush of missions. Graduation came soon and the four friends attended Upperton University. Kim and Ron were still close and the four would face even more difficult and dangerous missions. But the four friends had found the love of their lives. Together they grew in love and friendship. Together they were the four friends of Team Possible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I would like to thank everyone who has followed this story when it started as "Aftermath of Wannaweep". This is without a doubt has been my longest running series. The first chapter of "Aftermath of Wannaweep" was posted in January of 2005. Now, twenty-two months later, I bring this series to a close. I have worked hard to show in my view how a non-KR story could work. The idea of this came from the kiss that Tara gave Ron after he took down Gill that first time. I wrote that first chapter as a joke and the story built from there. I have tried to portray the characters as best I could.

This story could have gone on and on, but I felt that I would end up just repeating the same type mission and problems. This has been one of my greatest works and I hope that all of you have enjoyed it. I know it was not a K/R story but I really enjoyed putting it together for you. Will I ever do another like it? I just don't know right now. I have quite a group of stories to do in the future. One or two big surprises will be in store for aThis is the Captain

"Right hand salute"

Over and out.


End file.
